All will be overcome
by da-drama-queen
Summary: Chapter 22 up! It's Hermione's seventh year, and her dreams are becoming worse and worse. First nightmare: Malfoy's her partner-in-head. PG for swearing
1. Default Chapter

(peer pressure, r u alone?)  
  
Hi everyone! With fanfics, I only seem to be able to focus on Harry. I figured I better try to stop this, especially with this idea I'm forming in my head.  
  
Hermione/Draco.mainly on account of I don't like writing about Hermione/Ron, I hate Harry/Hermione, plus the extreme differences between the deliciously evil, cold, pure-blood Slytherin, and the Muggle-born, warm of heart Gryffindor will add interest to what I'm creating.  
  
To the author of 'Fantasy' (I feel so terrible because I've forgotten your name), your story rocks, and I fear I might copy it slightly. Don't bitch- slap me.just point it out when you review *wink wink *.  
  
So everyone, let's see what happens, and remember, whether crappy, fantastic, somewhere in between or because you wanna abuse me for including too much smut, review. Oh, and there's some guy out there that thinks I suck.I dunno your name, but whoever you are, cheers. I have your vote of confidence.  
  
Right, let's go.  
  
Chapter 1: Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
Hermione sighed as she looked out the window of the train, as it glided from the station. She remembered this time last year, leaving the station, feeling a lot happier about life, and where things were going. This year, however, she had very little hope in anything.  
  
She supposed that could be traced down to the happenings at the end of last year.  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
  
'Harry!' yelled Hermione, running out from behind the pillar of which she was hiding. 'Look out!'  
  
'Yikes!' replied Harry, as he dodged a curse from Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange heard Hermione's cry and whipped round to where she was behind the pillar.  
  
'Hello Hermione.'  
  
'Impedimenta!'  
  
Bellatrix deflected the curse lazily.  
  
'I know why you fear me Hermione.'  
  
'Fear you?' retorted Hermione with a laugh. 'What reason have I to fear you? You don't scare me. You can't hurt me the way you've hurt Harry, or Neville, already. The only thing you can do is be hurt in return.'  
  
Bellatrix laughed at this. 'Ahh, the tidings of a stupid, STUPID little girl.'  
  
'Don't you dare call me stupid, after what you've done to my friends. You can't even fathom what they've been through.'  
  
'Neither can you.'  
  
'No, but I can still be there for them.'  
  
'Ahh, but maybe you can't. You see, what would be the point of just feeling sorry for your little friends? What if I could make you feel that pain too?'  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Hermione. 'What have you done?'  
  
'Well, I couldn't find out about Harry Potter's handy little sidekicks unless I found the two people that knew them best. So I found.'  
  
Hermione came out of the shadows, and stared at Bellatrix intentedly 'Who?'  
  
Bellatrix came towards Hermione, and whispered in her ear:  
  
'.your parents.'  
  
*~END FLASHBACK~*  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ron looking down at her from where she was sitting.  
  
'Oh. Hi.'  
  
'Hi,' replied Harry. 'Umm.you do realise that you're suppose to be in the prefects carriage with Ron don't you?'  
  
'Indeed yes, she should be Harry. Though perhaps she should go a little bit ahead.on account of her being.Head Girl, and all.'  
  
Harry pretended he was blowing a party streamer. Hermione, despite herself, blushed slightly.  
  
I forgot. Silly me. All right.I'll see you both in a while then. Say hi to Neville for me, Harry.'  
  
Hermione and Ron rushed down to the prefects carriages.  
  
'Damn it!' gasped Hermione as they hurtled along. 'I completely forgot! They're gonna do their running jump!'  
  
'What, you mean those memo's Dumbledore places in the carriages that give directions as to what we do before school starts? They're innocent pieces of paper Hermione.'  
  
'Well, the new Head Boy won't be happy,' she said, as they entered the carriage, slightly flustered. 'Who is it anyway?'  
  
'Ahem!'  
  
Ron and Hermione turned, to the evil, sneering face of none other then Draco Malfoy. He had this expression on his face that gave Hermione the assurance that he'd just achieved something she wasn't going to like.  
  
And sure enough, there was the gleaming gold and silver badge, with the words HB on them, pinned to his robes. Hermione looked at her own, similar badge, and sighed.  
  
'Fantastic.'  
  
'Weasley, Granger, so kind of you to join us. Now please sit down while I order you both around.'  
  
Ron's ears went pink, but Hermione stood her ground.'  
  
'Read my chest Malfoy. I'm Head Girl this year, so you have about as much right to order me around as I do to you, which is none. You can't do anything unfair to any of the other prefects either.not while I'm around.'  
  
'Read your chest, Granger? I'd rather not,' Malfoy drawled.  
  
Several of the Slytherin prefects chortled at this. Hermione sighed and grabbed the memo that was fluttering annoyingly next to her. The opened it up and read what was inside.  
  
Dear Hermione, Congratulations on becoming Head Girl. I know you'll perform the job marvellously. Your first duties of the year are to get the new prefects settled. In your house, they are Edward Rogers and Susie Bellnak. You can ask any 6th or 7th year prefects, or indeed the new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, to help you with this. I also hope you're handling what happened with your parents all right. If you have any problems or things you wish to discuss, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll always be glad to help. Hang in there Hermione. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione thought it was very nice of Dumbledore to say that, but that still didn't solve her non-parents related problem: How to control her temper with having Malfoy as her deputy all year. God how she hated him. It was bad enough that he spent the two years while he was a prefect bullying everything human (or half human) that came towards him. He was going to be MURDEROUS now that he was headboy. Especially towards her.  
  
And, true to her point:  
  
'Now, Mudblood. Because you're the one with dirtier blood, you can do as I tell you. Jobs for you this year include grovelling at my feet, licking my shoes and doing every single thing I ask you to do.'  
  
'Oh, you think you're so funny Malfoy,' retorted Hermione coldly.  
  
'Ooh, ice ice baby.'  
  
Hermione didn't credit this with a response. Ron looked at her with pity. Hermione sighed, and mouthed 'What am I going to do?' to him. Ron mouthed back 'Beats me.'  
  
Hermione grabbed another Memo that was floating near her. She opened it up, and found the kind of information she needed to begin her Head Girl duties.  
  
What the Head Girl needs to do before getting off the Hogwarts express: Explain who she and the head Boy are Tell the new Prefects what their duties include Patrol the train at regular intervals along with the other prefects. Report any wrongdoers to their head of house when you depart the train. After dinner, going up to the Headmaster and getting more information on her position.  
  
Seems fair, Hermione thought to herself. She addressed the younger prefects.  
  
'Hello everyone. For those of your that don't know, I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm the new head girl this year. That means that if any of you have problems with your new positions, come and see me and I'll be glad to help you.'  
  
'Or rather,' said Malfoy, butting in 'You'll say how you did it when you were a prefect, and expect everyone to do it exactly the same way, because it is your way.'  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and issued a silent prayer.  
  
'Anyway,' she continued. 'We might as well get to know each other. We'll start with you. Just names first.'  
  
The other prefects went around introducing each other. Hermione noticed Edward and Susie straight away. Both fairly nice people, though Susie could be a bit of a trouble maker when she tried. Hermione remembered catching her and her friend, Zelda Bombay, one time last year, trying to set off a Fred Firework Flamboozle at a bunch of innocent second years. Susie apparently remembered this as well, and she grinned at Hermione after she'd said her name. Hermione, though quite against her nature, grinned back.  
  
'OK,' said Hermione afterwards. 'Great. Now, you do all have to patrol the corridors every so often. I'll send off new people every few minutes. You take a sweep of the trains, tell off people who are misbehaving, report back here and tell me who they are so I can report them to the culprits head of house. And I will know if any of you are lying just to get your enemies in trouble.'  
  
'How will you know that?' asked Portus McLachlan, a Hufflepuff prefect.  
  
'I have my ways,' replied Hermione, tapping her nose. 'Now, off you go. You and Helen first.'  
  
The two Hufflepuffs shuffled off. Hermione decided to go with them. She might see Harry and Ginny and Neville there.  
  
She managed to find the above-mentioned people at the end of the train, but it took a while, on account of she had to yell at a group of 3rd years that were trying to scare a first year with threats of hexes. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean were sitting around, playing exploding snap. Dean was getting slightly pissed off at Ginny for continuously beating him. Hermione hid a snigger.  
  
'Hey Mione,' said Harry as she walked in. 'Care to join us?'  
  
'Nah. I just felt like saying hi. But I gotta make sure the prefects are doing their jobs. Did you hear who Head Boy is?'  
  
'I heard rumours, but they were so bizarre I waved them away.'  
  
'Believe them. It's Malfoy.'  
  
Silence. Then Ginny saying 'Oh Hermione.I'm so sorry.'  
  
'It's not that big a deal,' she replied. 'I just have to make sure he doesn't make the lives of people that don't abide by his laws a living hell- '  
  
'Actually Hermione,' replied Neville, as the deck exploded and he and Harry got ash in their hair. 'It's a bit more then that. You and Malfoy are going to have to do everything together. And I mean EVERYTHING. Remember in our third year, with Percy and Penelope being the Heads. That was OK for them because they actually liked each other. But because Malfoy's so.'  
  
'Evil?' suggested Harry.  
  
'Yeah.you're not in for a happy year Herms.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and everybody piled out. Everyone hopped into the Thestral-drawn carriages that rolled away to the great castle that loomed before them.  
  
Harry gazed fondly at the Thestrals, trying to reach out and pet one. Hermione couldn't see them though, so she looked out the window and saw what she could see. It wasn't a lot, really.mainly just blackness, and the twinkling lights of the castle beyond. The trains finally got there, and Hermione stayed back and made sure all the students managed to get into the hall safely.this included making sure Neville had Trevor.  
  
In the Great Hall everyone seated themselves, and eagerly awaited the entrance of the First Years. The doors opened, and, led my Professor McGonagall, holding out the patched, frayed Sorting Hat, the First Years came in. Hermione smiled encouragingly at them as they walked through the Great Hall. Her eyes swept across the Slytherin table, and she saw Malfoy there, with Crabbe and Goyle, pointing at the new First Years and laughing at them. Hermiones blood boiled. The nerve of him. Her was that young on-'  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the Sorting Hat, opening up at the brim and chanting its song:  
  
1000 years ago or more, The school was built on these same grounds, 'We'll teach these students', said Founders 4, And so, each has their rounds,  
  
The Gryffindors, so brave, so true, Prepared to face their fears, If put in Gryffindor, I assure you, Your bravery domineers,  
  
Ravenclaw is the wisest of them, Smart and secure, she files, If put in here, you will see then, Brains are worth the while,  
  
And Hufflepuff, kindest you are, Your friends you hold for life With friends and fans you travel far, And with them you beat your strife,  
  
And Slytherin, ahh, the cunning indeed, Never a dull thing to say, The shrewed and cautious, what you need, To fulfil your every day,  
  
You can only be placed into one of these four, But before you are, heed this call:  
  
Dark times are ahead, many have known, And there's only one way to defeat it, To stick together, and use your talents shown, And here's the last little bit,  
  
If you all learn to work together, You will soon see why, The Dark Lord will be powerless against us, And us? We'll reach the sky.  
  
(A/N: How's THAT for extremely crappy poetry???)  
  
The students remained silent over this, minus the Slytherins, who if you pardon the French, couldn't give a rats. Hermione had heard a somewhat similar warning at the beginning of her 5th year. She wondered why the Sorting Hat felt like reminding them of this again so soon after the original reminder. She supposed the Hat just felt people needed reminding of things said before.  
  
The First Years were sorted, and dinner was eaten. As the last traces of pudding disappeared either into Ron's mouth or off the plates, Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the room.  
  
'Welcome again, everyone! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! A few start of term notices. Firstly, no-one is, unless under special conditions, ever allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest. Secondly, Mr Filch has banned all products that have ever been made by the Mrs Fred and George Weasley (several people cheered at the sound of Fred and George's names. They were becoming quite the legends, Hermione thought to herself) from ever entering the premises. If any items they've ever created appear anywhere amongst the premises, Mr Filch has threatened the use of Bat Bogey hexes, as a warm-up of the sorts of punishments he will issue.' Professor Dumbledore's beard twitched slightly at this.  
  
'That would be all. May I please see our new Head Boy and Head Girl immediately? Other prefects, please escort the rest of your house to the dormitories.'  
  
Everyone else heaved themselves off the tables and followed various prefects towards the house common rooms. Hermione walked in the other direction, towards the Headmaster. Along the way though, someones foot got in the way and she tripped.  
  
'Ow!'  
  
'Oh, sorry Granger. Didn't see you there.'  
  
Malfoy. Why did it seem to be his ultimate mission in life to make Hermione's Hell? She picked herself up off the ground and glared at Malfoy.  
  
'Don't think that just because your Daddy's taught you the Unforgivable Curses, and that you're about a foot taller then me, I'm not ready to severely mutilate you. Ever.'  
  
'Touchy, touchy,' he replied. He flicked his hair away from his eyes and stared coolly down at her. 'You know, don't you Granger, that I'm still the dominating person here. I'm taller, smarter (Hermione snorted because this was so blatantly untrue and she knew it, not to be boastful), and have spotless bloodlines compared to yours. You can't win over me.'  
  
'Oh yeah, like your bloodline's only filled with the most evil and You-know- who abiding people that have ever lived. YOU'RE the one that's related to Ron.'  
  
Malfoy had trouble giving an equally 'offensive' response to that comment.  
  
'Checkmate,' Hermione grinned evilly up at him, and turned to Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting there calmly, observing a watch.  
  
'Good evening sir.'  
  
'Good evening Hermione, Draco,' he replied, putting away his watch and beckoning both of them up. 'I trust you both had a good summer?'  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, but looked down at her shoes at the same time. She knew Dumbledore was just making polite conversation. He knew what had happened to her parents. Draco, on the other hand, responded 'Excellent one, thank you sir.'  
  
'Great. Now, as Head Boy and Head Girl, you two are going to be working together quite a lot this year. It's your job every night to do a last patrol of the grounds before 9pm, when everyone's expected in the common room. You both have to organise events that are to take place during the school year.we teachers will give you more information on that a little bit later. And, there's also this.'  
  
He gave Draco and Hermione each a key. Hermione peered at hers. It seemed big for a key, and slightly old fashioned. Mind you, so was everything about this castle. It was big, gold, and had HG scrawled across the base of it in fading letters. Evidently, therefore, it stood for Head Girl, not Hermione Granger.  
  
'What are these for sir?'  
  
'Well, Prefects get their own bathroom, but the Head Boy and Girl get their own quiet room.'  
  
'Quiet room, sir?'  
  
'Well, it can be as noisy as it likes as long as you two are the only ones that go in there. It's a special room, that provides the Head Boy and Head Girl, and only them, with anything they need during the year, to assist them with their duties.'  
  
Hermione, being human, began getting sickening thoughts as to things that might actually go on in this room. She had a vague feeling Draco was thinking similar thoughts, because his usual sneer was creeping into a slight grin. Hermione quickly smothered anything that would appear less then perfectly innocent on her face, and addressed the Headmaster again.  
  
'Where is this room sir?'  
  
'Oh, there's no need to know that. The keys are actually portkeys. If you say 'Quiet room' to them, the key will take you there. Only you, mind you. No-one else can use it. You can't even use each others keys.'  
  
'Right,' replied Hermione. She pocketed the key carefully. 'Thank you professor.'  
  
My pleasure. Off to bed now. Goodbye.'  
  
Well how was that? Whether good, crappy, lacking in something or containing too much of something, tell me about it with the handy little box there that says review. 


	2. Potions and Detention

Hey-hey everybody!!!! OK, I answer reviews as I go.  
  
Bombshell: dude, that was amazing. I had my story up there for 5 minutes and suddenly whoosh-ka there's a review. Thanks man! And as you can see I'm fast heading into the reading more thing!  
  
Does anyone know how to get three dots. I use them often and they only come up looking like an annoying full stop. It should look like . . . that.but it doesn't as you can see. When you guys REVIEW!!!!! You can tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: Dude, you know I own nothing yet.just the story and the Quiet Room, and the weird names of the prefects I'm gonna forget.  
  
With all that said, let us continue.  
  
Chapter 2: First Day, and detention.  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of bird chirping and Crookshanks teeth chattering. (ever seen a cat gazing at birds, and seen their teeth chatter? It's SO funny!). Hermione shook her head. She got up, dressed and walked down to the Great Hall, where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.  
  
'Hi-za!' she said.  
  
'Hi-za?' They both looked at her suspiciously. She shrugged, sat down, and pulled a bowl of porridge towards her. She was putting honey over the porridge when Professor McGonagall handed her a timetable.  
  
'Thank you professor.'  
  
The professor nodded curtly and handed Ron his timetable. Meanwhile Hermione opened hers and scanned it.  
  
'Bugger! Potions first!'  
  
Harry stared at her incredulously. 'I can't believe you decided to do Potions in 6th and 7th years. You're just welcoming more bullying from Snape and all the Slytherins.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Harry, I took all my subjects for 6th and 7th years. I couldn't give up anything.that would have affected my future savagely.'  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other. Hermione ignored them. She kept scanning the timetable. 'Hey, I got Defense Against the Dark Arts the afternoon with you two though.'  
  
'Oh cool,' replied both of them, just as the magical bell rang, sounding first lessons.  
  
Hermione walked down to the dungeons where Potions lessons began. In 6th and 7th years classes took a different format. Everyone that took the particular class went together. The more subjects you took, the more classes you went to. Only one class ran at a particular time. Hermione only got two breaks ever in the timetable, during Muggle Studies and Divination. Harry and Ron, who were both doing the same subjects, didn't do Muggle Studies, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, History of Magic and Potions. The free periods students used to study subjects they're doing. No- one did as many subjects as Hermione did.at least, not in 7th year.  
  
Hermione had been considering not doing it, because it was a subject that would guarantee a lot of Slytherins, and not much else. Many people couldn't do it because they didn't get O's in the OWL's. Many more didn't want to do it. 6th year was a bit hell-ish for her.she spent her lessons with the Ravenclaw's, for lack of any Gryffindors being there. She just hoped this year Goyle didn't trip with a potion in his hand, spilling half of it on her and causing green scales to erupt on her legs. The Slytherins thought this bloody funny, of course. Hermione was less then amused.  
  
She got into the classroom and sat down on the bench with Sarah Spunner, her Ravenclaw friend. Sarah smiled as Hermione sat down.  
  
'Head Girl huh? Impressive.'  
  
'Thanks. Did you hear that Malfoy's Head Boy?'  
  
'Yeah.' She grimaced. 'Pity he's such a dickhead though.he's really quite cute apart from that.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and began setting up her cauldron. Honestly.everyone in the year semi or fully blinded by their own lust. Ever heard of goodness of heart?  
  
The door sprung open then and Professor Snape entered. The students that weren't Slytherins stopped talking at once. Malfoy kept whispering to his friends because he knew he wouldn't get in trouble. The nerve of him.  
  
'Welcome, some of you, to the N.E.W.T year,' Snape begun. Malfoy shut up. 'This year will be hard, believe me. I'll be pairing you all up with someone this lesson, and you'll keep that partner for the rest of the year. No swapping is permitted what-so-ever. I've done this so you can achieve supreme NEWT's in Potions. Complaints won't be heard. I'll send you to your partners now.'  
  
Snape waved his wand and half the class vanished, including Hermione. She reappeared again at a different position in the room. She turned and nearly fainted.  
  
Guess who was her partner.  
  
'Instructions are on the board. Not a SOUND until you're done. All potions I'll grade according to NEWT standard. Begin.  
  
Hermione considered pointing her wand to her chest and using Avada Kedavra. Mind you, Malfoy was probably contemplating doing that to her at the moment. She thought of a compromise.  
  
Malfoy turned to her, and was about to say something, when she pointed her wand to him and muttered 'Silencio'. He spoke, but no words came out. He glared at her angrily.and of course didn't know the counter charm. He hadn't taken Charms.  
  
'I'll take it off when I've had my say,' said Hermione. 'I'm not happy about having to be partners with you in this subject as well as in the general organization of our school year. I don't need you being a prat. Finite Incantatem.'  
  
Malfoy just shook his head at her after his voice was regained, and said, in barely more then a whisper, 'You suck Granger.'  
  
'Be more specific,' she snapped. She'd learnt that one from Ginny.  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened at the less then clean remark.  
  
'We've gotta get this potion started,' Hermione continued. She turned away to get the ingredients, blushing at the same time. She couldn't believe she'd just said that. She knew Malfoy would elaborate.she was basically encouraging him to rip on every fibre of her being.  
  
Sure enough, they were halfway through constructing the potion, Malfoy just had to comment.  
  
'Evidently you're not as much of an innocent shrinky as you seem. I never knew you said anything like that.'  
  
'There are a lot of things you don't know about me Malfoy.exactly the same number as what you're not going to find out. Pass the Shrivelfig.'  
  
'I was going to ask you to elaborate,' he said, passing the Shrivelfig. 'But I don't think I will.'  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'Granger, look past your nose for two seconds and notice that you're not dicing, you're slicing. We're not making stroganoff here.'  
  
'All right. God, why do you have to be such a prat?'  
  
'I redirected you! We have to try this potion, you know. I don't want to be drinking something poisoned because you sliced it wrong.'  
  
'Malfoy.I doubt the potion would be poisoned by incorrect slicing, for some reason.'  
  
'Well, I'd choke to say the least. What kind of potion is this meant to be anyway?'  
  
'Not sure. Snape said we'd find out when we drank it. He mentioned if anyone did it wrong they'd suffer tremendously.'  
  
'Hmm.better do it correctly then. Never fear though Granger.you've got the Potions master here.'  
  
'Where? I don't see him anywhere? Where is he? You're seeing things!'  
  
'You think you're so funny Granger.'  
  
'And you don't? Ferret.'  
  
'Don't call me that.'  
  
Hermione grinned. 'Ferret.'  
  
'Don't.'  
  
'Ferret.'  
  
'I told you to stop it.'  
  
Hermione inhaled.then.  
  
'Ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret ferret!!!!!'  
  
'I'LL KILL YOU!'  
  
'Granger! Malfoy! Detention for the pair of you! How dare you muck around in this class!' Snape was upon them. They stopped trying to murder each other and looked slightly sheepish.  
  
'Now that Granger and Malfoy have decided to pay attention, I ask you all to stop preparing. It's time to give them a try. Report down anything you observe changes about you. There's no need to hand the results to me.I'd rather not know. Bear them in mind though.this potion comes in very handy, and you'll see why.provided you've done it right, which I doubt.'  
  
God he's rude, Hermione thought to herself as she ladled out potion for herself and Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy bowed fakely at her as she raised her glass. 'Ladies first.'  
  
'Oh so polite,' she replied, drinking down the potion. It tasted.kind of flowery.probably due to the adding of roses and orchids. She saw Malfoy do it as well.  
  
Nothing. She didn't feel anything. Hmm.she thought, awe inspiring.she wondered if Malfoy thought the same way.she turned to him.  
  
.and had this incredible sensation. It was like.she was looking at a king.and she'd do anything he asked for, agree with anything he'd say. Hermione could see why this potion would be useful.it was a bit like the Imperious curse.except, weirder. She wondered if Harry would find this easy to fight off.  
  
Malfoy obviously thought the same thing. He said to her 'Feel's weird?'  
  
'Yeah. But I can't help it.I have to agree with you.'  
  
'Yeah. Hey.that'll be funny.'  
  
'Yeah.it would.'  
  
'Let's see.Granger, you do agree that Draco Malfoy is the best looking, smartest, best student in the school, right?'  
  
'Yeah.' Hermione slapped herself mentally. She said that before she could stop herself. Grr, she thought.oh well.two can play.  
  
'Fine then, in accordance, Draco Malfoy must agree that Hermione Granger is far more smart then said Malfoy, and thinks that when this potion wears off, Hermione is allowed to hex him.'  
  
'Yes.f**k!'  
  
'Hehe.sucker.'  
  
'Yes.that's me.bugger! You suck.'  
  
'Yes.I do.'  
  
'Finite Incantatem.'  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt like she had defence again. She pointed her wand shrewedly at Malfoy, and was about to whisper a hex to him, but he beat her to it.  
  
'Tarantellagra!'  
  
'OI!' She yelled, as her feet began tapdancing. Snape wasn't thrilled either.  
  
'Granger, Malfoy, I am aware you two aren't thrilled with each other, but I do not need this in my class. That day of detention has moved up to a week. Mr Malfoy, reverse the hex or 20 points from Slytherin. Well.maybe not.but reverse it anyway. I'm disgusted.'  
  
Malfoy sighed, performed the counter curse, and for the rest of the lesson (like, the whole 5 minutes of it), the two of them looked daggers at each other. It was impossible to decide which one of them hated the other more. Snape called them both to his desk when the bell rang.  
  
'Professor Snape. You can't give me detention. I need the extra time.to.study.'  
  
'You have no idea how much it pains me to do this to you Mr Malfoy. But Professor Dumbledore has asked me to be less.favourable.of my own students. To top that off however, you ARE Head Boy, and you do have about 200 students to set an example to.as do YOU, Miss Granger. I expected better from you as well. Anyway, your detentions are cleaning the Dungeon at 7.00 at night every night this week, starting tonight. If you haven't done it up to standard, I will assign extra days. Be prompt.I'll know, even if I'm not around.'  
  
Neither of them doubted this.they just got out as fast as they could. Hermione rushed off ahead.she felt so.Malfoy-infested. She had to get to Harry and Ron.  
  
They were both in the Great Hall, eating scones. She ran down to them, sat down and began bellyaching the second she got there.  
  
'God. Snape made me partners with Malfoy. Like I don't have to put up with him enough! And, because I kept calling him a ferret and he hexed me, he's given us both detention for a week.think about the study time I'll be missing.and I have to spend even more time with him. Is it not enough that I have to be Head Girl with him, be his potion partner, and have to generally look at him every single day? After what his side did to my parents?'  
  
Harry and Ron turned and looked at each other. They were each thinking the same thing. Hermione's hatred for Malfoy must be strong, because nothing else has managed to get her to mention her parents. They decided to approach her about the sticky subject.if only slightly.  
  
'Does.do you think he knows?'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Malfoy,' said Harry. 'About your parents?'  
  
Hermione was slightly taken aback by either of them mentioning her parents. She was slightly protective about the issue.the kind of wanted to be.the ONLY person that.ever mentioned it.to anyone. It seemed like the sort of topic one shoved to the back of her mind.  
  
But Harry and Ron were her friends. They had a right to know things like this. She was glad they'd put off talking about it for so long.she had had a chance to think about it.  
  
'I don't think so. His dad wasn't involved. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.'  
  
Harry didn't know this. His eyes widened. 'You mean--?'  
  
'Yup,' replied Hermione sadly. 'Sirius's murderer.'  
  
Harry smiled sadly. She'd put it bluntly, but she now knew her wrath.after all, her parents had been.  
  
'Well, we better go to Charms,' she said, by means of distracting them from saying anything else, mainly. 'What did you do while I was in Potions anyway?'  
  
Ron thought about this. 'Felt sorry for you?'  
  
Hermione didn't credit that with a response.  
  
At 7:00 Hermione made her way to the dungeons. She was quite happy with herself, because she'd managed to study for 3 hours, working mainly an a particularly difficult charm that was supposed to help you detect lost items around you. The incantation, 'Findoriabus', had to be say in a particularly prudent Liverpool accent, and the exact way you waved the wand had to be 100% precise, or it'll focus on something like the item, rather then the item itself. So if you were concentrating on finding a hat, you might instead find a cat. Hermione had a lot of trouble with it actually. She kept finding feet rather then sheets. The had finally, however, managed to find the sheet, in her drawer. She felt quite pleased with herself when she entered the dungeon.  
  
It looked like a bomb had hit it (which it probably had, Hermione thought, remembering second year). Cauldrons lying around, bits of grime in them, and the desks themselves were covered with some kind of muck. She rolled her eyes and began Banishing Cauldrons to the other side of the room, then making sponges work themselves. She wasn't entirely sure that she was allowed to use magic, but what the hell, she wanted this done quickly.  
  
'Nice wand work Granger,' said a sarcastic voice.  
  
'Yeah, well, you were late.'  
  
'Uh-huh. We're not suppose to use magic you know. You know that. We're suppose to sit here for hours and go through a whole lot of hard labour by the end of which we'll be hexing each other because of the snide comments we'd be passing.'  
  
Hermione flicked her wand at the cauldrons. They stood in line, awaiting to be washed by the sponge and hot water she had set up earlier.  
  
'Malfoy, you as much as me want to get out of here quickly, so come on.are you going to help me or not?'  
  
'I'd rather eat poison,' he said, in a very posh way. Hermione gave him the evil eye. 'Or not,' he continued rather quickly. 'How do you do the whole making things work for you charm?'  
  
'Mobiliarbus for just moving them. But if you want to direct things into working you just have to think about them really hard, then flick your wand in their direction, saying 'Emyebo.' Not that hard.'  
  
'Maybe not for you,' he muttered. He tried it on a mop, but it just kind of jiggled half-heartedly.  
  
'Emyebo', said Hermione to the mop, and it enthusiastically began cleaning the floor.  
  
'I don't see why I bothered to come,' he said.  
  
'Because you had to. Snape thinks we're doing this without magic.'  
  
'Yeah.he'll give us another week when he finds out.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'What makes you think he's going to find out? I didn't spend the summer practising a non-detection spell for nothing. I put the charm on before we've left, and he won't be able to tell we've done it with magic at all.'  
  
'Uh-huh. Smart, Granger.'  
  
'Your lack of sarcasm astounds me.'  
  
'As does yours.'  
  
Hermione kept directing the stuff around the place. Malfoy just stood there, watching. It was obvious she didn't need his help. He decided to mildly torment her.  
  
'How has your summer been, Granger?'  
  
Hermione had a sudden, strange pang inside her. 'Fine,' she answered stiffly.  
  
'Hmm. That's nice. My family went on our world trip.'  
  
Hermione felt like she had to remark on that. 'Yeah, peobably to see all your death eater pals.'  
  
Malfoy was slightly taken aback by that. The dark side wasn't something he liked to mention very often. 'As a matter of fact, no, Granger. We have relatives in America.'  
  
'Uh-huh. They're death eaters anyway.'  
  
Malfoy didn't like that. Who would? 'You don't know that Granger.'  
  
'Yeah I do. The only people in the pure-blood tree are the Weasleys.and people that you've destroyed.'  
  
'Take it easy Granger. I didn't destroy any of them.'  
  
'No,' she said, dropping everything and looking at him. 'Just the people you support. You haven't got a heart at all. You and all your family, your death eater pals, ruin the lives of everyone that doesn't completely agree with you. And you enjoy it. You enjoy destroying all these people, and everyone that loves them.'  
  
She made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh. Tears were welling in her eyes. Malfoy just looked on. He didn't quite know what to say. He was just anticipating what she was going to say next.  
  
'Why? Why do you, or your SIDE, do it? Why do you take such joy in something so inhumane? Do you enjoy seeing people's lives destroyed, because you've.I dunno.killed their loved ones.or.anything else? Is that it?'  
  
'God Granger, settle down. I've never supported the harming of other people- '  
  
'Yeah, right,' she cut him off. 'You're as bad as the rest of them. You love it, don't you? You love seeing everybody that you don't quite like having their lives fall apart in front of them. Do enjoy it, don't you?'  
  
'No. You're acting as if something's happened to you, which it hasn't.they don't waste their time on muggles.'  
  
Hermione didn't answer.she just shook her head, and turned away from him. The tears were starting to fall. She couldn't control them. She was fighting off every ounce of her being, which wanted to howl her lungs, and her heart, out. She slumped on to the floor, leaning against a bench. Her body was shaking. She must have looked like such a baby, but she didn't care. She didn't care about being adult any more. She just wanted.she wanted.  
  
'Granger?'  
  
Hermione turned her head, and looked at him again. Malfoy had a shock. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were wet, because of the tears.  
  
'What? What is it?' she asked. Her voice sounded so shaky, so helpless, Malfoy actually pitied her. For what, he wasn't sure.but she looked so.pathetic, really, just sitting there, shaking. He knew the genre immediately though. Something had happened to someone she loved. Love, he thought to himself. Such a stupid emotion really. Yet it effects people so strongly. They really should learn to block all forms of love, like me. Then they wouldn't get so hurt.  
  
'What have they done?'  
  
Hermione replied immediately, but her voice was still shaky. 'My. . . my parents. They're. . . they're . . . '  
  
'What?' he didn't really care, but he figured he might as well hear her out. Well, he didn't think he cared anyway.  
  
'Bellatrix Lestrange.she found them.she used the Cruciatus curse on them.lots and lots.and.'  
  
It clicked. 'They're insane, aren't they?'  
  
Hermione sighed shakily, and nodded. She prickled slightly though. 'That must satisfy you. Another person you hate now with nobody that loves her. You must be ticking them off whenever they're been shattered-'  
  
'Oh for God's sake shut up about that Granger. I know Bellatrix Lestrange. I don't like her. She kills people for fun.'  
  
'So killing's only OK for you if there's a supposed purpose for it?'  
  
'NO! God, if you must know, as soon as my family got back from the trip, I took off. They're never going to see me again. I was so sick of them talking to our relatives about how, when the Dark Lord takes over, they're all going to have super powers, or whatever. My father was ticking off the number of people he'd killed in the name of the Dark Lord. I didn't want to live with something so.evil. I thought it was the right side, because we would be in glory. Stupid pride.'  
  
Hermione had stopped crying now. She was staring at him, her mouth open. She couldn't believe she was hearing this.  
  
'But it's not. What kind of world is one that's dominated by evil. I mean.I'd have no-one to bitch about.'  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at that. But she wasn't giving in that easily. 'Then why do you hate everyone in this school who's parents aren't part of the dark side.'  
  
'Aren't in Slytherin, you mean? I don't even know most of them. Potter and Weasley just annoy me. Oh, I'm Potter and this is my loyal sidekick Weasley. We're going to go fight everything and be all glorious! What jolly good fun!'  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'Don't talk about my friends like that.'  
  
Malfoy grinned at her, despite himself. 'A truth universally acknowledged Granger. Everyone needs some kind of enemy. Potter, and Weasley, well.they work.'  
  
'And me too, I guess,' she scowled.  
  
Malfoy walked up to her and knelt down, so their faces were very close. 'Now Granger. I never said that. I've come to terms with the possibility that you might not be so horrible, and I might as well.we've got a year to live with, being partners. I mean, you hitting me in the side of the face during third year hasn't helped that, but-'  
  
'Malfoy,' said Hermione dryly. 'You were insulting my friend.'  
  
'The one that continuously tells the world not to think about things like that. Accept it Granger. I'm not evil any more. Or can't you hack that?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am now hereby declaring myself one of the worst writers in the world. To tell me how much my fanfiction majorly sucks, go straight to that review section at the bottom of the page, R and R, and be grateful I haven't quoted any Beatles songs yet. 


	3. A new arrival, and illness

Chapter 3: A New Arrival, and Illness.  
  
Hello all my loyal fans (like, all 0 of them). lol.well I said I'd reply reviews as they go, few though they may be, so that's what I'll do:  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY: hiya! I dunno.your fic is an influence on many-a-thing.I'm also grabbing a few things from Buffy, and I'll probably use weird, dramatic things that make no sense whatsoever, that I've picked up from somewhere. Just don't panic is I suddenly begin talking about filthy eastern ways and magical mysteries. Lol. Tell all your fanfiction buddies about this if you will. Spread the word! Show everyone the light! And so forth. Thanks for telling me how to do the . . . by the way. I kinda figured that was how to do it.  
  
Bombshell: Aww.thank you for the vote of confidence. Whoosh-ka is something I picked up from a great show called 'The footy show' which they show in Australia during the footy season. And, just wondering, do you spell 'seriously', 'siriusly' just because it's a reflection of Sirius? Coz if so, that's cool. And hey, if you like the story so much, tell your friends about it!!! I need more people to read it!!!  
  
Ehlonna: I know.isn't it wonderful??? (in a crappy way). Keep reading, please, if it interests ya!  
  
I'm very excited at the moment because both of the guys left in Australian Idol wanted to do a particular Beatles song. Poor old Guy had to choose something else. He did, tragically, not do a different Beatles song, but that means Shannon's doing 'Hey Jude' next Sunday! I am very excited about this.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all but what I don't own.  
  
Right, let's get down to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Yeah,' said Hermione, looking Malfoy square in the eye. 'I can hack it. I just can't believe it.'  
  
'Uh-huh. Ever considered a career in not being so cryptic.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She waved her wand, and everything that was cleaning went away. The dungeon was spotless. She uttered then the non- detection spell, got up, and brushed herself off.  
  
'See you tomorrow Malfoy.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the next day with a slight headache. Mind you, she thought to herself, as she went to get a drink of water, anyone who had to spend any amount of time with Malfoy would have something like that.  
  
She went downstairs to the common room to see Harry writing furiously. Hermione frowned.his writing would probably be awful. Harry looked up and smiled when he saw her.  
  
'Morning! How was detention with Malfoy?'  
  
'I'll tell ya later. What are you doing?'  
  
'Writing to Mrs Weasley. She sent me news from the Order. Apparantly Percy's decided to come and join us. . . finally.'  
  
'No, seriously?' Percy, along with the rest of the Ministry, had admitted to Lord Voldemort's return at the end of the trio's 5th year. He did, however, know that he ought not to return to home for a while, mainly because Fred and George would probably break his limbs. Being fond of his limbs, he decided to remain in Diagon Alley, and send the family a written apology. Halfway through the last summer, about a month after Hermione, Harry and Ron had arrived at Grimmauld Place, Fred and George decided to officially forgive him. Of course, by officially, they meant sending him a bunch of Weasley Wizards Wheezes. They went over to deliver it to them personally. The trio heard it was a very teary moment, and they were very excited to hear when Percy would finally be willing to join the Order. It looked as though it had arrived at last.  
  
'So I'm sending this letter over to see what's happening and if there's anything they need from us. I trust this meets your approval?'  
  
'Of course,' replied Hermione, magically adding her signature to the parchment. 'My only concern about this though, is that Percy might suddenly turn back. What if Fudge thinks up some new ludicrous theory, like that image of Voldemort being a mirage Dumbledore concocted in his old age, or something like that?'  
  
'You have some imagination 'Mione,' replied Harry. 'It's been over a year and Fudge has been trying to help Dumbledore as much as he can. I think it'll be OK. Begin to trust people a bit more.'  
  
Hermione bit her lip, but uttered an 'all right'.  
  
When the two of them walked down to the Great Hall Ron was already there, stuffing his face. When he saw the pair of them though he swallowed hurriedly.  
  
'Harry! Ginny was wondering when the first quidditch session is?'  
  
'Oh yeah, you're right! I have to begin telling them all. It's tomorrow evening, at 5.00. Should last until 7. We need to try out a new person to be that replacement Chaser, now that Katie's gone.'  
  
'Obviously. A girl in 5th year gave me a tip off though, as to someone who's be really good. Susie something.'  
  
'Susie Bellnak,' said Hermione immediately. 'I know her. She'd be good. She's quite good at slipping out of things. Hence why she became prefect, I guess.'  
  
'Uh-huh. Excellent. Well we'll try her out tomorrow night. I'd better put a notice on the board telling anyone else that the tryouts are on as well.'  
  
The bell rang then. Harry and Hermione each grabbed stacks of toast as the three of them walked up to the transfiguration classroom.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered, looking her usual stern self. She placed her books down on the desk and ordered the class to settle down. They all did so. As Hermione did, she noticed Malfoy sitting to her right, talking to someone that didn't look the slightest bit familiar. Curious, Hermione thought.  
  
'Right,' said the Professor. 'In case any of you haven't noticed, we have a new person in the class today.'  
  
Ahh, thought Hermione, as the rest of the class looked round for the new person, spotted him and began smiling at him. Well, the Slytherins did. Everyone else kind of turned away again, because the new person was obviously a Slytherin.  
  
'I hope you all make him feel welcome. He's only come today, as his father transferred to this location in order to be a little bit closer to his family in this time of need. Please welcome Nikolas Lestrange.'  
  
Lestrange?!?! Hermione turned again to look at the boy. He was standing up now, and walking to the front of the room on the teachers command. He was tall, with black hair which was quite tidy. He was thick set and had very cold, almost black eyes. Hermione recognised that expression on his face.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and saw that Harry had a look of mass resistance on his face. Hermione saw Harry's wand clutched to his side.  
  
Then Hermione turned and noticed Neville, wearing a similar expression on his round face, also clutching his wand. Hermione closed her eyes. Please, she thought to herself. Please don't make them make fools of themselves.  
  
'Right. Nikolas, sit down. Now today, class, we'll be working on one of the simpler spells for your N.E.W.T's. This involves turning something inanimate into something alive.'  
  
The rest of the lesson passed eventually, but Hermione didn't really notice. She was a) pleased with herself, because she'd managed to make the statue in front of her stand up and bow at her with much enthusiasm, first removing his hat, and b) because of this new arrival. He was clearly the son of Bellatrix Lestrange. None other then the person who drove Neville's parents insane, killed Sirius, and drove her own parents insane, in that order. Her heir, basically, was sitting in this classroom. Hermione, and Harry and Neville as well I'm sure, didn't consider the thought of killing this person entirely terrible.  
  
She also noticed how chatty Malfoy was with him. Hmph, she thought. Some converted evil person indeed. She knew he must have been joking. Who makes friends with the son of a life-ruiner and claims they're not evil.  
  
An underknowledged person, said a voice in her head.  
  
God, she replied to the voice, as they were putting their statues (of various states of conciousness) into the drawer. You're not going to let me loathe him for any valid reason are you?  
  
Your choice, said the voice.  
  
When the bell ended Hermione found her headache had returned. Maybe I'm coming down with something, she thought to herself. Bugger, If I'm sick I might have to miss some class.how behind would I get? She thought about this as she headed down to Arithmancy. Harry and Ron scooted off to the common room.  
  
Arithmancy was frustrating. Hermione, for once, couldn't concentrate, because the new kid, Nikolas, was taking it. She couldn't stop giving him the evil eye. Professor Vector was explaining something very complicated about figuring out the reliability of certain spells, and she hardly heard it. Not Hermione-like at all, and she wasn't feeling very happy about it. Padma Patil, who also did Arithmancy, leaned over to her and whispered:  
  
'Are you OK?'  
  
(btw, I'm assuming Padma's usually V. nice, but likes to be treated nicely.)  
  
'I don't know,' replied Hermione. 'I think I'm coming down with something. Also, seen the new student?'  
  
'Yep. I do Transfiguration. He looks freaky. His name rings a bell too.'  
  
'Yeah,' she said scornfully. Padma decided not to elaborate on it.  
  
When the class ended Hermione headed straight down to the lunch table where Harry and Ron were, discussing something.  
  
'I know that kid,' said Harry, taking a bite out of his pie. 'He's in 4th year. He's fast enough on his feet, because I've seen him running before.'  
  
'Ever seen him fly though Harry, that's the main thing.'  
  
'Errr.no. But most people who are fast on their feet are fast in the air.'  
  
'It makes me glad I'm Keeper. I couldn't do anything else. I practically trip over my broomstick while I'm sitting there.'  
  
'Uh-huh. Hey Hermione. How was Arithmancy?'  
  
'Disaster,' she replied. 'The new kid takes that class. Plus I couldn't concentrate.'  
  
'Hermione, not being able to concentrate?' asked Ron. He began fanning himself. 'I think I'm about to have a heart attack.'  
  
'Oh shut up,' she snapped to him. She wished she hadn't yelled though. It made her head feel worse. She brought her head up to her face with a slight groaning sound. Harry noticed this. He brought her to the bench and made her sit down.  
  
'Are you OK?'  
  
'You're the second person that's asked me that. And no. I think I'm sick. I've got a headache that's steadily getting worse.'  
  
'Maybe you should go down to the hospital wing.'  
  
'What have we got next?'  
  
'Nothing. It's Divination. You really should go Hermione. You're beginning to turn pale.'  
  
'No! No, I'll be fine. I need to catch up on Arithmancy. I'll be fine. I just need something to drink.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'Don't worry. I know how to look after myself.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Apparantly she didn't know how to look after herself that well. By the end of the period, her headache had progressed to a sore throat, and her stomach was now beginning to complain. As the bell rang Harry looked at her and nearly fainted, mainly because Hermione looked very close to fainting herself.  
  
'Right, that's it! Hermione, hospital wing. March!'  
  
'What? Don't be absurd-'  
  
'I'm not taking any excuses. Come on.'  
  
So Hermione was marched towards the hospital wing. Well, kind of dragged as well because she was finding it hard to manage the walk. When they got there, and Madam Pomfrey saw Hermione, she let out a gasp.  
  
'Oh my lord!' She felt Hermione's forehead, and took her hand away very quickly. 'You've got a very high fever. You're going to have to stay here for a few days.'  
  
'What?' gasped Hermione. 'I can't! Tomorrow I've got defence.and I'm in detention too.Malfoy won't do it, so I'll get in even more toub-'  
  
'Hermione,' said Harry, who'd been allowed to come in with her. 'Shut up. It'll be fine. You really need to work out your priorities. You're really ill. You need to relax. Ever done that before Hermione? It's really easy and it's great for curing over-worrying and stress.'  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. She was trying to keep her breathing steady. 'You know what I mean Harry. I'm going to be in trouble, and-'  
  
'I'm sure even someone with as cold a heart as Snape will understand. I think this illness is punishment enough. How do you think you got it anyway?'  
  
Hermione pulled the curtains back and began changing into the hospital gown. 'I don't know, Harry,' she said through the curtains. 'It's a muggle illness, so I've obviously got it from before we were on the train. That's odd though.I thought wizards were immune to such diseases.'  
  
'I looked into this,' said Harry. 'It depends on purity of blood. I haven't gotten sick very often.just injured. Ron's NEVER gotten sick. It's incredible. Actually, he told me one he got a wizard illness. It's a bit like the flu, except you don't have control over things flying around your room either. It's very rare, Ron said. Everyone in their family's only gotten it once. He said that one time the twins, Percy and Bill all had it at the same time, and nobody could find anything because it was either floating around in the air or had landed somewhere odd.  
  
'Muggle borns have it very strangely. They're not too susceptible to muggle diseases. But they're also practically immune to wizard diseases, because of all the muggle blood in your veins. You are more susceptible to muggle diseases then the rest of us though.'  
  
Hmm, thought Hermione. Interesting. She pulled the curtains back again and climbed into the bed. Harry sat down next to her.  
  
'I'll make sure the others visit you at some point, OK?'  
  
'All right.' She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Harry was gone.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling. She wondered if the hospital wing stocked muggle Panadol, or something like that, because her head was really beginning to kill her. She supposed she ought to try and sleep, but she was concerned about what was going to happen at detention tonight, when Malfoy found out that she wasn't there. She smiled to herself slightly at the thought of Malfoy having to clean the entire dungeon by himself manually. She did know how unrealistic that was, but hey, let her dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione got visitors at around 6:00, about 2 hours after she'd been emitted into the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna arriced, and Hermione couldn't have been more thrilled to see them.  
  
'Hermione!' gasped Ginny. 'You look awful!'  
  
'Thanks Ginny,' said Hermione, trying to look offended.  
  
'No, I mean it.what do they call this muggle illness.'  
  
'I'm not sure what it is yet,' said Hermione. 'It feels a bit like the flu. It's a high body temperature, headache, stomach ache. It's a really horrible thing to get, in the muggle world.'  
  
'WEI isn't that great either,' remarked Ron.  
  
'Is that what the illness you got called?' asked Hermione. 'What's WE stand for?'  
  
'Wizard Enhancement Illness,' said Luna dreamily. 'Your wizard powers become enhanced, and often become hard to control, particularly when they're asleep. It's handy to keep protective spells around the bedroom door when someone has it, and keep them enclosed.' She drifted onto a seat and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'I wonder if Madam Pomfrey knows how to deal with muggle diseases?' remarked Ginny.  
  
'There have probably been students here before that have gotten muggle diseases.I wouldn't worry about it too much,' said Hermione. 'She probably knows what to do.'  
  
Half an hour later, the 5 of them left, and as they did, Hermione heard Harry conversing rather loudly with someone. Hermione closed her eyes again, opened them again, then found out why he was practically yelling. Malfoy was coming towards her.  
  
'Granger. Why did you go and get sick when we've still got 4 more of these stupid detentions to endure?'  
  
'Malfoy, you really think I can help it? I thought this would make you somewhat satisfied. Because of my bloodline I've gotten some muggle illness so I now feel like shit whereas pure bloods like yourself are basically scot-free.'  
  
Malfoys eyes narrowed at that. 'Pure-bloods get illnesses too Granger. I had a really bad case of EMI when I was six. Don't go saying that pure- bloods don't suffer from any illness whatsoever.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Whatever Malfoy. Just tell Snape we'll have to resume the detentions when I can basically walk.'  
  
'Fine then. Have fun in here Granger.'  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes as Malfoy walked off. God I hate him, she thought to herself. He's so.evil.and such a prick.  
  
Hermione fell asleep about an hour later. She had a strange dream. She was walking in a forest, and it was dark, and windy. She pushed along though. She wished it would stop being so dark and windy, because she was looking for something, and it couldn't hear her. One of the trees slapped her face. It hurt terribly, and Hermione could feel the blood coming out of her face.  
  
'Where ARE you??' she yelled.  
  
She woke up with a start. She was back in the hospital wing. She didn't have a clue what happened. The strangest thing, though, was that Hermione touched her face, and her fingers had blood on them. How had she gotten that graze?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rar! OK, I'm taking a new view of this. I am officially the best author in the world. To tell me exactly how much I rock, please review! And do it soon.I've keep getting stomach aches when I think about how Paul McCartney's a father at 61. Please distract me from this pain. 


	4. bad news, and Malfoy turning soft?

Chapter 4: Bad news, And Malfoy turning soft?  
  
Greetings my fanfic-reading friends. How are we all? I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. For those of you that have read it, and not reviewed, shame on you. However, I'll forgive you if you review soon. OK? Do we have a deal?  
  
For those of you that have reviewed, here are my comments:  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY: hehe, indeed. I understand, thanks for saying that it's good and stuff.and it is disturbing because he's now quite old.and I'd just be upset if he was younger and having a child.John Lennon and him were partners in writing songs during the 60's, but then John left him and ran off with his Japanese wife. He was shot in 1980 by a bastard. So he's dead. Paul lives on though.*shiver*. Keep on with your story though.have you written the last chappie yet? I'll have to check.  
  
Electra*27: stupid Word puts that capital thing there, and thanks for the compliments. Yes, Draco and Hermione are cool.I'm wondering how I'll be manipulating it though.  
  
Electra*27 (again): You could always just read the whole thing and review at the end ya know.but I'm not complaining.a review's a review!  
  
Electra*27 (for the last time): muchly, thank you. Hope you enjoyed it, and yes, I got the dream thing from you.I'll add you to the disclaimer.keep on with your story man!  
  
Disclaimer: Just something that indicates I don't own any characters or anything like that. I also do NOT own the idea of self harming in dreams.that does indeed belong to electra*27. I do own Kedua syndrome though.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to no-one in particular, except my notebook, which handily stores any notes on the future of the story I plan to expel. And the loyal people that review for me. Thanks muchly.  
  
Let's get down to it then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up, truly, at around 9.00 am the next day. She felt so bad, opening her eyes took a great deal of effort, and the breakfast in front of her made her feel like throwing up profusely.  
  
(A/N: I'm basing this on the last time I got really sick. I couldn't eat a thing, I couldn't read, I couldn't do anything.except sleep, really).  
  
Madam Pomfrey came in then, and took a look at her. 'I'll take your temperature,' she said hurriedly. She waved her wand at Hermione, and a couple of numbers appeared above her head. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
'Oh dear. You're going to be here for a while Miss Granger.'  
  
'Ohhh,' moaned Hermione. 'Can't you magically lower my temperature or something like that? I'm going to get so behind.'  
  
'I assure you, Miss Granger, there's no way you'll be able to concentrate on anything in the state you're in. The fact that you managed to wake up and are able to talk is, on its own, quite extraordinary. I was meaning to ask you, by the way, how did you get that scar on your face?'  
  
'Scar?'  
  
'Yes, have a look.' Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a mirror, and she saw that there was, indeed, a scar on her cheek. Hermione remained puzzled, until she remembered.  
  
'Oh yes! I had a dream last night, and a branch came up and hit my face. I must have scratched myself in my sleep or something about that. No big drama.'  
  
Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened. She looked at Hermione strangely, and said 'You're muggle-born, yes?'  
  
'Yes,' replied Hermione, slightly impatiently. 'That's why I've got a muggle illness as opposed to a wizard one.'  
  
'Yes. . . wizard illness. . . right, well I'll leave you to rest then, and I insist that you do try to sleep. I'll be around with some medication in an hour.'  
  
'OK,' replied Hermione.  
  
Madam Pomfrey left in a hurry. Hermione settled down on the pillows, and fell asleep again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed towards the Principals office.  
  
'Honeydukes!' she cried. The stone gargoyle sprang open, and Madam Pomfrey rushed up the stairs.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting calmly on his desk chair, reading a letter. When he looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey walking towards him, appearing flustered, he folded the letter, placed it carefully in a drawer, closed the drawer and looked up.  
  
'Poppy. Lovely to see you. What can I do for you?'  
  
'Professor. Last night I emitted Hermione Granger into the hospital wing. She looks dreadful sir. She's muggle-born, so I suspected it was something like that muggle illness. The flu.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded. 'I see. Continue.'  
  
'Well, I came to her this morning, and she looked horrible. Very pale. I noticed also, that she had a gash on her face. And I asked her where she got it. She said she'd had a dream, and a branch slapped against her face, or something like that. And the scar was there.'  
  
Dumbledore said nothing, he just looked at her, politely puzzled.  
  
'Professor. I think Miss Granger has Kedua Syndrome.'  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded at this, and frowned. He began pacing up and down his room, then he turned and said 'Remind me, Poppy. What happens with this syndrome?'  
  
'Well, sufferers tend to be pure-bloods, so why she's got it, I don't know. But it seems as though it's a muggle illness. They recover from the muggle symptoms after about 2 weeks, but one thing remains. They keep getting strange dreams, and they'll get beaten up according to what happens in the dream. Only one other muggle-born person has ever gotten it before. He couldn't recover, and he dreamt his own death.'  
  
Dumbledore turned sharply at this. 'What's the cure for this illness?'  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked down. 'Well.it's a mental illness as well as a physical one. It's usually very powerful witches and wizards that get it.'  
  
'I cannot deny that miss Granger has the potential to be very powerful. Continue.'  
  
'And they need something. Two things actually. One for herself, and one for.the world. The person that died from this disease needed someone to come back from the dead, but of course that can't happen. He dreamt himself drinking poison, I think.'  
  
'Ahh. Right. Well we'll have to monitor these dreams she's having then. How long was it until this other case died?'  
  
'About a year after she first got the disease. The dreams progress. They're virtually impossible to translate at first. When it progresses a bit though, it becomes clear what they need.'  
  
'Ahh. Right. I suppose there is nothing we can really do but wait then.'  
  
'Wait? But, Professor . . . what if it's too late?'  
  
Dumbledore patted Madam Pomfrey's arm comfortingly. 'Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't die. I'll get Minerva to bring Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to me. They ought to be aware of this. Don't tell Miss Granger yet though.I don't think she needs this on her mind while she's recovering from the muggle symptoms. Thank you for seeing me about this Poppy.'  
  
'No. . . no problem Professor.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Rom had just been down to the Potions dungeon to collect Hermione's homework. Snape sneered at them to tell her that the detentions will continue once she's well again, and 10 points were off Gryffindor for her getting sick at such a stupid time.  
  
'God,' said Ron, when they were outside. 'The nerve of him. It's not Gryffindor's fault Hermione got sick. It's not even Hermione's fault. He's such a *censored*.  
  
'Now now Ron,' replied Harry. 'Hermione wouldn't want you saying something like that.' He carefully tucked the piece of parchment Snape had given him into his backpack. 'What have we got next?'  
  
'Another free. It would be Ancient Runes for Hermione.'  
  
'We ought to get that homework too.'  
  
Just then, they heard a door slam. Harry and Ron turned to see Professor McGonagall walking quickly towards them.  
  
'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. Professor Dumbledore needs to see you.'  
  
'What?' said Ron suddenly, getting worried. 'What have we done, Professor?'  
  
'You haven't done anything Mr Weasley. This concerns Miss Granger,' replied the teacher.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, scared, as they followed Professor McGonagall to the Gargoyle behind which Professor Dumbledore's office lurked.  
  
'Honeydukes!' said Professor McGonagall. The gargoyle sprang open and Professor McGonagall shooed Harry and Ron up it, then said goodbye and left down the corridor as Harry and Ron were carried up to the Principal.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood there, and smiled at the pair of them.  
  
'Welcome Harry, Ron.'  
  
'Professor!' said Harry. 'We were sent here by Professor McGonagall. She said it was something to do with Hermione. What is it?'  
  
'Yes. Miss Granger was emitted into the hospital wing last night. Correct?'  
  
'Yes,' replied Harry, impatiently.  
  
'Well, she had a dream last night, and in it, she got hit by a branch. When she woke up, the scar from the branch was there.'  
  
Harry looked at Ron, wide-eyed. Ron stared steadily at Professor Dumbledore. 'What does that mean, Professor?' he asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, then sat down on his chair. 'Madam Pomfrey believes that Hermione has Kedua Syndrome.'  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each either. Neither of them had the FOGGIEST-  
  
'It means,' continued Dumbledore, 'That Hermione will recover from her muggle symptoms fine. But she won't lose her ability to hurt herself in her dreams. Not unless a cue is found through dream-translating.'  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, shocked. Hermione had the ability to hurt herself in her dreams. They'd never heard of something like this before.  
  
'Can she hurt other people professor?'  
  
'No, she can only hurt herself. Research has shown, however, that other people can sense exactly what the sufferer means.'  
  
'I don't understand, Professor,' said Harry quietly.  
  
'The only way of curing this part of the illness,' said Dumbledore. 'Is to find out what Hermione needs. The illness arrises from too main needs. One that's personal, and one that effects a lot of people. Once both of them are recovered, Hermione will be as well.'  
  
'And,' said Ron slowly, taking it all in. 'We need to have a look at Hermione's dreams. . . in order to find out what she needs.'  
  
'Precisely,' said the Professor. 'At the moment though, it will be very hard to translate the dreams, because they'd only be very vague. It will take about 2 months for the dreams to have any sort of significant meaning.  
  
'I must insist,' he continued, 'That you do not tell Miss Granger about this just yet.'  
  
'What?' said Harry. 'We can't do that. She has a right to know.she's the person suffering.'  
  
'Yes Harry.I do wish for you to tell her. . . but do you really think she's going to recover easily from her muggle symptoms if she's got that on her mind?'  
  
Harry looked down at the ground, and nodded sadly. Ron was still standing quite upright. 'Professor?' he asked. 'Has anyone ever died from this illness before?'  
  
'Only one person on record. His needs weren't met in time, and he dreamt that he was drinking poison.'  
  
Harry and Ron cringed at that. Harry had gone quite pale at the thought of Hermione drinking poison in her sleep.  
  
'I strongly advise you two not to worry. It was a year after this case first got the illness that he died. His need couldn't be met. We will make sure, however, that Hermione's needs are met, when we find out what they are.  
  
'I had another reason for calling you both here. It only saddens me that Miss Granger isn't here to hear this. I got a letter from Remus Lupin this morning.'  
  
Their ears pricked up. 'Oh really?' said Harry. 'What did it say?'  
  
'Well, I was getting to that. He says that Percy's moving back to the Burrow tomorrow, and attending his first meeting in Grimmauld place tomorrow evening.'  
  
'Well, that's nice. I'll have to make sure Hermione knows that. I'll drop by the hospital wing before quidditch practise.'  
  
'Jolly good!' said Dumbledore. 'I'll see you two later then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed, thinking about a song her mother use to love.before.  
  
There are places I remember, All my life, though some have changed, Some forever not for better, Some have gone, and some remain, All these places have their moments, With lovers and friends I still can recall, Some are dead and some are living, In my life, I've loved them all,  
  
But of all these friends and lovers, There is no-one, compares with you, And these memories lose their meaning, When I think of love, as something new, Though I know I'll never lose affection, For people and things, that went b4, I know I'll often stop and think about them, In my life I love you more.  
  
Though I know I'll never lose affection, For people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life, I love you more,  
  
In my life, I love you more.  
  
(A/N: Yes, a Beatles song, but it WILL have relevance.)  
  
Her mum use to sing it to herself whenever she was sad. Hermione always presumed it sort of comforted her from how life was. Hermione wasn't sure why she was thinking about it. She missed having her mother, she presumed.  
  
It's so unfair, she thought to herself. How come some evil family, like Malfoy's family, have never had something seriously bad ever happen to them, whereas people, like Harry, and Neville, and me, who want to do some good in the world, have things like this happen to them.  
  
She thought about her parents. They'd been emitted to St. Mungo's as soon as Hermione got there and found them wandering around in the house cluelessly. She supposed they were in the same conditions as Neville's parents: Closed off, with Nurses analysing them, trying to make them remember, and recognise her. She'd be visiting them at Christmas of course. Gee, she thought to herself. That'll be cheerful tidings. She closed her eyes, and began to doze off again.  
  
She was now in a dark room. She was searching for something again. She felt something brush against her leg.  
  
'Crookshanks?' she said. 'Is that you?'  
  
Suddenly Hermione heard a hiss, then something sharp seared across her arm. She howled, and woke up with a start.  
  
She could see her hand covering her arm. She removed her arm and saw a huge scratch there.  
  
She sighed, took out her wand and repaired the scratch. She'd also mended the scar from that morning. Simple things like that were easy. She learnt the spells from practise N.E.W.T. papers. She thought this very peculiar. She had no idea she was self-harming in her sleep. She thought it very peculiar.or at least she tried to think it. She found it hard though.it hurt to think.  
  
She had a day of sleeping and waking, pretty much. She woke up again at 6.00 in the evening, presumably when Harry and Ron were out testing for their chaser. Hmm, she thought, checking her watch.  
  
Someone entered the room. Hermione pretended to be asleep.  
  
'That doesn't work for me Granger. I have Head-related news.'  
  
'Malfoy. Am I having another nightmare?'  
  
'That was pathetic Granger. You need to do better then that next time.'  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and forced herself up (with a great deal of effort). She magicked herself a glass of water, and forced herself to look at him.  
  
Was it her imagination, or did he not have his usual sneer? Obviously it was her imagination, because it was right back again the second he looked directly at her.  
  
'What's this Head news?'  
  
'Aww.no 'Hi Draco, how nice to see you.'  
  
'Malfoy, seeing you is no pleasure of mine. Now what's this news?'  
  
'Well, you know how it's Halloween in two months time, and we usually have the feast?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well, Professor Dumbledore said to me, that perhaps you and I ought to use our imaginations with it, and see if we can organise something a little bit different for the special occasion.'  
  
Hermione nodded. 'Sounds all right to me. What kind of thing were you thinking about?'  
  
'Something like a dance, I reckon. I'd suggest it for Christmas, but a lot of people, including me, aren't going to be at school then.'  
  
'Or me,' she added, half-heartedly.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth, like he was going to elaborate, but decided against it.  
  
'Well, I suppose we can talk about it when you're recovered from.what's this muggle disease you've got?'  
  
'Flu, I think. Madam Pomfrey hasn't actually told me what it is.'  
  
'Hmm.what's it involve?'  
  
'High temperature, headaches, hallucinating.well, hallucinating I'm presuming, because I'm having a civilised conversation with someone I don't like very much.  
  
Malfoy shook his head at that. 'Why do you hate me so Granger?'  
  
She thought about that question. She thought about all the times he'd been horrible to her, about his constant bullying towards Hagrid, begin all teachers-petty towards Professor Umbridge in 5th year. . .  
  
'There are many reasons why Malfoy.'  
  
Malfoy looked at her critically for a second. 'You know that muggle business all the muggles fight about. . . what is it. . . reliagon?'  
  
'Religion. Yeah, what about it?'  
  
'Doesn't that teach forgiveness?'  
  
Hermione was puzzled at what he said. 'I guess. . . I've never really been into religion. . . wait.' It was her turn to look at Malfoy critically. 'Are you begging me for forgiveness Malfoy? I never knew you had that in you.'  
  
Malfoy clutched a hand to his heart. 'Granger, you insult me, thinking that I would beg for something like that.'  
  
Hermione kept quiet, inviting Malfoy to explain himself just a tad more.  
  
'Remember detention the other day Granger? Remember what I said? We have to be, basically, partners, for this whole year. I don't ask you to forgive me for things that, mostly, I don't really regret having in the resume that is my life-'  
  
Hermione snorted at this.  
  
'I just ask for acceptance. I can't help who I am Granger. Not for the most part. I am a pure-blood. I have been raised to believe that the Dark Lord's principles are correct. And in some ways, I still believe that they are, despite the fact that I'm not evil any more-'  
  
'Malfoy,' Hermione interrupted. 'How can you claim that you're not evil, and yet still believe some of the principles Voldemort teaches?'  
  
Malfoy considered that. 'Granger. The principles of the Dark Lord are that if you surrender to him and obey him, you will gain power. I still believe that. If you follow the dark lord, you will gain power, and a lot of it. I don't believe, however, that it is necessarily nice power. . . and I don't believe that having this power won't lead to future regrets.'  
  
Hermione considered that. It seemed quite sensible, she presumed. But she found it so hard to believe that Malfoy was willing to basically repent. This is MALFOY, for Christ's sake.  
  
'The problem with a lot of you goodie-goodies,' continued Malfoy. 'Is that you're all so racist against people who have ever had any connections to the Dark Lord, you are unwilling to think that they might be willing to change. You think only those who are born to your side are truly trustworthy. That's why you all don't seem to trust Snape.'  
  
Hermione leaned closer to Hermione then. Those eyes were really boring into her.  
  
'Isn't it, Granger?'  
  
Hermione didn't reply. She just pushed him away.  
  
'I'm contagious.'  
  
Malfoy snorted at that. 'Likely. Anyway, here's my proposition. You don't have to forgive me, and god forbid it because I don't want you to forgive me. You just have to learn to accept me. . . and learn to live with me. Because, when you think about it Granger, we're stuck with each other for a very, very long time.'  
  
With that, Malfoy left.  
  
You know, a voice in Hermione said to her, as she began to doze off again. For an absolute prick of a person, he does have quite a bit of wisdom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK guys, some things in this chappie I'm sure are a bit weird, but they will mean something in future . . . you guys gotta admit I'm good . . . I managed to write a new chapter, and do laundry, and watch weird movie 6 times, all in a day. To tell me how fabulous I am, please review. Reviewing could also be used for telling me that no, I suck, and I should stop bragging. Anything, anything at all, click on that handy box below that says REVIEW! 


	5. Released, and the Quiet Room

Chapter 5: Released from Ward, and The Quiet Room  
  
Hello everyone, again! I hope you all appreciate me writing this next chapter when I could be studying for exams. Actually.it's more that I'm grateful to you for wanting me to write more of this, so that I can stall from studying.shiver, studying. Maths is evil!!!!!!! Thank you.  
  
Reviews! (or rather, my responses to them):  
  
*~*Bombshell: Sorry I posted Chapter 4 b4 you had a chance to reply to chapter 3. Doesn't Sirius Black kick it? Ahh well.this next chapter I hope will be good.siriusly.  
  
*~*Bombshell (again): The weird movie I was watching was probably Magical Mystery Tour. . . it's a Beatles movie. It's funky and I'm v. attracted to young Paul McCartney so rar with that. And I an updating this right now!  
  
*~*somebody(): G'day. I can't tell you yet what's going to happen to Hermione.you'll have to keep on reading PS - don't you hate it when authors do that?  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: Ahh yes, the unique Malfoy-not-wanting-to-change thing. . . must be the whole Australian-mortally-obsessed-in-the-Beatles thing I've got going for me. Lol. Anyway I reviewed your story for one last (:'( ) time. I hope you like this next chappie chappie.  
  
*~*Ehlonna: I'm lost? What do you agree with? Review to tell me! *wink wink *  
  
*~*Ehlonna: (again) (changes song on Media Player) thank you for the compliment ;). What do you agree with though?  
  
*~*Hermionestar2020: Now don't you jeer. . . just because my previous fanfictions have sucked and this is the first one that's getting any kind of response. . . lol. Thank you for the compliment. Keep on a-reading and a- reviewing. Ta!  
  
Now, you must all remember that I am, in fact, an Aussie. So our times are very strange (to those of you that live in the US, UK or Perth, lol.) But I cannot stress this enough guys. . . I'm not very popular. PLEASE tell other people about this story if you like it. . . even if you hate it so they can send me abusive reveals for improper use of the word 'and', or something like that. Or. . . to say that the Beatles are totally gay, or something. Review!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever.you know the drill. If I encorporate something that seems very strange in here, don't worry, I'm watching a very strange movie for about the 27th time since my friend leant it to me. OK, I've turned it off, just so I can concentrate on writing this.  
  
Righto, let's begin. How much does Delta Goodrem rock?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks had gone by, and Hermione was feeling much better. Her fever had come down, her headache was almost gone, and she could eat again. . . in fact, she was eating more then usual, because she'd begun to realise just how bloody hungry she was.  
  
She'd been keeping up with her studies too. . . of course, she was helped by her friends, who did what they could.none of them, however, could quite do it properly for Hermione, so she'd do whatever they didn't do. . . it was an effective system, and she kept up that way.  
  
That evening she was visited from Harry and Ron. They had told her about Percy settling in the Burrow nicely and taking an active part in the Order, with ideas and such. . . but she couldn't help feeling they were hiding something from her. She'd been arguing with herself for the past few days whether or not she should ask them about it.  
  
'Hey Hermione,'  
  
'Hello you two. How was class?'  
  
'Boring, but whatever. During Care Of Magical Creatures Goyle almost got eaten by a Scungeweasle.'  
  
'Goyle messed with something like a Scungeweasle? How stupid can he be?'  
  
'See,' remarked Ron to Harry. 'I told you she'd already know what a Scungeweasle is.'  
  
'Of course I do. How's Hagrid?'  
  
'He's OK. He wants to see you, as soon as you're better. We told him we'd let him know.'  
  
'All right.'  
  
Silence emerged. Harry and Ron were busy shuffling their feet. Hermione sighed. She supposed now would be a good time to ask them about what she was worrying about.'  
  
'Sit down you two. I need to ask you something.'  
  
The pair looked at each other, concerned. But they obeyed her, took seats and looked at her questioningly.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. She then looked at both of them, and said. 'I was wondering. . . are you two hiding something from me?'  
  
Harry and Ron looked truthfully confused, until they remembered. Of course, they thought. She's seen past us with keeping quiet about her Kedua.  
  
'Well Hermione,' said Ron. 'There is some-'  
  
'Yeah,' Harry butted in. 'We were debating whether or not to tell you because we thought you'd disapprove. But we'll tell you now anyway. I've made Susie Bellnak Chaser for Gryffindor.'  
  
Ron looked thoroughly confused for a split second. Luckily Hermione didn't notice him until he recovered and said 'Oh yeah. We were worried you wouldn't like that.'  
  
Hermione was thoroughly confused at that. 'Why would I disapprove?'  
  
'Well. . . because. . . we thought you didn't like her, because she's been a trouble-maker, and she was still made a prefect.'  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'She is a troublemaker. . . but I won't deny that she's a very lovely person and an even better prefect. She's funny and considerate and all that other stuff. I think you two worry a bit too much about what I think, if you were concerned about that. Congratulations. . . she'll be a good Chaser.'  
  
Harry feigned reliefness. Ron was still utterly befrazzled. Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to enter.  
  
'Miss Granger. I've been analysing your statistics, and I think you're pretty much cured. You're welcome to leave this ward now.'  
  
Hermione practically fainted. 'Really?'  
  
'Really really.' (I happened to be thinking of Shrek for some reason.)  
  
'Great!' Hermione leapt up and began pulling on her school robes and gathering all her stuff. When she was done, Madam Pomfrey made her take one last bought of medication, and smiled at her.  
  
'If you've got any more problems, feel free to come to me. It's good to see you managed to repair that scratch on your cheek. A shame it left that scar though.'  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, and felt the scar along her cheek, then the one along her arm. Then she smiled and left. Harry and Ron, frowning slightly at hearing of these injuries, followed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the next day, for the first time in ages, without a headache. Rar, she thought to herself as she began getting dressed.  
  
She entered the Great Hall to the usual jeers of the Slytherin table. She looked at them and made a face. Pansy Parkinson was hooting hysterically. Hermione shook her head, and thought to herself, how is it that a singular person can be such an extraordinary mixture of extremely ugly and extremely bitchy?  
  
'Hey Granger! Recovered from your illness yet? Fancy you being away from your studies for such a long time. You're gonna be way behind. What a shame.'  
  
God, she thought, was that meant to be INSULTING? She'd show her. 'If that was meant to be an insult, then you really need practise. Oh, just wondering. . . exactly how much of that deformity potion did you take your last potion lesson? Because I seriously do not think it's worn out yet. . . oh, wait, you're PANSY. . . you always look that deformed. So rude of me. Carry on.'  
  
And she walked right on, past the open-mouthed expressions of all the Slytherins that were sitting there. Malfoy was extremely impressed. Hmm, he thought. Perhaps she isn't gonna be that goody-two-shoes after all.  
  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron had Extendable Ears in their ears. They took them out the second she sat down.  
  
'Nice one, Hermione.'  
  
'Thank you Harry. Now, I'm going to have to forbid you two from ever saying that to any of your fellow classmates.'  
  
The two of them just stared at her for a few seconds. Then all three of them burst into hysterical laughter. It was good to laugh again.  
  
The bell rang soon afterwards, and Hermione walked off to Potions. She entered the room and took her spot next to Malfoy. He entered a minute after, smiled slightly at her, and came up to her. He held out his hand. Hermione looked at it, confused.  
  
'I hereby announce, Granger, that you are, in fact, able to retaliate in a way that is a) translatable to the less intelligent than yourself, and b) extremely insulting. It only pains me that you weren't able to come up with something like that when you last insulted me. Well done.'  
  
Hermione took his hand, and shook it rather uneasily. She then rolled her eyes, smiled, and began laying out her ingredients.  
  
'What's the date today, Malfoy?'  
  
'Um. . . the 25th September, I think. Why?'  
  
'Well, you said you had a proposition for Halloween? Something that we could do? I think I said something that steered you off track, or something like that, didn't I?'  
  
'Oh yeah. Come to the Quiet Room at 5:30. I'll tell you then.'  
  
Snape entered the room just then. Hermione shut up quickly.  
  
'Right. Not that I really care but welcome back Miss Granger.'  
  
'Thank you sir,' replied Hermione distractedly. She was looking for a quill.  
  
'Today we're working on the enlargement potion. If you add this potion to something you're cooking, for example, it will make it grow. It can be quite strong. The strength of it depends on how many Scungeweasle tail- hairs you put in it. I strongly recommend, therefore, that you don't use too many. 3 should be enough. Get started.'  
  
Rustlings and bangings of cauldrons and cutting of ingredients could be heard throughout the scene. Malfoy and Hermione worked silently for a few minutes, before Malfoy took the chance to speak.  
  
'When did you get released from the inner holdings of the hospital wing?'  
  
'Last night.'  
  
'Right. You do realise that our detentions resume tonight therefore.'  
  
'Yes, I'm aware. No problem.when we're done hearing about this wonderful idea of yours for Halloween, we can come down here and begin detention.'  
  
'All right. Will you work your magic again? I really wanna get out of there quickly.'  
  
'Yeah yeah whatever. It all sounds fine to me.'  
  
Suddenly a bang could be heard. Hermione whipped around and noticed that Nikolas Lestrange was standing there, trying to figure out what the hell he'd gotten wrong with the potion. Hermione grimaced, and Malfoy sniggered.  
  
'Hehe. . . so Nikolas isn't as smart as he says he is.'  
  
Hermione looked over at him again. 'What's he like?'  
  
'Who, Nikolas? Nice enough. I've talked to him. A bit too obsessed in the Dark Arts though. A bit like his mother,' he added half-heartedly.  
  
'So it is. . . her. . . son, is it?'  
  
'Yup. He thinks just like his mother. . . if he acts like he talks, he's going to be a very powerful person one day.'  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Malfoy then. 'You say that like it's a good thing.'  
  
Malfoy shrugged. 'It's his decision. He won't have a very happy life. Ever thought about how miserable the Dark Lord's life is? I mean, day after day (alone on a hill, the man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still) he has to sit around, order people around, and be really evil. Must get dreadfully boring after a while. . . don't you think?'  
  
Hermione smiled grimly to herself. 'He chose that lifestyle, you realise.'  
  
Malfoy decided to drop the subject, by saying 'Yes. . . of course he did.'  
  
The pair of them worked silently until they heard Snape's voice sounding.  
  
'That will be all everyone. Bottle a sample and bring it up to me with you and your partners name on it.'  
  
Hurrah, thought Hermione to herself, as she put all her stuff away (Malfoy was taking up their potion).  
  
Malfoy came back rather giggly. Hermione was surprised at that. Since when has a Malfoy been giggly?  
  
'What is it?'  
  
He began shaking in laughter. 'Don't worry. . . just thinking about the fact that it's an. . . enlargement potion.'  
  
Hermione got it straight away of course. She rolled her eyes and the bell chose that moment to ring.  
  
'You're all so immature, you know,' she said, as she headed out of the classroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That evening she remembered what Malfoy had asked her to do. She was in the middle of hearing Harry and Ron's Quidditch techniques. The team outlook was sounding promising. . . it was obvious that the inclusion of Susie Bellnak was really lifting up the spirits of the Gryffindor team. Hermione was just remembering how spectacularly they lost their last match to Slytherin. It didn't help that Katie Bell was extremely sick and they had to get a last minute replacement.  
  
Then she remembered. She was suppose to be meeting Malfoy in the Quiet Room. Bugger, she thought to herself as she took out her key from her pocket.  
  
'Hey you two. I have to go and see Malfoy about some Head People's business.'  
  
'Have fun.'  
  
'Thank you.' She held the key in her hand, said 'Quiet Room' and was immediately gone from the sight of Harry and Ron, who were baffled as to how she managed to disappear like that.  
  
Hermione arrived at the quiet room in 3 seconds flat (as opposed to three seconds sharp? Honestly. . . honestly, English is a stupid language). And what a sight it was.  
  
It was a large, circular room. There was a fire to one side, and armchairs everywhere, as well as several lounges to the back. A huge rug was in the middle of the room, and there were several large windows which showed a marvellous view of the Hogwarts castle. A bit extravagant, she thought to herself, considering the fact that only two people are allowed to use it.  
  
'Hey Granger, over here.'  
  
Hermione noticed Malfoy sitting on an armchair, reading through a sheaf of parchment. Hermione sat down on a fairly nearby chair and looked quizzically at him.  
  
(A/N: Now guys, in case you haven't noticed, my vocabulary isn't that great. I don't read a lot, unless I'm nigelated. So, if any of these words isn't quite correct, please tell me.)  
  
'OK, suppose you want to know my idea?'  
  
'You suppose correctly. You haven't forgotten it, have you?'  
  
'No. What do you take me for Granger? My idea's simple enough. An Amusement Day.'  
  
Seeing the completely black expression on Hermiones face, he invited himself to continue.  
  
'You know how in the muggle world they have these weird things where there are shops and. . . stalls. . . I think they're called? And rides . . . and things like that?'  
  
'Oh yes. They call those carnivals. They tend to have them sometimes on Halloween.' She thought about this one time in her life where her parents took her to this Halloween carnival. She shivered. The carnival was awful, come to think of it. 'But the muggle ones are really pathetic.'  
  
Malfoy raised a singular eyebrow. 'Surely they're not all bad. What's so bad about them?'  
  
'Oh. . . rides that malfunction every hour. Food that's been handled by about 10 people before it finally reaches you. Really bad prizes and activities. . . '  
  
'Uh-huh. That's the problem with Muggles. No imagination.'  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'Actually, it's more like, no funds. Unlike magic, things in muggle carnivals aren't free. Even really crap things cost some form of money.'  
  
'Hmm.' Malfoy pondered this. 'What did you do for fun then, when you were a muggle, Granger?'  
  
'Malfoy,' she replied. 'I've never been a muggle. I'm a witch. When I didn't know I was a witch, however, I'd. . . I dunno. . . do homework, study. A lot of people in the muggle world go shopping, watch movies, listen to music, hang out with friends, that sort of thing.'  
  
'Did you do that sort of thing?'  
  
'Nope. Never had time. Never had friends either.' She smiled grimly.  
  
'Never had friends?' asked Malfoy. 'Why not?'  
  
Hermione shrugged. 'I don't know. I guess I just didn't have time for them.' she snorted. 'They were all stupid anyway.'  
  
Malfoy smiled at that. 'You know, for someone that campaigns continuously for people to be treated equally, and not reading books by their covers, and all that stuff, you seem to be an awful lot like that yourself.'  
  
'Well, it's true in this case. All of them. . . called me every name under the book.'  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows. 'Were any of these names true?'  
  
Hermione started. 'No! Of course not!'  
  
'No? I don't believe you. There's always some amount of truth in an insult, I find.'  
  
'Well,' replied Hermione. 'I guess. . . maybe. . . there was some truth. . . in some of them. . . but I'm not like that any more.'  
  
Malfoy snorted. 'What, a teachers pet know-it-all more obsessed with her studies then having fun?'  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, unable to think of a very good response.  
  
'Anyway, this Amusement Day thingy,' continued Malfoy. 'We have each year doing a particular part of it, and then on Halloween we round them all up together, and spend the day at this carnival, and go to the feast for dinner.'  
  
'OK . . do you want me to send out the message?'  
  
'If you would.' Malfoy looked at his watch. 'Hmm.time for us to go down. Did you know how to get out of this room?'  
  
'I guess you just order the key to take you back to the right place.'  
  
'Ah.'  
  
'I'll try it first.' She took out her key and held it in her hand. 'Potions classroom,' she said clearly. She felt herself being taken away, and landed 3 seconds later in the Potions room, with Malfoy at her heels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later Hermione was back in her dormitory. She was quite tired, but decided she'd better read that chapter of Runes In Romania before falling asleep. She wondered where Harry and Ron were as well. She figured she could wait for them too.  
  
She got her book from her dormitory, and came downstairs to read it.  
  
Chapter 6: Armestious's Rein  
  
In 2006B.C. Armestious defeated heir to Romania Cremestus by a series of sharp curses to the heart. Armestious then claimed the throne. He changed Romania in many ways during his 20 year reign. He invented protection charms around his country, and he defeated several dark dynasties of the time. In 1986 B.C. Armestious got one of the most curious diseases known to wizardkind, Kedua's syndrome. It took him a year to get over it, when he finally managed to find a loving wife to cure him of the disease. He lived for many years afterwards, dying on June 23rd 1943, with his wife by his side.  
  
Hermione read up to there, then collapsed in her chair, asleep.  
  
She was standing on a big white square, like a boxing ring, alone. She was thinking about. . . something. . . she wasn't sure what though. She couldn't get a lock on what she was thinking about.  
  
She had a vague idea that she needed to get out of the square. She began to move forward. She was pushed back however, with a pain in her arm. Hermione looked at her upper arm and saw fingernail marks there. Bugger, she thought. She tried to move another way, but what again pushed back, this time her stomach received some amount of pain. She kept on trying, but she kept being knocked back. She was confused. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron came into the common room, and saw Hermione lying there, asleep. They looked at each other, alarmed, and rushed to her side. Harry heard her mumbling. Something like 'Let me go'. Harry looked at Ron, Ron nodded, and they both began shaking her. She woke with a start.  
  
Guys I am so sorry this has taken me so long. I've been really busy, but yay, for me, I have finished this chapter.  
  
In order to complain about me taking so long to do this chapter, you're going to have to review. 


	6. the Truth, PreHalloween and Quidditch

Chapter 6: The truth, Halloween and Quidditch  
  
Hiya all! Let's see how long this chapter takes! Lol. Reviews, reviews!!!  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: tim does fly doesn't he? Time also tends to fly. Lol. Anyhow, I hope you like this next one, and yes, I do agree that no-one's perfect.  
  
*~*electra*27: hiya. Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm feeling a bit sparse on the review front at the moment, in case you haven't noticed.  
  
*~*bombshell: indeed, cool is the word.  
  
Disclaimer: I own. . . my cat, my brain and my consistent back pain. Ow.  
  
OK, I think that's all. Let's begin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Harry! Ron! I must have dozed off . . . I. . . ouch!'  
  
'Hermione, what is it?' asked Ron, panicked.  
  
Hermione was clutching her arm. Harry took her hand off it, and saw the fingernail marks there. Hermione lifted up her jumper slightly, and Harry and Ron saw the bruising she'd gotten from there. They looked at her in alarm.  
  
'Hermione, how'd you get those injuries?'  
  
Hermione didn't really know. She shook her head. 'I was dreaming. . . and. . . I got hit there. . . I don't understand it. . . do either of you?'  
  
Harry and Ron looked somewhat guiltily at each other. Hermione was confused.  
  
'You do know! How come I wasn't told? What's happening to me?'  
  
Harry sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Hermione, please understand us. We wanted to tell you, but Dumbledore forbade us until you were well again. We'll tell you now. Won't we Ron?'  
  
'Yup,' said Ron. 'Absolutely.'  
  
'So?' asked Hermione, looking from one of them to the other. 'What is it?'  
  
'Hermione,' said Harry, taking hold of her hand. 'There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. You've got Kedua's syndrome, Hermione.'  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She did, naturally, know what it was. . . having just read about a famous Romanian King who had gotten it. 'No . . . I can't . . . only pure-bloods get that . . . '  
  
'The resources aren't always accurate on that Hermione,' said Ron. 'It's very powerful witches and wizards that tend to get it. Powerful witches and wizards tend to be purebloods, because they have more concentrated magic in their veins. You are, however, Hermione, very powerful, despite being muggle born. Thusly, you are quite susceptible to Kedua's syndrome.'  
  
'Oh,' Hermione replied.  
  
There was an awkward pause. Ron began fidgeting. Hermione looked down, then up again. Nothing had changed . . . and her stomach was hurting quite a bit now.  
  
'Um. . .' she said. 'Has anyone . . . um . . . died from it?'  
  
'Just one person,' replied Harry. 'They couldn't cure him, and he dreamt himself drinking poison.'  
  
Hermione, now notably frightened, then said. 'Right. So how do we prevent that from happening?'  
  
'Well,' said Harry, 'Kedua's syndrome is caused by a powerful witch or wizards need for something worldwide and something personal. A lot of people need these things, but because powerful people are more powerful, when they're deprived of something, there will be more of a reaction, and Kedua's syndrome can occur. To cure it, you need to achieve these things.'  
  
'Ahh,' said Hermione. 'But, something worldwide could be huge. What if I don't achieve it?'  
  
'I read about this,' said Ron. 'That won't kill you. In all the cases of Kedua's syndrome (like, all 10 of them), the worldwide thing was eventually achieved.'  
  
'OK. How will you know what these things I need are?'  
  
'Well, that's the stinger,' said Harry. 'We're going to have to monitor your dreams.'  
  
'Hmm,' replied Hermione thoughtfully. 'My dreams aren't very descriptive at the moment though-'  
  
'Dumbledore said they wouldn't be. The disease has to develop. When we find out what the things you need are, we'll get them for you. Then you should be cured. Savvy?'  
  
'Savvy,' replied Hermione slowly. She stood up, wincing. Harry and Ron watched her, concerned.  
  
'Are you all right? Do you need to go down to the hospital wing?'  
  
'No,' replied Hermione. 'No, I'm fine. Tired though. . . I'll go to bed. Good night.'  
  
With that, Hermione went upstairs, leaving Harry and Ron's eyes trailing with immediate concern behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the next day with a slight headache. Great, she thought. Just when I thought they were gone. She'd had a feeling however that she hit it against a stone in the dream she'd been having. She got up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast.  
  
The sight she saw before her was interesting. Draco Malfoy was standing in mid air (someone was levitating him) and he was talking to everyone in the school.  
  
'. . . we believe that if everyone in the school worked together, this could be the best Halloween in Hogwarts history. All those for it say aye!'  
  
'AYE!' yelled everyone. Hermione came up to Malfoy and tugged at his cloak. He looked down.  
  
'Ah, Granger. How nice of you to join us. Come up here and back me up.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but asked Dean to levitate her. Soon she was at Malfoy's eye level.  
  
'You move fast don't you?' she whispered to him.  
  
Malfoy smiled evilly at her. 'Faster then you'd care to know.'  
  
Hermione was about to reply when Malfoy turned to face everyone else. 'So it's settled. I want all of you that signed this sheet of parchment to come to a meeting with Hermione and I at 4:00 this afternoon. We'll assign you jobs then. Thank you everyone.'  
  
Everyone left abruptly, appearing to forget that Hermione and Malfoy were still hovering in mid-air, and the both of them fell to the ground a little too quickly.  
  
'Ouch!' said Hermione. She'd landed on her stomach, which was still in pain. She clutched it.  
  
'Don't die on me Granger,' said Malfoy, getting up. 'What's wrong with you anyway?'  
  
For a split second, Hermione considered telling Malfoy about Kedua's syndrome. She immediately shook the thought off however, thinking 'what am I, stupid? This is MALFOY we're talking about. There's no way he'd care' . . . but she couldn't help feeling that he might . . .  
  
'Nothing. Don't worry,' she said, standing up abruptly. 'Where are we meeting these people this afternoon?'  
  
'Hmm? Oh, the History Of Magic room,' Malfoy replied. 'See you there,'  
  
'Yeah', said Hermione to herself, as Malfoy walked off. 'See ya.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening Hermione made her way to the History Of Magic room in high spirits. She'd successfully managed to turn a porcupine into a precipice successfully, and nobody else had gotten close. She knew it was mean, but she loved it when she came out on top . . . she got reminded every time that she was still good at something. . . which comforted her sometimes.  
  
She walked into the room to find that Malfoy wasn't there yet. She saw several eager beavers there though. She smiled that them all.  
  
'Hello.'  
  
'Hi Hermione,' said a familiar voice. Hermione turned her head slightly and saw Susie Bellnak grinning at her.  
  
'Hello Susie. How've ya been?'  
  
'All right,' she replied. 'Harry's been training me hard for Quidditch. Our first match is soon.'  
  
'This weekend, right?'  
  
'Yup! I can't wait.'  
  
'Who're you against?'  
  
'Slytherin.'  
  
Hermione started. 'Ah. I was wondering why Harry'd begun muttering 'Kill' in his sleep.'  
  
Susie laughed. 'Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me.'  
  
Hermione was about to continue when Malfoy entered the room. She instead winked at Susie then joined Malfoy, who grinned down at her. Hermione could swear he'd gotten taller.  
  
'For God's sakes Malfoy, don't you ever stop growing?'  
  
'In exactly what way Granger?'  
  
Hermione shook her head. 'You sicken me.'  
  
'All right everyone. Are you all here?' Malfoy began addressing everyone else.  
  
'All present and accounted for SIR!' pronounced Susie.  
  
'Very good Ms Bellnak. OK, listen to the categories. Rides, Showbags, Stalls, Games, Foods, Drinks and Specialty. Every year gets one, and you all get to choose.apart from specialty . . . that's for the seventh years.'  
  
'What's specialty?' asked Edgar Bussing, a 4th Year.  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy curiously. He winked, tapped his nose and said 'Never you mind. It's a surprise.'  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. She didn't like the sound of this.  
  
When everyone else had been assigned their various roles, and had left, so that Draco and Hermione were the last people in the room, Hermione turned to him and went 'Specialty? What are you thinking of for that Malfoy?'  
  
'Don't be so cold towards me Granger. I did mean to consult you about it, but unfortunately, because of that last disagreement we had in Ancient Runes, I didn't have a chance to chat to you about it today.'  
  
Hermione blushed. That last time in Ancient Runes Malfoy had aimed her wand at Hermione's hair, wanting to use a spell that the medieval mastermind Gwendolis used in the 1600's to make anyone he disliked bald. Unfortuantely before he'd had a chance to do it, Hermione had done it to him. This resulted in a humongous duel, and the teacher eventually replacing Malfoy's hair and taking 200 points off each of their respective houses. . . oh, and the promise never to go anywhere near the other one for the rest of the time they were at Hogwarts.  
  
'So,' Malfoy continued. 'I'll tell you about it now.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later Hermione returned to the Common Room. Malfoy's idea was brilliant. The whole school would be in stitches of laughter all through the Halloween feast. She couldn't wait to unveil it on the day.  
  
She entered the Common Room to find Harry and Ron sitting there, in the middle of what was obviously a serious discussion. Hermione sat down next to Harry on the couch.  
  
'So,' Harry was saying. 'I'm going to have to get the snitch pretty quickly. Crabbe and Goyle have gotten nastier over the holidays.'  
  
'That's possible?' asked Ron.  
  
'Apparantly so. Either that or stupider. Any rate, them with a Beater's bat is the last thing we want to associate with. Also, Malfoy's gotten a bit more deadly.'  
  
'So? You always beat Malfoy. He's a pushover.'  
  
'This time we might not be so lucky,' said Harry.  
  
'Harry,' Hermione interrupted. 'It's nothing to do with luck. It's skill. Malfoy doesn't have as much as you. Relax! Susie's really hyped up . . . I'm sure everyone else is too.this one's in the bag.'  
  
Harry was about to come up with a disagreeing retort when Ron said 'Hermione, hi. How was the Halloween meeting. Is it going to be a fun day?'  
  
'Oh yeah. Malfoy and I have got the best surprise for you all.'  
  
'You and Malfoy? Quite the team here I'm seeing,' said Harry teasingly.  
  
'Yes, well, it's what you get when you're partners-in-Head. I'd much rather anyone else though, quite frankly.'  
  
'We know Hermione, we know.'  
  
Or did they know. Hermione was beginning to find Malfoy marginally OK to hang around. He still had the stupid expressions, the annoying tendency to fuss over his hair, the drawling voice, the uppity walk.and basically everything else that was wrong with him. But.Hermione was, for some reason, beginning to find him kind of.charming.  
  
Charming? But this is Malfoy we're talking about. I hate him. He bullies Hagrid. He hates Harry and Ron. He's on the Dark Side . . .  
  
Wait, no he's not. He's reformed.  
  
Why's he still such a jerk then?  
  
Or is he? He's been a lot nicer then usual.  
  
This is too confusing. I'm going to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday, 9 am. Hermione woke up with a start. Her head was hurting. She walked over to the mirror, pulled back the hair that had drooped over her eyes, and noticed a bump there. She'd fallen over in her dream. Also, her stomach felt worse. She grimaced and went downstairs. Harry and Ron wee sitting there. They looked up at Hermione and attempted to smile.  
  
'Morning,' said Hermione.  
  
'Hi,' replied Ron. 'Sleep well?'  
  
'Look at this,' said Hermione. She pointed to her forehead, and Harry and Ron saw the bump there.  
  
'I fell over in my dream,' Hermione explained. 'I think I also ran into something front on, because my stomach feels worse. I tell you, it better not get much worse then this because I'm not happy.'  
  
'Hmm . . . you'll still be able to come to the Quidditch match though, right?'  
  
'Of course. This is nothing. What about you two. Feeling pumped up?'  
  
'Yeah. . . if slightly sick,' said Harry, attempting to grin.  
  
'You'll be fine,' replied Hermione. 'I opt we go down to breakfast now, and get some food into you both.'  
  
The pair of them nodded reluctantly, and the trio went down to the Great Hall. Hermione was about to sit down when Malfoy yelled at her.  
  
'Granger! Come here! I have to ask you something!'  
  
'I'm coming,' she mumbled, walking over to the other side of the Hall. Malfoy, in his Quidditch robes, looked amusedly at her Gryfindor supporting emblams and such.  
  
'Lovely costume Granger. I suppose you think Gryffindor's going to win.'  
  
'I think that every time Gryffindor play against Slytherin. After seven years it's become a habit . . . because you see Malfoy, we always win.'  
  
'Uh-huh. And what are the heels for?'  
  
Ahh, so Malfoy noticed that Hermione was sporting 2-inch heels 'They make me taller'. This was the absolute truth. She couldn't believe she was admitting it to him though.  
  
'Ahh . . . you are upset about your appearance then -'  
  
'What did you want to ask me, prat?'  
  
'Relax Granger. Just keeping conversation. I wanted to find out if you'd perfected the Sonorus charm for the Halloween Day.'  
  
'Malfoy, I've been able to do that spell for over a year. If you needed to know how to make the voices have effects and stuff like that, I can look that up for you.'  
  
'Yeah.that would be good.'  
  
'OK fine. I'll show you the results on Monday.' The Quidditch teams were beginning to leave the Hall. 'You better go get slogged by us. When you're done losing I'll be right there to rub it in.'  
  
'I'm sure Granger. Goodbye.' And with that he walked off, flicking his hair behind him.  
  
Prick, thought Hermione, as she went to find the Patil's and Lavender, who were working on making a huge banner for Gryffindor before the match.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 11 o'clock everyone began filing into their seats. Hermione, between the Patil sisters, looked around excitedly for signs of Harry and Ron coming on. She was nervous, just as she normally was before a Quidditch match. She began bouncing up and down in anticipation.  
  
Finally, out the 14 players came out of the change rooms, flying around and getting use to the air. Hermione caught Harry's and Ron's eyes, and they both waved furiously to her as they took their positions. Madam Hooch asked the captains to shake hands. Harry, Hermione could tell, was finding it a bit hard to Stun the Slytherin captain. She shook her head and sat back, ready to watch the game.  
  
The whistle blew, and Dean Thomas, the new commentator the game's proceedings, began to talk.  
  
'Well good morning everyone and welcome to the proceedings of today's game. I am Dean Thomas, ready to provide you with insightful commentary as to how the game is progressing. All right, it's Weasley to Bellnak. Susie Bellnak, by the way, is Gryffindor's new Chaser, and what a Chaser! She's SCREAMING along the pitch . . . '  
  
Susie was, indeed, very good. Ginny and Lesley Lewis, a girl in Ginny's year at Hogwarts, who was essentially Alicia Spinnet's replacement, found it hard to keep up with her. Within the first 10 minutes, Susie had scored 3 goals. This did, however, compare with Slytherin's two . . . two that would have been 4 if it weren't for some nice saves by Ron.The tension was on. Hermione could see Harry and Malfoy giving each other the evil eyeball half the time and scanning furiously for the Snitch the other half.  
  
'Bellnak to Lewis, Lewis to Weasley, Weasley running along, ooh! Hit in the gut by the Bludger. Quaffle taken by Pegsley, Pegsley to Sherriff . . .'  
  
Suddenly Harry dived, looking very intently at the ground, Malfoy imitated him.  
  
'Ahh, the Seekers seem to have found -SCORE BY BELLNAK! 40-20 to Gryffindor. As for the Seekers, Potter seems to be intent on finding that Snitch. Ooh, dodges a speeding bludger . . . nicely dodged too, because Malfoy got a clip off it and seems a little shaken. Potter rushing forward . . . YES!'  
  
Harry had caught the Snitch! All right! Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, then ran down towards the ground to congratulate Harry, as he and the rest of the team flew down to the ground.  
  
Harry was having his back slapped and hair ruffled by anyone on sight. Harry saw Hermione and beamed. Hermione ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
'Oh Harry! Congratulations! You're ahead in the league now!'  
  
'Ta Herms. Did you see Ron's save against Sherriff?'  
  
'Yes! It was great! OK, Lavender and the Patil's and I are going.somewhere.' Hermione winked at Harry. 'We'll be back in half an hour.'  
  
Hermione grabbed the other three girls and they all snuck off to the kitchens to get some much needed food for the Gryffindor party. Before they left, however, Hermione saw Malfoy's team. All 6 of them being harassed by the captain, Malfoy's head down in shame, most likely because he'd been a fraction too slow when Harry first saw the Snitch. Hermione felt sorry for him.for about a second. Then she remembered how Gryffindor won and that it was all good on her part so rar for that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha-har! I am done with this chapter. Sorry it's kinda.well.crap. There's only a few more days of school left for me, so rest assured there shall be many more chapters to come. Stick around. Review in the meantime! Make other people read the story! And etc! 


	7. Friendship? Huh? and news

Chapter 7: Friendship? Huh? And news?  
  
Yo-yo everybody. OK, let's see how long this takes me. It's the 16th December, 6:56pm, and I am starting Chapter 7.  
  
Reviews, reviews . . . rar!  
  
*~*electra(): hiyaaaaaa. I dunno if you've reviewed it.but keep on reviewing it anyway. Look at that. 22 reviews! Pathetic! I need more!!!!!! SARS? I won't ask.I'll just ponder, lol.  
  
*~*bombshell: thanks for the vote of confidence. You truly inspire me to keep writing. . . so I will.  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: you find it strange when Ron READS??? Hehehe.funny. And no probs on the beig behind thing . . . think about how behind I am!!!!! Just keep reading (and reviewing) and we shall all be fine.  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY (again): o pantomime? O. . . k. . . then.  
  
And YES, electra, here is the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: I own my story, and the pizza I am currently eating, and the 8 candles I've gotten so far for Christmas . . . and Christmas isn't for another 9 days! Ahh, I love candles so . . .  
  
Righto, just a little insight. . . this is the chapter where a friendship between Hermione and Malfoy is established. And if you normally don't read this beginning section you're missing out on what I'm saying. Muahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Righto, onward and onward!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Sunday, saw many of the Gryffindors looking very tired, because the after-game party had gone well into the hours of the morning. Harry and Ron, for example, looked as though they'd been beaten in by a sledgehammer.  
  
Hermione was somewhat perky however. She was supposing it had something to do with the 3 hours more sleep she got then anyone else, because she'd stuffed earplugs in her ears, shut her curtains around her, and fallen asleep soundly, while the party was still going on. She was determined not to be groggy so she could have a clear mind for today. A full day of studying. Therefore, at 8:00 in the morning, Hermione, fully ready, went downstairs, and looked around at the perfectly cleaned Common Room. She shook her head and thought of the House Elves that would have been working overtime to clean up. As if it weren't horrible enough how they were treated.  
  
She walked down to the library, lay out her newest Ancient Runes essay, and began translating the new text the teacher had just given them. It was pretty difficult and required a lot of concentration. Within half an hour she was mesmerized in her work.  
  
That evening she came back from her retreat, and joined Harry and Ron at the dinner table.  
  
'Hermione!' exclaimed Ron brightly. 'We thought you'd died!'  
  
'Charming,' Hermione replied. 'No, I was in the library . . . '  
  
'For once,' said Harry.  
  
'Well, it was better then listening to you two complaining about your hangovers.'  
  
That shut the two of them up.  
  
Hermione had a lot of trouble going to sleep that night. She was presuming this was because she was only half a role ahead in her transfiguration essay which might mean she was getting an A minus . . .  
  
But maybe it was something more then that. Maybe she was afraid of what would happen if she fell asleep. Her stomach was still aching from last time. She was scared of what she could do to herself. She lay awake, thinking about it.  
  
Needless to say, on Monday she was very tired. And with Potions first, that wasn't good. Snape would probably yell at her and take off 50 points for yawning, accusing her of being bored.  
  
Hermione didn't see the other two at breakfast. She presumed they were probably having a lie-in. Lazy buggers, she thought to herself, as she ate her toast in silence. She didn't even have enough energy to read.  
  
She dragged herself into the Potions room and took her seat. She stared at the ceiling, concentrating on staying awake, until she felt Malfoy sitting down next to her.  
  
'Hello,' she said, yawning.  
  
'Same to you. Don't fall asleep on me Granger. I need to talk to you about our Halloween act, remember.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, fine . . . ' she said sleepily.  
  
Professor Snape gave them their regular potion, the non-Slytherin students the Evil Eye, and set everyone to work. Half an hour later the pairs were ready to try it. Hermione took a long drought and paused, suddenly realising she didn't know what the potion did.  
  
'Malfoy,' she said groggily, 'What's this Potion do?'  
  
'It's a drowsiness potion. Any drinker falls asleep instant-'  
  
He didn't finish his sentence due mainly to Hermione slumping into his arms, asleep easily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm, thought Malfoy. No-one else drank that much, did they? No-one else was falling asleep. They were still able to take a rejuvenating drought. He overheard Snape saying something, and turned to pay attention . . .  
  
'Being tired in the first place tends to enhance the effect. . . '  
  
Ah.  
  
'Excuse me sir,' Malfoy called out. 'How long does it last for?'  
  
Snape looked at Malfoy, slightly annoyed. 'That depends on how much was taken, Mr Malfoy. If Miss Granger has been so much of a know-it-all she thought she knew what she was doing, and took too much, she'll probably be asleep for an hour or so. If you wish, you can take Miss Granger to the hospital wing to wake up. She's of no use to me here.'  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes slightly, lifted up Hermione magically, and led her towards the hospital wing. At the infirmary Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows after she heard the story.  
  
'Interesting. Well, it's probably a good thing she took the stuff then. You can take her to a bed Mr Malfoy. The bell will be going in about 20 minutes.'  
  
'OK Madam,' he said, leading Hermione to a bed and laying her down. He shook his head at her, and was about to leave when he heard a noise.  
  
Malfoy whipped around and saw Hermione jerking slightly. She gasped and put a hand to her calf. Malfoy looked at the calf curiously. He edged over and pulled off the blanket. The calf was bruised.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ow. Hermione had fallen over, and a rock had jabbed into her lower leg. She grabbed it in pain. She was fairly sure something had just hit her in the shin. She looked around. The images were blurry, very blurry, but they were there. She was beginning to see. It looked like strange winds blurring together, then sort of apart . . . but it was definitely something.beginning to appear. It wasn't cryptic any more . . . Ow! Something just hit e upper arm. She touched it and could feel blood. . . '  
  
She was suddenly in the hospital wing. She shook herself slightly, wondering what happened. As far as she could remember, she'd drunk quite a lot of that strange potion, and Malfoy was sort of telling her what it was. . . then she was here. . .  
  
She checked her watch. Midday! She was suppose to be in Charms! She grabbed her bag, which happened to be on a chair, and hurried out. Madam Pomfrey didn't notice her leaving. . . she would, however, notice the blood on the sheets Hermione's most recent cut had left there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione raced into the Charms room.  
  
'Professor,' she gasped. 'I'm so sorry. . . I. . . '  
  
'No need Miss Granger,' replied Professor Flitwick. 'Mr Malfoy has already explained to me what happened. Take a seat. We're working on Silencing charms today.'  
  
Hermione nodded, and walked towards Harry and Ron, who were waving her over.  
  
'Hi,' she said, sitting down. 'Did you-'  
  
'Yeah. Malfoy gathered enough courage to come and tell us on your behalf. He wants you to see him in the quiet room the second the bell rings for end of lessons. All right?'  
  
'OK.'  
  
Last lesson was Defence Against The Dark Arts. Once that was over, Harry and Ron bade Hermione farewell, as she ordered her key to take her to the Quiet Room. When she got there, the found herself eye to eye with Malfoy, who pushed her onto a nearby chair.  
  
'So,' said Malfoy, sitting down opposite her, and putting his feet on the table, something Hermione's mother always hated her to do.  
  
Hermione grimaced. She had no idea why she was reacting this way. What did it matter if Malfoy knew. It was only Malfoy, after all. Still, she felt like it was a big thing, to tell him about it, though.  
  
'What's wrong with you Granger?' Malfoy gave her a classic Malfoy look. Hermione almost giggled, but pinched herself. What she was thinking of.  
  
'Why does it matter to you?' she asked.  
  
Malfoy sighed. 'It matters,' he replied. 'Because I saw you getting injured in your sleep, and that's not a pleasant thing to watch. I want to know if you're all right.'  
  
'Why? I thought you hated me. Why would you care about me?'  
  
'Granger, hasn't it become obvious? I don't hate you any more. And I don't really think you hate me either. In fact, I'd really like to be your friend. . . but the first thing I want is for you to tell me what is wrong with you.'  
  
'Fine,' replied Hermione coolly. 'I have Kedua's syndrome.'  
  
Malfoy stared. He'd read about that disease. It was dangerous. Not catchy, or anything, but really dangerous. 'Really?' he asked.  
  
'Yes. If I don't find a cure before it's too late I could essentially kill myself.'  
  
'You seem,' said Malfoy, '. . . unshaken . . . by this. Aren't you worried?'  
  
Hermione sighed, and stared at her knees. 'I am a little. But I also remain completely in faith with Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll find a cure.'  
  
'Hmm,' replied Malfoy, looking deep in thought.  
  
'But listen,' said Hermione. 'Don't worry about it. It's my problem. I'll deal with it. What's this friendship thing you're talking about?'  
  
'The proposal is simple Granger. We agree, under the oath of ourselves, to no longer regard ourselves as enemies, to be united in the cause that is leading our school this year, and not making stupidly snide remarks to each other. And also, despite our opposing views, remaining in harmony with each other.'  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought. 'Sounds reasonable to me. Our views aren't exactly opposing though.'  
  
'Whatever. Do we have a deal?'  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy for a long time, then smiled.  
  
'OK, deal.' She extended her hand and Malfoy shook it. 'But do I have to call you Draco?'  
  
Malfoy grinned. 'Nah. Malfoy's fine. I'm not calling you Hermione either, OK?'  
  
'OK. Now, I managed to find out how to create different effects with peoples voices. You say the effect, then follow it with dai bois, (pronounced day buaar), and you'll get the desired effect. For example,' Hermione pointed her wand at herself. 'Echo dai bois'  
  
'OK,' replied Malfoy. 'Sing 'Daydream Believer'.'  
  
'You KNOW that song?'  
  
'Yeah, I heard of it. Do you know the words?'  
  
'Well, yeah,' Hermione stuttered. 'But the Monkees were Muggles.'  
  
'Oh, people had suspicions about the short one and the one wearing a funny hat. Go on, sing it.'  
  
Hermione sighed, but began to sing:  
  
Cheer up sleepy jean  
  
Oh what can it mean  
  
to a Daydream Believer  
  
and a home-coming queen  
  
You once thought of me,  
  
as a white knight on his steed  
  
Now you know how happy I can be  
  
Oh and our good time starts and ends  
  
without dollar one to spend  
  
but how much baby do we really need  
  
Cheer up sleepy Jean  
  
oh what can it mean  
  
to a Daydream Believer  
  
and a home-coming queen.  
  
The whole time Hermione was singing, this great echo could be heard after every word came out. When she stopped, Malfoy was suitably impressed.  
  
'Me like Granger. What else could you do?'  
  
'Well,' said Hermione, still sounding out an echo, 'You could double track, or distill, or or crackle . . . just mention what you want the voice to sound like. I think this charm would do it.'  
  
'So if I said to you 'mouse dai bois'. . .  
  
'I'll sound like a mouse,' said Hermione squeakily. 'Bastard,' she continued. She pointed to him and said 'gorilla dai bois'  
  
'Hey,' said Malfoy, sounding just like a grunting gorilla. It was amazing. 'Finite Incantatem' said Hermione.  
  
'Cool huh?' asked Hermione, sounding normal again.  
  
'It's great Granger! People are really gonna like our stand.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next few weeks, everything went on fairly normally. Harry and Ron, when not studying, spent their time practising Quidditch, playing Wizard's chess and writing letters to the Order, who were all a bit dejected at that moment, because they hadn't been having a lot of success in figuring out where Voldemort was or what he was doing.  
  
Hermione spent a fair amount of time with them, but she also spent a fair amount of time with Malfoy, working on what else but their Halloween event. . . and it was proving to be shaping up quite nicely.  
  
'Hey,' said Malfoy to her one day, two days before Halloween, while they were in the Quiet Room, making last adjustments. 'Are you sure this podium is steady?'  
  
'Oh honestly,' she replied, standing up on it. 'Perfectly steady. Look,' she began jumping on it. 'See, no worries.'  
  
'All right,' he said. 'It's just that, brilliant as you are Granger, I don't think you've become quite the magical carpenter yet. It looks really unsteady.  
  
'It'll be fine Malfoy. As long as no one utters 'finite incantatem', while pointing and thinking about the podium, it's all good.'  
  
'All right,' he replied. He sighed and sat down on a chair. Hermione noticed his expression.  
  
'Tired?'  
  
'Yeah.' Malfoy raised a hand and ran it along his brow. 'The boys in my dorm keep me awake.'  
  
'Well, you have authority over them,' said Hermione, waving her wand at lights and practising the brightening charm ('bralightabus') 'Tell them to knock it off.'  
  
'I would,' he replied. 'But I'm too intrigued on what they're talking about. All this stuff about the Dark Lord. Saying he's up north -'  
  
'Really?' Hermione interrupted, pulling back her wand and causing a light to shatter. 'Reparo' she continued without a glance. 'Up north? Do you know how far away?'  
  
'I've been trying to figure it out, but Nikolas has never said where. Apparantly her mother frequently sends him letters of her whereabouts -'  
  
'That's odd,' Hermione interjected again. She took a seat opposite Malfoy. 'Why would she keep talking to him directly about her whereabouts? Surely she's smarter then that.'  
  
'Bellatrix is powerful, and has the ability to get out of things,' Malfoy agreed. 'But, she's not that bright. She normally relies on other people to get her around. Her husband not being around I'm sure doesn't help. Apparantly when they were at school together, Rudolphus would get Bellatrix out of many tight spots. He was the brains of the duo.'  
  
(A/N: people, please tell me, is Rudolphus dead, or what? I've forgotten!!!!)  
  
'Hmm,' replied Hermione. 'So, do you think that we could perhaps find out, via. Nikolas, where You-Know-Who is?'  
  
Malfoy sighed. 'I'm trying Granger. But it's not easy. Nikolas has his fathers brains, despite his inaptitude in making a decent potion (Hermione grinned). He only tells the people he absolutely trusts; and though he's friendly to me, he hasn't learned to trust me . . . yet.'  
  
Hermione knitted her brow. 'And how are you going to get him to think you're trustworthy?'  
  
Malfoy didn't seem to want to tell her that.  
  
'I have my ways Granger,' he replied simply. 'Now, about these light things you talk about . . . '  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Hermione had just returned to the Common Room from the (surprised?) library, to see Harry and Ron jumping up and coming towards her.  
  
'Hermione' Harry began. 'You've got a letter.'  
  
'Oh yes?' Hermione replied, setting down her book bag. 'From who?'  
  
'The staff of St. Mungo's,' said Ron.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. That meant the letter involved her parents. No news is ultimately good news. . . so having news . . .  
  
'Where is it?' she demanded hastily.  
  
Ron picked up something off a nearby table and gave it to her. She tore it open and unfolded the parchment.  
  
The message was short, but relieving.  
  
Dear Miss Granger. Your parents are doing absolutely fine, and we believe they're making progress. Your mother has begun to sing, and says to us 'I sang this to my daughter when she was a child.' In a perfectly sane voice. Your father's begun to realise that you aren't around, and at one point has asked to see you.  
  
This, we feel, is possible. Perhaps during the Hogwarts Christmas break, we could have you, and several other people closely related to your parents, come to the hospital and spend the afternoon with them.  
  
We await your owl expressing your consent.  
  
Happy Halloween Marissa Marchwood Head Of Insanity ward  
  
Wow, thought Hermione, folding up the parchment. That was reassuring.  
  
'Oh Hermione', said Harry, who was reading over her shoulder. 'That's great news!'  
  
Hermione was so happy, she grabbed Harry and Ron and embraced them so hard they began to turn blue. 'Hermione,' said Ron weakly. 'Can't . . . breathe . . . '  
  
'Oh, sorry,' replied Hermione, letting them go. 'Will you come with me though? To see my parents, I mean? I'd love for them to meet you, even if they might not be able to understand you're there. Would you come?'  
  
'Hermione,' said Harry, bowing down at her. 'It would be my honour.'  
  
Hermione grinned. That night, her dreams were Kedua free.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And today is the 23rd December. That took me a week. Not too bad, ay? Hehe. But, however, if you thought it was too long, and think I should be quicker with my chapters, then you have to review and tell me, or else I.just can't. 


	8. Halloween! At Last!

Chapter 8: Halloween, at last!!!  
  
Hello everyone!!! OK, this one I'm starting on the 23rd December. Reviews, reviews . . .  
  
*~*Amy (all 5 billion of them): thank you for boosting the number of reviews. I'm aiming for 50 reviews by the time I make chapter 12. I think it's kinda possible. You need to tell people how much my story rocks though. And I'll try and look out for typos. Hermione will live, I guarantee it. She does come close though, to . . . yeah. And Hermione we shall keep happy as much as possible, but you have to realise that Hermione is human and will get sad sometimes.  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: how reliable is your source on this dream thing? It's probably a myth. Secondly, they probably will. I have problems with using the name 'Draco' for some reason. I don't think it suits Hermione to call him that. . . I really don't. Thirdly, thank you. Same goes to you. I dunno what about the eight candles and nine days. I get candles because I like them. . . that's all.  
  
*~*Bombshell: yes sir/m'am! I'm working on it. And yes, you are an inspiration. Hehe . . . as for free coffee, well I dunno.  
  
Disclaimer: Look, you seriously no the drill. I'll add onto the things I own my remote controls for my TV, this thing of Spray and Wipe, and this glass that previously contained a mango smoothie.dessert. :D  
  
Right, let's roll.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up next day feeling well rested. Lucky for her, because it was, indeed, Halloween, and hers and Malfoy's event in the carnival required full attention.  
  
She got up, got dressed, inclusive of 2-inch platforms. Feeling suitably taller, the raced down to the Great Hall.  
  
Quite a few people were there this Saturday morning. . . mainly, Hermione noticed, people running various events in the carnival. Hermione got an avalanche of people asking her things.  
  
'I told you, Lewis' said Hermione to a hysterical 3rd year. 'Your part's over near the Great Lake. . . no, not IN it, NEAR it. Calm down. . . Hello Susie.'  
  
'Hi Hermione. Do you know where Draco is? He said he was gonna help us 5th years with the Show bags stand. I haven't figured out how to get the roof over it yet. . .'  
  
'I need to find him too. Don't worry. We'll find him.'  
  
'All right. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that scar on your cheek?'  
  
Hermione blushed and covered the scar with her hand. 'I hit a tree about a month ago.'  
  
Susie tutted. 'How'd you manage to do that.'  
  
Hermione blushed even more. 'I was unconscious,' she replied. She hurried off then, leaving Susie standing there in total confusion.  
  
Hermione sat down at the table and bit into some toast. Harry and Ron came over fairly soon and sat down next to her.  
  
'Hello Hermione. This carnival thing had better be good.'  
  
'It will be,' she reassured them. 'Particularly the thing Malfoy and I have lined up.'  
  
'I must congratulate you,' commented Ron, 'On how well you two have managed to keep this secret. Even the prefects don't know about it. I suppose this room only you two are allowed into helps.'  
  
'Having that room to yourselves and yourselves only kind of freaks me out,' said Harry. 'One boy and one girl alone in a room like that. And to think that many years ago it was my parents . . . '  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'Harry, that is disgusting.'  
  
Harry shrugged. 'Just an observation,' he said airily.  
  
Hermione saw Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be waving her over.  
  
'Gotta go guys. See ya.'  
  
Hermione ran over to where Malfoy was.  
  
'Good morning.'  
  
'Same to you. Have you gotten taller?'  
  
'No. Shoes.' Hermione showed them to Malfoy.  
  
'Ahh. . . the self-hating shoes.'  
  
'What?' Hermione was confused.  
  
'Nothing,' said Malfoy. 'Shouldn't we go and get things organised?'  
  
'Yeah, sure,' said Hermione vaguely, still wondering what Malfoy found so wrong about her shoes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside in the school grounds, things were beginning to take shape. Several events were beginning to be magically laid out by 7th year helpers. Everyone running the stalls was running around, fetching this, finding that and conjuring up the other. The Heads stood before it, very proud of what the team had accomplished.  
  
'Where's our thing meant to be?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'Over there, in the centre,' replied Hermione.  
  
'Right.'  
  
The two of them walked over to the centre of the commotion. Several 2nd years were there, surveying the progress.  
  
'Hey Bill, hey Tom,' Hermione greeted the pair of them. 'How's the food stand going?'  
  
'It's nearly done,' replied Tom. 'We were wondering though, did you want those pumpkin pasties filled with clotted cream or orange jam?'  
  
'Both, didn't we say?' Malfoy said, looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded. 'Yeah. . . that was it.'  
  
'OK, thanks,' said the pair of them, running off.  
  
'Kids,' said Malfoy, when they'd gone. 'You can't live with them, you can't live without them.' He began rolling up his sleeves.  
  
'You're still a kid Malfoy. 17 isn't that old, you know.'  
  
'Yes GRANGER, I know how old seventeen is,' Malfoy replied dramatically, beginning to brandish his wand. 'You ready?'  
  
'Uhhuh,' Hermione replied, taking out her own wand and shaking her wrist.  
  
'Fantastic,' said Malfoy. With that he pointed his wand at the school building. 'Accio Podium!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later, people began coming out of the Great Hall, ready to begin having a day at the Halloween carnival. A lot of people, however, before enjoying the day, chose to try and find out what the weird thing happening in the middle of the carnival was.  
  
Hermione's voice, magnified, began speaking over everyone else's.  
  
'Good morning everyone! Welcome to the first Hogwarts Halloween carnival, organised by your Heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. We expect plenty of gifts and applause. Now Draco, could you kindly give the students a basic introduction to the layout?'  
  
'Certainly Hermione,' replied Draco, also with a magnified voice. 'If you follow the red sparks in the air, (Malfoy emitted several red sparks from his wand), we have the Foods stall, the drinks stall, the rides.and some rides! These 6th years have really gotten decked out here! We have 50 foot broom rides and whirl-around dragons . . . yes, the dragons were just conjured up by the amazing Ginny Weasley, I believe . . . and various other things that will make you feel dreadfully sick afterwards. Don't worry about that though. We have plenty of this rejuvination potion (he held up a bottle) available. OK, now we also have games . . . these 1st years are a smart bunch, let me say . . . show bags, Stalls . . . what else. . . '  
  
'Err, Draco,' said Hermione. 'I think you forgot this little something on centre stage.'  
  
'Oh yes!' cried Malfoy, admirably forcefully. Hermione admired his courage. It must be hard for him to sound this cheesy. 'Students of Hogwarts. Allow me to introduce Hogwarts first singing competition! Don't cringe at the thought of singing, believe me, this is fun. The rules are as follows. Hermione and I have several charms that will alter the sound of your voice in some way. Then you have to sing a song we suggest to you. Best-sounding ones get some very nifty prizes, including first dibs on dinner, and this Honeydukes pass, giving you around . . . what was it, Hermione?'  
  
'20 Galleons?'  
  
'Yes. 20 Galleons worth of free sweets. You gotta admit everyone, that sounds good. So come on, give it a whirl!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The singing competition was a huge success. Everyone loved it. The effects the two Heads put on everyone's voices was incredible. The Echo effect was most people's favourite. They also had this great 'Shower' effect, which made the singer feel like they were singing in a shower. The shy people tended to quite like that one. Hermione, who was the guru of the songs, got a few people to rap. That was interesting. For some people, she put the double-tracking effect on their voices and got them to sing 60's music. Also very interesting, because it could sound quite realistic.  
  
At around 5.00 in the evening, the carnival was drawing to a close. Hermione smiled at Malfoy. Now it was time for the finale.  
  
'Anyone here raised by muggles?'  
  
Almost all the school put up their hands, most of them being half-and-half or muggle-born. The pure bloods just kind of hummed. Harry, who had had a very good day, despite needing to take admirable amounts of rejuvination potion after 6 rides on Ginnys dragon, put up his hand in mild curiosity.  
  
'OK then,' continued Hermione. 'Then you may have heard of the song 'We are the Champions'?'  
  
A general chorus of 'yes' was heard from the crowd.  
  
'Therefore,' Hermione yelled out. 'I propose this. We're going to put different effects on all your voices, and by the time the chorus of the song comes on, we want you all to sing. Could you all do this?'  
  
Everyone seemed to utter murmurs of consent. Hermione stood up, therefore, as tall as she could, and yelled out 'Everything dai bois!' and everyone was issued with different voice effects.  
  
'All right,' said Malfoy, sounding slightly distorted. 'Let's begin:  
  
. . . and we'll go on and on and on and on,  
  
We are the champions, my friends,  
  
And we'll keep on fighting, till the end,  
  
We are the champions,  
  
We are the champions,  
  
No time for losers,  
  
Coz we are the champions,  
  
Of the world. . .  
  
As everyone finished, a great applause issued throughout the entire school. Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other, and grinned out to everyone. It was truly a touching moment throughout the school.  
  
'We now recommend,' said Malfoy, that everyone, including helpers in this event, go into the Great Hall for the commencing of the Halloween feast. We two Heads shall clean up here. Off you all go now!'  
  
'Oh, wait,' said Hermione. She raised her wand high into the air. 'Finite Incantatem!'  
  
Everyone's voices sounded normal again, and they made their way to the Great Hall. Pretty soon only Hermione and Malfoy were left.  
  
'I think,' said Hermione, 'That was a great success.'  
  
'Indeed it was,' Malfoy replied. His voice sounded slightly hoarse. He obviously wasn't use to talking so much. He stepped onto the podium, where Hermione was. 'So how do you intend to clean this up?'  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy strangely. 'The way I always have, and I taught you how to do it too-hey . . . do you hear that? Something's . . . creaking.'  
  
'Creaking?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Then suddenly, Hermione realised  
  
'Oh s**t! I lifted -'  
  
Hermione was interrupted by the sound of wood collapsing, and the two Heads falling three metres to the ground. They landed with a thump on a mixture of ground and wood.  
  
'-the magic holding up the podium.' Hermione finished, getting up to her feet.  
  
'Ow,' said Malfoy, irritated. He'd landed rather badly, and his foot was twisted slightly awkwardly. 'Granger,' he said, looking up at the massive hole their weight had created on the podium. 'Were you thinking about the podium as you took away all the voice effects from the students?'  
  
Hermione blushed. 'Err . . . sort of. I was thinking about how the spell I'd put on it was working really well . . . '  
  
'Clever,' said Malfoy, somewhat nastily.  
  
'Oh don't get crabby,' replied Hermione. 'I made a mistake.'  
  
'A very stupid one,' Malfoy interjected. 'Honestly Granger. What if one of our classmates was on this podium?'  
  
'Well they weren't were they?' snapped Hermione, irritated. 'It was us instead.'  
  
'Honestly Granger,' said Malfoy, looking at her critically. 'I thought you were smarter then this. Surely you knew that anyone could have said 'Finite Incantatem' while looking at the platform, or whatever? I cannot believe you were so careless. Someone could have fallen . . . and indeed someone did fall. . . us! I cannot believe you -'  
  
'Oh SHUT UP!' yelled Hermione. Malfoy turned to look at her then, and her face had gone very red. 'Stop patronising me. It was a mistake, OK? No wonder I couldn't stand you before this year . . . you're so unbearably . . . unbearable.' She stomped over to a corner (an admirable feat with those shoes on) and sat down, maintaining a still stuck-up air.  
  
Malfoy looked at her, shaking his head. 'What's your problem Granger? You're acting like I've just told you you've ruined my life. Why are you taking it so personally?'  
  
'I'm NOT!'  
  
'Yes you are. You can also stand not getting so crabby. Honestly. What's the matter with you?'  
  
Hermione just glared at him for a minute, still angry. 'I'm just under a lot of pressure at the moment. I've got this disease that's potentially fatal, hence I haven't been sleeping. The fate of the world rests on the shoulders of one of my best friends, and we currently seem to be losing, and my parents are insane and in St. Mungo's and I'm becoming really good friends with someone my other friends hate-'  
  
'Yes Granger. I do understand what you're going through. But you need to calm down. Things will get better. The disease shall be cured, but you have to sleep. I'm sure Potter will, somehow, defeat this extremely powerful wizard via. Some lucky miracle (Hermione narrowed her eyes), your parents will get better eventually -'  
  
'Well, actually, they're making progress according to the staff at St. Mungo's. . .'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
There was a pause. Hermione began to rationalise. Maybe the situation she was in wasn't that bad. Didn't really forgive Malfoy for being so horrible about not having enough precaution over a podium though.  
  
'As for becoming really good friends with me . . .' he continued slowly.  
  
Hermione blushed an extraordinary shade of magenta. She must have been going hysterical, to have said that. It wasn't frankly something the person in question had to know.  
  
' . . . well what can I say to that?'  
  
Hermione smiled slightly 'Nothing, really.'  
  
Malfoy smiled too. He went over to where she was and knelt down opposite her. Hermione looked up into his eyes. Cold, piercing eyes, studying her curiously. The eyes were very cold. . . or maybe not so much cold as critical. She wasn't sure. She was beginning to feel strangely hypnotised by them, when Malfoy broke the ice.  
  
'Just let me assure you,' he said. 'That the feeling it mutual.'  
  
With that, he gave a wave of his wand, which he conveniently had in his hand, and the entire podium vanished. Malfoy had sent it back to the Quiet Room.  
  
Now that they weren't below wooden planks, Hermione felt somewhat refreshed. Malfoy stood up and lent her a hand, which she took and stood up.  
  
'Thank you,' she said, and not just about the lending of hand, obviously.  
  
'Don't mention it,' replied Malfoy, smiling. He then turned and began making things disappear, ending the display with making all the rubbish fly towards the humongous garbage recepticals stored at the back of the school.  
  
'Hmm,' said Hermione, watching. 'I can see I've taught you well.'  
  
Hermione had, under a fit of desparation, crawled for it and taught Malfoy a whole bunch of cleaning spells. Mainly so she wouldn't be forced to clean up his messes any more.  
  
'Indeed you have,' he replied.  
  
At that moment, a noise was heard from the Great Hall. It sounded very much like the chinkings of knives hitting plates as people began to tuck into their meals.  
  
'We should probably get inside,' said Hermione.  
  
'Yeah, I guess we should,' Malfoy replied.  
  
And with that the pair of them turned and walked into said hall, to the mild applause of their friends, as they separated and sat at their own house tables.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! That was interesting to write, let me assure you. It's now the 16th December. . . :D  
  
Did any of you yanks or brits see World Idol? Did you see our Idol, Guy Sebastian? Go the aussies! He rocks majorly. Well, if you did, vote Guy!  
  
To comment me on my story, or to say that Guy rules . . . or even to say that he doesn't, come in and review! And if you haven't reviewed, review every chapter. The more reviews the merrier! 


	9. Hogsmeade Visit the 1st, and news again

Chapter 9: Hogsmeade Visit the first, and news (again)  
  
Hello my funny-feathered friends! Welcome to the next chapter of the most successful story I have ever written. 37 reviews! I'm over the moon! (or that missing satellite that was meant to be tracking Mars). And right, it's the 27th December . . .  
  
Anyhow, reviews, reviews!  
  
*~*paprika90 - I say, you're new to my story review boards! How are you enjoying it so far? Anyhow, Keduas syndrome is related to Hermione's feelings. The things Hermione feels, added to the strong amount of magic she has flowing in her veins, makes her harm herself unintentionally when she's suffering really badly from these things. The things she's suffering from are a combination of something that effects the world, and something that effects her personally. The personal thing is the stinger. The bloke that died from Keduas couldn't get his personal resolution. I made this disease up as a spoof of how, when no-one loves you in the world, you feel empty, like a shell. It's a spoof on that. I hope I've answered your question well enough, and that you're enjoying my story.  
  
*~*Lisa - another new person! Glad to see you're enjoying it, and thank you for your advice and for you enjoyment of Keduas!  
  
*~*electra*27: yes yes I've reviewed your fic, and added it to my author alerts list so that I may actually be a proper fan of yours now. Lol . . . did I mention I'm really jealous? Your fic gets all these reviews. Hmph.  
  
*~*bombshell: ma'am, I apologise. And thank you for the compliment.  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: ahh, right, I see where your confusion is now. OK, I'll clarify: Will Young???? Well, each to his own. But you're British aren't you? I liked Heinz . . . pity he's South African though. Yeah, I'm sorry about the 16th Dec thing. That was a typo. It was the 26th. *blushes* Ahh and yeah, the candles thing. It was nine days until Christmas when I wrote that particular part of the chapter.  
  
*~*Crippled Butterfly (x9): ta Bea for the reviews. You have made my load of reviews.number of reviews, whatever, more.hehe. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
*~*rupy: yay, Guy! And no I haven't finished yet there's heaps more to go so stay tuned!  
  
OK everyone, there ya go. But I don't get it still. How come I'm not attracting many people to the reading of my story. Can anyone offer any hints??? Review me to tell me about them!  
  
Disclaimer: OK, now I own a whole bunch of Christmas presents, including Innocent Eyes (Delta Goodrem) and Just As I Am (Guy Sebastian, our Australian Idol!) and the White album (the Beatles), and this great Harry Potter satchel, which is now officially my school bag. No-one will have any trouble knowing who's it is, because I'm just that mad harry potter/weird 60's music/drama freak.  
  
And everyone, just as a warning, I may be changing my name from da-drama- queen to paulm-my-luv . . . just temporarily, mind, because I really am da- drama-queen. Lol.  
  
All right, enough rambling, let's get ready to ruuuuummmmbbblllleeee!!! *ding!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was two weeks after the successful Halloween carnival, and Hermione and Malfoy were still getting many pats on the back for their efforts. They both took this graciously, but they were beginning to get kind of sick of it. It was just a carnival, after all.  
  
'It is pretty amazing Hermione,' Harry said one evening just after a Hufflepuff 5th year came to congratulate her on her efforts. 'I mean, you managed to put together this thing alongside Draco Malfoy, whom you really can't stand. It's admirable, and we salute you.'  
  
'Yes Harry,' replied Hermione, slapping Ron's arm as he saluted mockingly stiffly. 'But Malfoy isn't really that bad, once you get to know him a bit better.'  
  
Ron laughed. 'You've gotta be joking Hermione. I mean, you hate the guy! Didn't you remove all his hair last year during Ancient Runes? And he calls you 'Mudblood' all the time!'  
  
Hermione chose not to respond from that, apart from saying 'People change, you know.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts seemed to have become a bit of a boring lull throughout the course of November. Teacher after teacher was laying down essay after essay for students to complete. All, apparently, great practise for their NEWT grade. Even if Hermione hadn't had a dream-related disease, she wouldn't have been getting enough sleep, as she was studying tirelessly, as well as being Head Girl. She barely allowed herself to rest.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry asked her one night as she was writing a very complicated potion essay on rejuvination potions for Snape (who, if he was any sort of noticing teacher, would have noticed that the potion she and Malfoy concocted for the people who had had one too many rides of the Weasley dragon was working perfectly, hence stamping out any need for either of them to learn anything more about that particular potion). 'Ever heard of the muggle illness CFS?'  
  
'Chronic Fatigue Syndrome?' Hermione looked blearily at Harry with eyes that were deeply out of focus due to the paper she was reading being about an inch from her nose. 'Yes. What about it?'  
  
'They say overworking causes it,' replied Harry. 'I'm concerned you might get it, and you don't need that, with Kedua Syndrome on top. How's that going, by the way?'  
  
'I haven't gotten any dreams for over a month,' replied Hermione. 'I'm not sure why.'  
  
'No-one would be, I'm sure,' said Harry darkly.  
  
At that point Ron came bursting into the Gryffindor Common Room, looking slightly flushed. Harry and Hermione looked up, Harry saying 'Ron, what news of the outside world?'  
  
'Hogsmeade!' exclaimed Ron brightly. 'Next weekend! It'll be December then. Gee the year's been flying by, hasn't it?' He took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
'Certainly has,' replied Hermione, reading through her essay. She was yawning profusely. Both Harry and Ron noticed this.  
  
'All right Hermione, bed time for you,' said Ron. Both he and Harry took hold of one of Hermione's arms, and sent her walking upstairs. Hermione had hardly enough energy to care. Her essay was done anyway. She hoped Professor Snape had said 4 rolls of parchment, not 2, because it would be a shame to have the second half of the essay unaccounted for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day during Defence Against the Dark Arts, while Harry and Ron were busy trying to Jinx each other, (Harry had already managed it about half an hour ago but Ron was having a lot of trouble with this particular Jinx (one that, if performed properly, will make your partner Stun himself. Good for when dealing with a lot of people, or for your amusement).) Malfoy approached Hermione cautiously.  
  
'Hey, I got the word from Dumbledore. Apparantly we're meant to organise the Christmas event.'  
  
'Why?' Hermione asked, puzzled. 'Neither of us are going to be here . . .'  
  
'Actually, I am,' replied Malfoy. Hermione looked at him, and he sighed and said 'Alternative arrangements. Turns out my father doesn't really want me around. He of course, as usual, didn't listen to my mothers pleads. So I'm stuck here, along with quite a few other people. Ever since the Ministry acknowledged that the Dark Lord has returned, there's been a cue to have students in Hogwarts and staying there, because parents feel more guaranteed that the kids will be safe in Hogwarts.  
  
'My proposition is that they have a little bit of Christmas cheer,' he concluded.  
  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully. 'Seems reasonable. I'll tell you what's happening with me. I'm going to be spending most of it at Ron's, because my parents don't have a home at the moment. But the week after Christmas, on the Wednesday, I'm going to visit them.'  
  
Malfoy considered this, finally nodding in consent. 'Right . . . it's a pity you can't be around though. Your presence would have been good.'  
  
'Yeah,' said Hermione. 'Pity . . . wait! Maybe I could be there!'  
  
'What?' asked Malfoy, confused.  
  
'Yeah. If I come back to Hogwarts for a day, like, the second half of Christmas day, and I stay for the ball, and go back the next morning. That'd work!'  
  
Malfoy remained quite shocked, yet pleased, as well. 'That'll work well, I'm sure. That means then, you'll be able to help me plan?'  
  
'Absolutely. We ought to get the Prefect's help on this one as well. The one's that didn't volunteer to help with the Halloween carnival were very disappointed they didn't get a chance to help.'  
  
'They should have volunteered then.'  
  
'Unlike you, Mr Malfoy, I'm not rude enough to tell them that.'  
  
'Ow!' yelled out Harry then. Hermione and Malfoy turned to see that Ron had poked Harry in the arm with his wand, rather then performed the Jinx on him.  
  
'Hermione!' Ron yelled. 'PLEASE help me here. I'm not getting it!!!'  
  
Hermione sighed, and, abandoning Malfoy, went off to help her struggling comrade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That weekend found the students in high spirits. This was their first Hogsmeade visit this year, and they were very excited about it. Harry, Ron and Hermione had various different objectives, they found. Hermione had made a promise to the Prefects that she would see them at around 11am to talk to them about the Christmas ball. Harry was hoping to walk around the place, and go to the spot where the three of them had had that meeting with Sirius in their 4th year. He'd been there a lot during 6th year (mostly when he wasn't really suppose to be there), and he felt now was the time to pay that place another visit. Ron mainly wanted to spend all his money at Honeydukes.  
  
They spent the morning wandering around and having a butterbeer at the three broomsticks. Harry asked under plain curiosity how many would a human need to drink before they began to get tipsy. Madam Rosmerta said 'About 15. It's not strong stuff. We limit Hogwarts students to about 5, because that's around the same as a standard drink in the Muggle world.' Harry nodded at this, still deep in thought as the three of them headed out an hour or so later.  
  
'Right,' she replied. She checked her watch. 'Ahh, 10:30. I'm suppose to be meeting the head's in half an hour. Any special place you want to go in that time?'  
  
Harry thought about it for a minute. He was about to answer to the nagative when Ron suddenly said 'Yes! I have a place. Come on, I'll take you there.'  
  
With that, Ron dragged Harry and Hermione out behind the Shreiking Shack, and up a huge hill. When they reached the top Ron gestured at the view below.  
  
And what a view it was. Harry and Hermione could see heaps of wizarding homes scattered around the place, could see many little witches and wizards going about their daily business, and also the sun up ahead. Hermione could tell that this would display a magnificent sunset. She grinned at the thought.  
  
'Wow,' said Harry, who was also looking. 'That's great. How'd you know about this place Ron?'  
  
'Fred and George use to create magical fireworks displays atop this hill. They probably still do actually. I'll have to ask them. They took me up here one time and asked for my opinion on some new thing they'd created. The place always stuck to my mind. Nice, huh?'  
  
'Certainly is,'  
  
They spent the next half hour ogling the view.  
  
Then suddenly Hermione snapped back to reality and realised she was needed back at the Three Broomsticks. She turned and rushed down the hill very quickly, darted past passers-by, and flung herself into the Three Broomsticks, finding the Prefects seated at a table near the back. Malfoy was telling them something, until he turned and noticed Hermione there.  
  
'So pleased that you could finally manage to join us Granger,' he said mockingly.  
  
'Oh shut up,' she replied, grinning and taking a seat on the other side of the table. 'I'm sorry I'm late everyone minus Malfoy. What have you all managed to figure out then?'  
  
'Well, Granger,' retorted Malfoy, 'We've decided that it would be a good idea to have gigantic ice sculptures around the school, similar to the ones Beauxbatons apparently has. Add a lovely sense of occasion.'  
  
'Yeah,' replied Hermione. 'Sounds good. Remember the 12 trees will be in the Entrance Hall, as always.'  
  
'Of course. And also, we were thinking of a miniature fireworks display inside the great hall at around 8:00 in the evening, while everyone's having dinner. Add a lovely sense of occasion, we think.'  
  
'Yeah, that sounds good too. Where would we get these sorts of things though. Those ice sculptures can cost a lot of money if you want them done professionally.'  
  
'Yeah,' said Susie, who butted in at this point, noticing that the two Heads were ignoring the Prefects with gusto. 'But Professor Flitwick, I'm sure, could whip up something spectacular. And let's not forget you Hermione. Cleverest witch in the school, you're bound to be able to do something.'  
  
'Err,' replied Hermione, as everyone else at the table smiled at her warmly, and she felt her face beginning to flush. 'All right. I'll try and think of something.'  
  
'Great,' replied Malfoy. 'As for the fireworks. . . perhaps, Granger, you could try and get in contact with Weasley's two brothers that run that place in Diagon Alley. Maybe see if they'd be willing to give us a hand.'  
  
'I'm sure they would, but they'd charge,' said Hermione thoughtfully. 'Maybe if we said we were going to shove them in the teachers pumpkin juice flask. . .'  
  
'Hmm . . . well I wouldn't say the cost would be too much of a problem. Dumbledore gets his funds somehow.'  
  
A brief silence followed. Hermione began toying with a necklace she had on. It was given to her by her mother. A chain with a pendant on it. The pendant was a gold heart, and on the back, engraved on it, was 'to Hermione, luv Mum'. Hermione hardly ever took it off. It was her treasure.  
  
Malfoy was about to say something about the music, when she saw what Hermione was fiddling with. He looked at her sceptically. Hermione saw him looking at her, blushed, and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. He nodded and continued on with the proceedings.  
  
'So, music. What do you all think?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was a little late getting back. She knew the teachers wouldn't mind, because they were organising a school event. After the meeting was over, she and Malfoy walked off, and headed towards the school together.  
  
'So Granger. What's with the necklace?' he asked.  
  
'It was a gift from my mother a year or so ago. About two months before she went insane, she gave me it.'  
  
'Ahh right,' he replied. 'I've got something from my mother too.' He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a little statue of a dragon. A black one, with silver lining along it.  
  
'"Draco" is Latin for Dragon. Either that or snake. I'm sure you knew that, didn't you Granger?'  
  
'Yes I knew that Malfoy. I wanted to find out what the school motto meant, so I had to look up the individual words.'  
  
'Uh-huh. Anyhow, the dragon's always been a special animal to me. My mother got me this a few years ago, as a good luck charm.'  
  
'You believe in luck?'  
  
'No. I just have it as a nice little thing. Having it with me makes me feel more confident . . . and helps me to remember that at least one of my parents loves me.' He said the last part kind of sadly, and took to staring at the ground afterwards.  
  
'Hmm. Well, I suppose my one is the same kind of thing,' she said.  
  
The two of them turned and looked at each other. It was a mutual understanding they were developing towards each other, as they began to learn more and more about each other. The more they learnt, the more they felt that they could relate to each other, Despite the obvious differences in culture. They both liked that.  
  
They grinned at each other, and entered the school grounds. As they were walking to the entrance hall, in order to split up and go their own dormitories, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Where have you two been?'  
  
'Err. . .' said Malfoy.  
  
'We were preparing for Christmas,' said Hermione. 'The other prefects went a little earlier, so they could get back on time, but Mal-Draco, and I, we had to talk about a few last minute things. We swear we weren't committing any crimes, or anything.'  
  
'That's reasonable Miss Granger,' replied the Professor. 'But you both need to come to the Great Hall quick, there's some very interesting news the school needs to know.'  
  
Hermione and Malfoy looked each other in the eye in shock, then raced up towards the Great Hall. They entered through the main doors and walked calmly to each of their tables. Hermione sat down next to Harry and attempted to catch her breath.  
  
'Hi,' she said breathlessly. 'What's this news?'  
  
Harry, who had a cold cloth pressed to his scar, removed it and said 'Well, I had some sort of vision, as you can see, similar to the ones I kept getting in sixth year, remember?'  
  
'How could I forget?' There was a memorable time during a Transfiguration lesson that Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry to turn them into pigs when suddenly he fell onto the floor, clutching his scar in agony, and accidently Transfiguring Ron into a Walrus. Hermione had hurriedly turned Ron back into a human, and they'd both called the Professor over. This time was particularly memorable to Hermione, because after Harry and recovered enough to talk, he'd looked at them both and said 'He's ready to attack Muggle London.' The vision had led to Hermione's eventual finding out about her parents.  
  
' Yes, and anyway, this one was pretty minor in comparison to some others I'd had. The funny thing about it though, was half an hour after I'd reported it to Dumbledore, he came to me and said 'We've just gotten an Owl from the Order. Turns out Voldemort's on the move.'  
  
'On the move is he?' said Hermione. 'You mean from wherever Dumbledore sent him . . . where was it he sent him?'  
  
'Timbuktu,' said Harry. 'But he's managed to come free from those African guards, and he's on the move.'  
  
'Attention!' said Dumbledore. 'This is some interesting news indeed. We have the Order Of The Phoenix tracking his every move, but I strongly recommend caution to everyone here. Remember where all teachers offices are, and that we're all here for all of you. Thank you.  
  
He sat down again, and dinner appeared in front of them. Hermione frowned at her plate. This was news indeed. She knew that harm was pretty much unavoidable. However she couldn't find herself worrying too much, Voldemort had already hurt her in the worst possible way. . . they would just have to take it as it came.  
  
Hermione was halfway through dinner when a memo came flying her way. She opened it up and found the following message.  
  
Interesting news huh? Everyone at my table is partying down. *rolls eyes*. I mean, I know my house is cool and all, but honestly.  
  
Anyway, if you could come to the Quiet Room after we've been adjourned, I need to discuss some Christmas-related things with you that I just remembered I need to talk to you about. This thing is a month away, when are we going to announce it?  
  
See you there.  
  
Hermione sighed. She hoped Malfoy wouldn't keep her for too long. She was anxious to add another few paragraphs to an assignment Professor Flitwick had given them on the self-stunning Jinx they'd been working on. However she had to comply. For the good of the school, or whatever.  
  
Sure, just don't keep me too long. -H  
  
She sent it flying back over, and turned to finish her dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hurrah for me! I have finished this chapter. Hurrah hurrah hurrah. Please review, even just to wish my a happy new year.  
  
Or to discuss with me how much Love Actually rocks as a movie. Either way. 


	10. Leading Up To Christmas

Chapter 10: Leading Up to Christmas  
  
Hi again everyone. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story so far, all of you. I'm not sure how many reviews I've got but I'm hoping I'll have more with the inclusion of this chapter.  
  
Reviews:  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: well I don't want Ron to become a perfect little Mary Sue (but male) character. Poking is essential! Lol. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed that. Yay, go Kurt! I was going for him. Did you hear what our judge said: 'You have the voice of an angel but the looks of a hobbit.' Hehe, go Dicko! Ahh yeah, I seem to repeat things. And lastly, yeah, the motto. It's Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (I find myself very smooth for being able to remember that), I think Draco means Dragon, Dormiens means Sleeping, Nunquam means never and Titillandus means tickle. And if you swap around the sentence and everything, it will mean 'Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon'. Latin's a lot like Spanish, which my dad's fluent in.  
  
*~*rupy: are you American? You can say happy new year anyway, I'm not fussed. I mean, it's the 3rd of January here and it still feels stubbornly like 2003. :S. If you wanted my story finished soon you may have to wait a while, I still have half the year, plus Hermione and Malfoy's relationship, the winning over of the good side, etc, to go. I'd recommend you keep reading, and make sure this story's on you author alert list because it will take me a while.  
  
*~*sarah(): that's so sweet, thank you for that. And yeah, I hate it when they do that too. True love realised at the end, all the way! Hehehehe. Thanks for your review and keep reading!  
  
*~*sarah (again): will do. Thanks!  
  
*~*Tigergurlz14: next is this chapter, I am updating right now, I have two other stories but I am not continuing with them . . . this one is my one and only. I'm hoping I'll actually finish this story, because I write heaps of stories and I only get about halfway, or whatever. I'm sure, some time, I will work on finishing them. But for now this is my story. Thanks for the compliment. Love your name btw.  
  
*~*ghypscee: well, I was experimenting with ways in which to get more people to review. I'll stop it though . . . my self image is appauling. Thank you for the compliments, and I'm glad you're enjoying my story.  
  
*~*paprika90: yes I'm glad I helped you understand. I don't want my readers to not understand the plot! Lol. And keep reading, yes!  
  
*~*Serena: hello! Yes, read, read many-a-time!  
  
*~*Serena (again): that's great, and yes I'm on it.  
  
*~*Amy: sounds good!  
  
A handy suggestion for you all: if you wish to be continually updated as to when I have a new chapter up, rather then checking the hard way, I suggest you put my story (and any others that fit this criteria) on the Author Alert list. That way you get a nice friendly email telling you there's another new chapter up.  
  
OK, I think that's all . . . oh wait . . .  
  
Disclaimer: OK, on New Years Eve I went shopping with a friend, and I bought two new mobile phone covers, a calender, a diary and a chocolate Christmas tree that I got $10 off. Can't eat it for a few weeks though. Grrrr . . . and hopefully before Australia Day (26th Jan . . . it's hard to believe that other countries don't have Australia Day or Anzac Day) I'll have a video camera. Mum's gonna buy it from the States if I can persuade her. And guys, please remember, my name will be temporarily changing to paulm-my-luv. Only temporarily, mind.  
  
All right, let's begin!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later, Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, and flopped down on the couch in complete exhaustion.  
  
Malfoy had been working her quite tirelessly. She was doing the same to him, and they'd come to a mutual agreement that they both needed to rest for an afternoon. They'd both been seeing each other in the Quiet Room every day to make plans for the Christmas ball, and then holding prefect meetings about it.  
  
Hermione, as she was lying on the couch, ran through the conversation held in today's meeting.  
  
*~*~  
  
'So . . .' said Edward, who was sitting next to Susie, playing a game of Exploding nap with her 'When's the end of term?'  
  
'This Friday,' replied Hermione, smiling blissfully to herself. She really needed the break.  
  
'Right,' replied Edward, as he banged a card down, causing the pack to explode and both he and Susie to have rather scorched eyebrows.  
  
'I'm confused,' said Portus McLachlan. 'What was it that's happening with us getting here again?'  
  
'You remember,' said Helen, giving Portus a shove on the arm. 'We catch the Hogwarts express on 11 o'clock on Christmas Day. We'll arrive at the school in the evening, about 2 hours before the Ball is scheduled to begin. That'll give us time to dress and such.'  
  
'Ahh, right,' said Portus thoughtfully.  
  
'Yes,' said Malfoy. 'So that means we need to finish planning by Friday. Or most of it anyway. Is anyone besides me staying around for the holidays?'  
  
'I am,' said Susie. 'My parents don't think they could handle me this year. Anyway, they're going to visit my brother in Madrid. So I can help out.'  
  
'Fantastic,' replied Malfoy. 'No-one else then?'  
  
No-one raised a hand.  
  
'OK, that's fine,' said Malfoy, though Hermione could tell he was slightly miffed. She felt a little sorry for him, having to stay around here for the holidays with no-one to talk to. His Slytherin friends had kind of abandoned him, and he didn't really want to socialise with them anyway. Hermione had begun to think that perhaps she was the only friend Malfoy really had. They had gotten a lot closer throughout the course of the year. However, despite his lack of friends, Hermione silently believed that he'd be very able to deal with it all, just like she had when she didn't have any friends. She just privately thought having friends was a lot better, that's all.  
  
'OK everyone,' she'd said at the meeting. 'I think that's all. We'll see you again on Friday, give you a little break. In the meantime, Ravenclaws, PLEASE talk to Flitwick about what he's doing about the decorations in the Great Hall, and is he using that colour-changing tinsel Hermione and I made.'  
  
'Yes yes,' said the Ravenclaws, looking annoyed at Malfoy's distrustment of them.  
  
*~*~  
  
Hermione had no idea where Harry and Ron were. They probably still hadn't quite gotten over Gryffindor's spectacular win over Ravenclaw. It was fairly hard to believe Gryffindor could pull it off against Ravenclaws Keeper, Hans Dephree (who was, incidently, the best Keeper Hogwarts had ever seen for several centuries. Only in 2nd year as well). But Harry had pulled through with a great catch of the Snitch.  
  
All this thinking was making her very tired (you know how when you think a lot and you're really tired, you get even more tired? I'm using that). Before she could stop herself, she'd fallen asleep.  
  
She was walking along a corridor, this time. There were blurry images all around her. One of them seemed to be going in the same direction as she was going, so she decided to follow it. They walked left, right, left again, and left again . . . until they stopped, the blurry image made a motion, and they walked for a few more paces, and stopped before another blurry object.  
  
The object then made a sound. Hermione strained her ears to listen. It was hard to hear because it was so distilled. She heard it say faintly 'Hermione?'  
  
Hermione was shocked. She nearly fainted. 'Mum?' she said. And she tried to reach the blurry image, which seemed to be getting clearer . . .  
  
And suddenly she was hit, and pushed away by another blurry image. She was hit again, hard, on the head. She kept trying to reach the image she believed was her mother, but she couldn't get it at, she was being hit even more, and more . . . trying to reach . . .  
  
Hands were shaking her, and someone was yelling 'Hermione, wake up!'  
  
'No!' she yelled, being hit again, this time really really hard in the stomach. 'I need to get to her . . .'  
  
'Wake up Hermione!'  
  
And she woke. She was in the common room again, and Harry and Ron were there, both with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Harry! Ron!' she exclaimed. 'My mum, my mum!' then she fainted.  
  
'Ron, look!' said Harry. Ron looked where Harry was pointing, and saw the heavy mark on Hermione's head, where she'd obviously been hit. It looked bad.  
  
'Ron, she might have concussion, come on!' said Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. She tried to sit up but received a sharp bite by her stomach as she tried to do this, so settled on flopping back down again.  
  
'What day is it?' she asked the ceiling.  
  
'Hermione!' said a voice that was obviously Harry's. 'You're awake!'  
  
'It's Thursday, by the way,' said Rons unmistakable voice.  
  
'What happened?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Well, you fainted, but before you did, you said something about your mother,' Harry started.  
  
'So,' Ron continued 'You're in the Hospital wing until Christmas Eve. 'We've figured out your dreams have advanced enough for the hospital staff to begin trying to decipher them.'  
  
Hermione felt the other side of her head, and there was some sort of contraption there.  
  
'Oh, that thing. We didn't get the finer details, but apparently it provides a detailed account of what's going on inside your head while you're sleeping.'  
  
'So no-one can read my thoughts now?'  
  
'No. Just when you've got a Kedua-related dream, will this thing switch on. So never fear.'  
  
'OK.' Hermione lay there, looking at the ceiling, thinking about this.  
  
'Until Christmas Eve then?' she said finally.  
  
'Yeah,' replied Ron, seeming a bit downcast. 'Sorry we couldn't have you over, but Madam Pomfrey is insisting that they monitor you now, before it's too late, and it requires at least a week.'  
  
'Well, it is exactly a week away from Christmas Eve,' said Hermione. 'Let's hope they figure it out by then, I guess.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Hermione raised her hand to her face then, to check her watch.  
  
'9.00 in the morning? Shouldn't you guys be in class?'  
  
Harry checked his as well. 'Hmm yeah, you're right. We'll see you this afternoon, Hermione.'  
  
And with that, Harry leant over, kissed her on the forehead, and he and Ron departed.  
  
Hermione sighed. She wondered if she could ask for a book.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At around midday Hermione had another visitor. Guess who.  
  
No, there's not prizes, sorry.  
  
'Hello Granger.'  
  
'Oh boy,' said Hermione mockingly, under the cover of Transfiguration in Practise. 'Just what I need.'  
  
Madam Pomfrey had, by then, taught Hermione how to raise her bed, so she proceeded to do so, and saw Malfoy leaning against the doorway, smiling.  
  
'I am so sure.' He walked over to the nearest chair. 'So how you going?'  
  
'Err.my stomach is in very large amounts of pain, I have a weird gismo in my head, and I'm missing out on school. You?'  
  
'Well, pretty good, because now I've got something to do during the first week of the holidays. That is, visit you.'  
  
'I'm thrilled,' said Hermione 'That I am a reliable source of entertainment for you.' She meant it jokingly of course.  
  
Then they both heard the magical buzzer ring, signalling the beginning of the next lesson.  
  
Malfoy stood up and, pretending he was raising a top hat at her, went 'Fare thee well, my fair lady,' and headed out.  
  
Hermione smiled. She was kind of glad Malfoy was her friend now. It was a very weird thing to think about; them being friends. Considering how much they'd hated each other before. Evidently the whole 'opposites attract' thing came into play; when they were forced get close enough to each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Term ended. Harry and Ron went to visit her just as they were leaving, and they each gave Hermione a huge hug as she left. She thanked them both, and assured them many-a-time that she would be just fine, and they didn't need to worry.  
  
For the days leading up to Christmas Hermione was entertained quite pleasantly by Malfoy, who came and visited her during the day. Malfoy would tell her stories about life at the Manor. It sounded as though he'd been through a fair amount (or rather, an unfair amount, lol).  
  
The day before Christmas Eve Hermione asked him a question that most probably took him by surprise.  
  
'Why were you so keen on being in Slytherin? And are you still keen about it?'  
  
After the initial shock, Malfoy smiled at her and said 'Well, people change. I did want to be in Slytherin because it was family heritage and it's a powerful house. And of course, the most evil witches and wizards alive were in Slytherin.'  
  
'So . . .' said Hermione 'You wanted to be evil?'  
  
'Of course,' replied Malfoy. 'I'd dreamed about it since I was five. I knew the dark Lord would be back, and I wanted nothing more then to be part of his power. I wanted to be his second-in-command. That was my childhood dream.'  
  
Hermione felt sad that this new friend of hers once had such opposing beliefs to her own. She didn't like that.  
  
'So what made you change your mind?' she asked.  
  
Malfoy sighed, and came closer to her. 'I guess I realised, in the summer, while Dad was doing important Dark Lord stuff, that it wasn't right. My father is willing to kill, and torture (Hermione smiled grimly), innocent people, just for a little bit more power. I still want power, I still want to be known, but I don't want to hurt people in the process.'  
  
Malfoy paused, thinking it over.  
  
'And of course now,' he said, thinking about it 'I have certain friends that I don't wish to hurt any more then they have been hurt already.'  
  
Hermione smiled at him, truly touched. 'Thank you.'  
  
My pleasure,' he replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. 'Game?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night as Hermione was sleeping, the gizmo in her head activated.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, who was finishing some papers on students that ad been in the Wing, noticed this. 'About time too,' she said aloud.  
  
She walked over to Hermiones bed, and waved her wand around in a seemingly basic, however hard to perfect, way.  
  
A magical image projected in front of Hermione, a translucent view of Hermione's dream. Mdam Pomfrey, clipboard in hand, began trying to figure out what the dream meant. She was watching Hermione, trying to guide her way through blurry images . . . 'Oh my God,' Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
She took a pouch of powder out of her pocket, and threw a handful into the fireplace.  
  
'Albus!' she said. 'Wake up! You have to see this!'  
  
3 seconds later Dumbledore came out of the fireplace, in his sleeping gear.  
  
'What's the matter Poppy?' he asked.  
  
'Look,' she replied. 'Look at Miss Granger's dream.'  
  
Dumbledore turned to face Hermione, and hence see her fighting through the blurry objects.  
  
'I'm not half as good at interpreting dreams as you Poppy. I don't understand this.'  
  
'OK,' said Madam Pomfrey. 'Look at where she's trying to get.'  
  
Dumbledore followed Hermione's stare, and saw another blurry object, but this one didn't seem as blurry as the others. It seemed to, in fact, get less blurry as Dumbledore watched it.  
  
'What is that?' he asked.  
  
'It's Peace, Albus,' she replied. 'And Love.'  
  
Dumbledore stared back at the image.  
  
'So, what Miss Granger needs is Peace, evidently the end of the battle between us and Voldemort.'  
  
After Madam Pomfrey recovered from Dumbledore saying the name, he continued. 'And Love'.  
  
'So . . . so nobody loves her . . .'  
  
'It would seem that way Poppy.'  
  
They noticed then that Hermione was taking, again, a fair beating, and they both rushed to her side in order to wake her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, everyone, that this chapter is so short. I couldn't continue from that however. It just wouldn't be right.  
  
So, there you go. I don't think I took that long. Hehe. Review oh please review. I feed off these reviews. Also, you might need a question answered. I can answer this, trust me.  
  
Also, are you all aware of my change of name? 


	11. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 11: The Christmas Ball Hey everyone! Glad to see you all seem to be enjoying my fic so far. I'm at around halfway now I'd say. Though I have a tendency to stretch things a lot. In fact, to the point of not wanting to continue writing any more. However, I'm confident that won't be the case in this fanfic.  
  
Reviews, reviews . . .  
  
*~*sarah: hey. You thought the convo's were a bit short, did you? So did I actually. I'll try and stretch them out a little bit more in this chap, coz there are going to be quite a few convo's between them. Are you Australian, coz your time zone seems similar to mine.  
  
*~*paprika90: same to you. Are you an aussie? Anyhow, in Hermione's case it's a particular kind of love she's missing out on. One that her parents can only ordinarily give her. You'll find out. She'll find out somehow as well. And I hope you enjoy this chapter too. And ta for the name compliment. Do you get what it means?  
  
*~*dree: you too. Are you an aussie? Because I posted this chapter before I went to see rotk at 3:30 and already I've had three reviews. It's freaky. Anyway, you find kedua freaky? Cool. I want it to be freaky. And thanks for your liking of the pairing. I find it quite lovely too. And never fear. This fanfic (unlike my others) is still going. So stay tuned.  
  
*~*Crippled Butterfly: Aww, thanks for being moved  
  
*~*Crippled Butterly (again): hmm.it's interesting isn't it. Now to figure out how Hermione finds out, and what happens during this Christmas Ball.  
  
*~*serena: yes it's all very exciting isn't it? Draco and Ron/Harry? Well, we'll see. I'd say they'll learn how to tolerate each other.  
  
*~*iluvronweasley: Ahh, I see you've gotten lazy with your capitals. And I'm glad you are understanding it a bit more.  
  
*~*Amy: hiya. Yes, your theories are quite good, and most probably true. We'll see what happens  
  
*~*bombshell: there you are. I was getting worried when I saw you hadn't reviewed the last chapter. Happy New Years to you as well.  
  
*~*bombshell (again): yes, poor Hermione . . .  
  
*~*Lymaris: interesting name. Lymaris . . . hmm . . . and you have suspicions? Excellent. You'll have to keep reading to find out if they're correct :D  
  
I saw rotk. Pippin ROCKS!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still hanging out for that video camera mum better bring me back from America. Also, hopefully, I will own cool Beatles bag soon enough. Need money first. Oh, got an earpiece today too, for my phone. I owe mum money.  
  
OK, let's role.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up next morning with no recollection of the previous night's experiences. The memory charm Dumbledore had used on her probably helped this.  
  
When she woke Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. 'OK,' she said. 'We've collected the information we want from you, so you're free to go after you've eaten breakfast and I've checked on you one more time.'  
  
'You've collected the information?' Hermione repeated. 'Well then, you know what I need to cure this disease! What is it? And how come I don't remember dreaming it?'  
  
'Professor Dumbledore put a memory charm on you,' the nurse replied. Hermione was about to ask why, when the nurse continued 'You were very distraught when you awoke. He didn't want you remembering that.'  
  
'So . . .' said Hermione. 'What do I need to get better?'  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned and smiled grimly at her. 'I think you best go and ask the Headmaster about that.'  
  
Hermione sank back into her pillow in response, now becoming slightly worried. Also, her back was hurting somewhat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione left the hospital wing at around 10 o'clock that morning. She dimly recalled that it was, in fact, Christmas Eve. Hmm, she thought to herself, smiling. She had a more serious motive of her mind however, and that was to talk to the Headmaster.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, seemingly sick of students guessing his passwords, had installed a new system in Hermione's sixth year. That was, whenever someone needed to see him, they would knock on the door, and an illuminated voice would ask who it was, they'd give their name, and enter.  
  
So that's what Hermione did. She approached the huge wooden door, and knocked on it loudly.  
  
'Who is it?' Professor Dumbledores voice questioned.  
  
'It's Hermione,' she said into the air.  
  
'Ahh, Miss Granger. I've been expecting you,' he replied, as the door opened.  
  
Hermione ran up the staircase and arrived, slightly breathless, at Dumbledores office. Professor Dumbledore, who was polishing his glasses, replaced them on his nose and turned to smile at Hermione.  
  
'Have a seat Miss Granger. I see you've been let out of the hospital wing. How are you feeling?'  
  
'Um,' she replied, really intelligently. 'I feel achy. Madam Pomfrey said that was understandable however.'  
  
'Yes, that it is,' replied the Professor, in a more serious tone then usual.  
  
'So, um, what's wrong with me, Professor. What do I have to do to get rid of the Keduas syndrome?'  
  
'Well,' replied the Professor. 'We saw in your dream, a symbol, that you were trying to reach. The symbol you were reaching for represents Peace, and Love.'  
  
Hermione, despite her brilliance, couldn't really separate that from John Lennon songs.  
  
'Err, what does that mean?' she asked.  
  
'It means,' continued the Professor. 'That you need Peace in the world, and Love.'  
  
Hermione tried to figure that out, but it was proving quite difficult. 'Peace? But there is Peace in the world, isn't there?'  
  
'Oh my word no,' replied Dumbledore, standing up and looking out the window, which was currently displaying a beautiful view of the Great Lake and the Quidditch pitch, where a few third years were tossing cricket balls around whilst on broomsticks. 'Until this great wizard battle between us and Voldemort is over, we are a long way from Peace in the world.'  
  
He turned and fixed his gaze back on Hermione. 'And this is what you need Hermione. Until this battle between good and evil is over, you will never be fully healed of this disease.'  
  
He shrugged to himself. 'Of course, as long as we can sort out your Love problem, you'll only have a few scars. If we can sort out your Love problem, you won't be at risk of dying from the disease.'  
  
Hermione was baffled at that. 'What Love problem?'  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed. 'You got this disease at the beginning of the school year, correct?'  
  
'Yes . . .' said Hermione slowly.  
  
'Which is, in other words, a few months after your parents lost their minds, am I correct?'  
  
Hermione looked at the ground, but nodded.  
  
'Well, my guess is that you got this disease because you came to a realisation.'  
  
'A realisation?' asked Hermione, looking up again. 'What sort of realisation.'  
  
'The realisation that your parents were not going to get better any time soon.'  
  
'But,' asked Hermione, completely lost 'What's that got to do with Kedua Syndrome?'  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed at this, in a tired sort of way. He didn't want to be the one to tell Hermione this. But if it wasn't him, then who would tell her?  
  
'Your parents now have no sense of who they are, where they are, and what's happening. They are getting a little better, as I understand it, but they still have quite a way to go.  
  
'Your parents loved you, Hermione. As any parent loves his or her child, they loved you. And when they went insane, their love for you went as well. Your parents do not currently love you, because they don't know who you are. Not very well anyway.'  
  
Hermione didn't find this news remotely reassuring, but she still didn't quite get it. 'But they aren't the only people in the world that love me' she said. 'There's my friends, there's Ron's family, my peers . . . doesn't that account for anything?'  
  
'No,' answered Dumbledore honestly, making Hermione feel rather taken- aback. 'Because they don't love you as fiercely as your parents did. Your parents are the most dear people in your life Hermione, and not having their love, combined with the witchly power you possess, is enough to send anyone into self-harming sleep.'  
  
'Wow,' replied Hermione after a while. 'So that's what I need, is it? To be loved, in return for my love?'  
  
'Yes,' replied the Headmaster.  
  
Hermione stood up then, clear in her head that she needed to think about this. 'Could I excuse myself to the Quiet Room, sir?'  
  
Dumbleore smiled at her. 'Be my guest,' he said. 'And Hermione, if you have any questions, please come and ask me. I command it. We need to cure you of this illness before it's too late.'  
  
'I understand sir,' she replied, getting out her key. 'Quiet room,' she said to it.  
  
She flew around for a few seconds, in some kind of void, before landing in the Quiet room.  
  
She began pacing the room about 2 seconds after she entered it, talking to herself.  
  
'So, I need someone to love me. What can I do about that? I need to see my parents. Maybe they so still remember me. Do I have an aunt I can begin to love? I don't know. I'll have to force myself to love some kind of parental person soon, or it'll be too late . . .'  
  
'Talking to ourselves, are we Granger?'  
  
Hermione grinned, and turned around. Malfoy had just entered.  
  
'No Malfoy. I was thinking.'  
  
'Oh yes?' he replied, sitting down on one of the chairs. 'What about?'  
  
'About -' Hermione almost did it. She almost told Malfoy the truth, but she stopped herself in time. Why do I need to tell him? She asked herself. He wouldn't be able to help. He would care, certainly. He's my friend and all. But he wouldn't be able to do anything. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure I trust him yet. Better not to say.  
  
'About tomorrow.' She concluded finally.  
  
'Really? So why the talk about forcing someone elderly to love you?'  
  
'So . . . so I can get more presents. And if I don't force them to love me before tomorrow, it might be too late.'  
  
Hermione wasn't entirely sure Malfoy bought this, but he didn't seem to be in the mood for questioning, so he just said 'OK then.'  
  
Hermione smiled at that and took a seat opposite him.  
  
'So, I see you're not in the hospital gown.'  
  
'Nope! They released me! Finally. It's so boring in there.'  
  
'Aww, even the parts where I came to visit?'  
  
Hermione grimaced at that. 'They were the worst parts of all.'  
  
Malfoy whacked her with a cushion.  
  
'Oi!' she cried, throwing it back.  
  
'So,' he said, throwing the cushion to her again (she caught it neatly this time, however). 'Did the nurse find everything she needed to find?'  
  
'Apparantly so,' Hermione replied, chucking the cushion back.  
  
'So?' Malfoy continued, throwing back the cushion, 'What's the verdict?'  
  
'I don't know,' Hermione lied, hurling the cushion again. 'They wouldn't tell me.'  
  
'Aww, that's not very nice. Did you ask?'  
  
'Yes. They told me not to worry about it. They were more eager for me to have a nice Christmas then to worry me. They said it wasn't anything I needed to be immediately concerned about.'  
  
'Well, that's good.' He seceded this by hurling the cushion, really hard, over to Hermione. Because she wasn't ready, she got it right in the face.  
  
'Hey!' she said, getting up and beginning to hit him with said cushion repeatedly.  
  
'Ow, ow! OK, I'll surrender, I'll surrender!' he cried. Hermione lifted the cushion away.  
  
'Honestly Granger. Have a little respect for your elders.'  
  
'Ha! You're some two months my elder,' she replied.  
  
Malfoy shook his head. 'You'll pay for that one.' And he revealed the cushion in his hand.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. 'No!' she cried, running away. Malfoy began chasing her, and both of them were laughing. When Malfoy caught up with Hermione she turned and they began hitting each other with the cushions. Feathers began flying. Hermione at one point managed to get away, and ran halfway through the Quiet Room before Malfoy caught up with her, and she fell over.  
  
Malfoy towered above her, and said 'I declare it a win, on my part, Granger.' He ran his hand through his hair, so's to remove missing feathers.  
  
'Nuts to you Malfoy,' replied Hermione, standing up. She waved her wand and made all the feathers rise. Then she released her wand, and they all fell down again, like a little snow storm.  
  
'Hey, that's neat.' Said Malfoy.  
  
'Yup. Back when I was a muggle and you couldn't make meltless snow, we use to chuck feathers into the air instead.'  
  
'Who's we?'  
  
'Me and my parents. Like I had any friends.'  
  
'Ahh, right.'  
  
Hermione waved her wand again at all the feathers, Summoned them all to her, then Banished them to the garbage disposal.  
  
After several minutes of silence in the quiet room, throughout the course of which Malfoy sat down and Summoned a book to himself, Hermione asked 'Do we have to dance together tomorrow?'  
  
'Why?' asked Malfoy, looking up from his book. 'You make it sound like it's a chore.'  
  
'It's not,' said Hermione honestly. 'I just want to know.'  
  
'Right,' he replied. 'Well yes, Professor Dumbledore has asked this of us. On Wednesday, while you were unconscious (Hermione smiled slightly) he approached us and told us he wants the Prefects and Heads to have a dance or two together to start the after-dinner entertainment.'  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. 'OK. That'll be fine.'  
  
'Yeah . . . so . . . do you have any friends coming to this Ball?'  
  
'Er . . .' replied Hermione. What an odd question. 'I think they've all disappeared to their parent's homes. I know Harry and Ron are at Ron's family's home. I'd be there with them if it weren't for this damned disease.'  
  
'Language Granger.'  
  
'Yeah yeah. So . . . why did you ask that?'  
  
'Well, I figured we might as well stay together during this thing, as neither of us really have anyone else.'  
  
'Yeah, sure.' Hermione was surprised he had to clarify.  
  
'Excellent.' He stood up. 'Why don't we go and have a look at the Great Hall?'  
  
Hermione stood up aswell. 'All right.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the next day in high spirits. Mainly because she hadn't had any bad dreams. Also, perhaps the fact that today was incredibly exciting and the most enjoyable day of the year had something to do with it.  
  
She was the only girl in her dormitory. Funnily enough though, it didn't have that spooky kind of look an empty room tends to have. It looked . . . peaceful.  
  
She sat up and noticed the pile of presents by her bed. She grinned to herself, and began opening them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By lunchtime Hermione had accumulated several new books, sweets, money (from her parents) and a cape from Mrs Weasley. She wore the cape to lunch. It was purple, and really nicely made, with tussels on the edge.  
  
Malfoy was leaning on the door to the Great Hall.  
  
'I am SO one day going to open the door while you're leaning on it,' she said.  
  
'Uhhuh. Likely. You hungry?'  
  
'Starving,' she replied. They both entered the Great Hall.  
  
About half the school was around for the Christmas holidays. The Great Hall had been decorated rather splendidly. Multicoloured tinsel everywhere, ice sculptures dotted around the place, and of course the 12 traditional Christmas trees lines up around the perimeter of the hall. Both Hermione and Malfoy smiled. The Christmas Ball venue would look a treat.  
  
'Wouldst thou like to sitteth with us Gryffindors this late morn?' said Hermione.  
  
'It would be an honour,' replied Malfoy.  
  
The went across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, and both sat down.  
  
A few moments later they were joined by the Prefect body, who had just arrived via train. They looked a little tired.  
  
'My word' said Susie as she sat down next to Edward. 'I was up at around 6. Though being youthful is great, it's very tiring.'  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, looked at the students, and said. 'I have nothing to say to you all, except to enjoy yourselves, and eagerly anticipate the Christmas Ball, as constructed by our Hogwarts Prefect and Head Body. Thank you.'  
  
He sat down, and the food magically came up on their plates. Such a grand Christmas feast. Turkey and Ham and baked potatoes and steamed peas. Hermione found it a pity that Christmas pudding was so foul-tasting. She hated Christmas pudding (A/N: that I put in because I just have to make clear to everyone that I find Christmas pudding REVOLTING and everyone must know that).  
  
Lunch was fun. It wasn't a hurried affair. Everyone sat around and talked and laughed and pulled Christmas crackers. Hermione got a box of chocolates, a mirror that squawked at her, and a very amusing (and large) hat.  
  
The ball was due to start at 7pm. At 4pm, Hermione went up to Gryffindor tower to get ready. She needed time. It took something like an hour and a half to get all her hair steady. And she wanted to look her best.  
  
At 5:30 she could hear noises from the common room. She supposed other people were arriving to get ready. She'd nearly managed to get her hair tamed and into a bun by then. Hurrah, she thought. I could begin to change soon enough.  
  
At a quarter to seven she stepped downstairs, careful not to step on her dress and fall flat on her face. She met Susie and Edward there. They were talking to themselves on the couch.  
  
'Hello,' she said to them both, from behind them.  
  
'Hi Hermione' they both said, turning around.  
  
Susie's eyes widened. Edward removed his sunglasses (he and Susie were dressing as the mafia). 'Woah', he said, in a similar way to Marty in Back To The Future (I) just after he was blown across the room with the gigantic speaker.  
  
'Hermione,' breathed Susie. 'You . . . you look amazing.'  
  
Hermione blushed furiously, then hid herself amidst a waving fan that was attached to her dress. She was going for a more medieval look then most. She thought the fan a nice accessory.  
  
Susie grinned at Hermione, then casually slapped the back of Edwards head, because Edward was ogling Hermione.  
  
'Let's go, shall we?' said Edward, coughing awkwardly.  
  
Susie rolled her eyes, then poked Edward forward towards the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They entered the Great Hall and a sight met their eyes. The streamers, the ice statues, the Christmas Trees, the huge huge space for dancing. Well, it would be a huge space as soon as dinner was over. Hermione, Susie and Edward rushed over to their table, where the others were all sitting.  
  
Hermione took her seat next to Malfoy, who looked over at her and said 'Why hello madmoiselle. You are looking very . . . what's the word . . . human, tonight.'  
  
Hermione whacked him over the head with her menu.  
  
They ordered their food and began eating it. Portus was very particular about how his steak was cooked, and kept yelling at his plate 'No! Rarer then that!' until it was basically blue, he took a bite out of it and paled at how bad it tasted. Everyone was in hysterics.  
  
Susie and Edward, meanwhile, were planning tactics for surveying the building. Neither of them really fancied the idea of slow dancing. Susie found it dull and Edward hated being stepped on all the time. Susie, who had Muggle blood, was a passionate watcher of Men In Black. She had explained the principles to Edward, who found them very intriguing, and was desperate to avoid having to spend the evening being common.  
  
After dinner, Professor Dumbledore magicked all the tables away, and this invisible music began sounding around the Hall. Everyone grinned happily, and one by one, partners began stepping on to the dance floor.  
  
After a while, Malfoy stood up and bowed deeply and mockingly at Hermione, who fanned herself in response.  
  
'Shall we, Miss Granger?'  
  
'Why, it would be my pleasure.'  
  
They went hand in hand onto the dance floor, met in the middle, and began dancing quickly to the fast song that was playing. Every now and then Malfoy would twirl Hermione around, or they'd begin pretending to tango. It was just very funny and silly.  
  
'I'm going to show you this move I learnt when I was young,' said Hermione at one point.  
  
'Oh yes?' replied Malfoy. 'And what would this move be?'  
  
'OK. Take hold of both my hands,' he did so. 'Now, let go of this one, and step out. OK. Now, I'm, as the girl, suppose to twirl towards you, then you hold on to me, and I lean back elegantly and similarly to famous dancers residing in Mexico.'  
  
'Like the ones in those bright red frilly dresses?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Cool.'  
  
'Yes. So there's another move for you.'  
  
'OK.'  
  
At that point, a slow song came on. Most of the other people on the dance floor began to dance very slowly. Susie and Edward, who were observing the Ball, made faces.  
  
'This is funny,' said Hermione. 'It's like embracing, then swaying to and fro.'  
  
'Shall we?' asked Malfoy again.  
  
'All right.'  
  
So the pair of them figured out what the best position was, and began to sway on the spot. It seemed the appropriate atmosphere to whisper, as that they did.  
  
'This is peaceful,' said Malfoy.  
  
'Glad you find that,' Hermione whispered back. 'You're the one that keeps stepping on my feet, after all.'  
  
'Ha! I've taken my fair share of beatings over those heels of yours this evening.'  
  
'Too bad. I'm not giving up the heels. They make me taller. The top of my head reaches your nose this way.'  
  
'Charming. Did I mention, by the way, that a lot of people have been staring at you?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Yes. I think they think you're a stranger.'  
  
Hermione looked around, and noticed several people staring at her. They quickly looked away as soon as their eyes locked. She turned back.  
  
'Either that,' continued Malfoy, 'Or they can't believe I've managed to find such a beautiful partner.'  
  
Hermione reddened. She knew Malfoy only complimented when it had sarcastic undertones.  
  
'I know you don't mean that,' she said back.  
  
The slow song stopped. They untangled themselves from each other, and took to staring at each other while the next song started. It was another first one.  
  
'Quite the contrary,' he replied, talking her hands and leading her in another fast, ridiculous dance. Hermione stopped soon though.  
  
'Do you mean that?' she asked. 'Like, really?'  
  
Malfoy shook his head in confusion. 'Of course I do. Why are you so shocked about it?'  
  
'Well . . . no-one's told me that before.'  
  
'Well, these past 3 months, I've seen a change in you. I'm finding you very pleasant to look at. And trust me, I've looked at my fair share of ugly people.'  
  
Hermione seemed satisfied by that, because she began ridiculously dancing again.  
  
Near midnight, everyone was told they had to begin heading back, despite the objectory howls of all the students, Hermione included. The teachers would not back down, however, so they had to go. The Prefects and Heads sighed, and left in a large cluster, all running after Susie and Edward, who were crawling along carefully, making sure the coast was all clear.  
  
'You two are being ridiculous,' said Hermione.  
  
'It's for the greater good,' said Susie seriously, sunglasses adding to the seriousness.  
  
Hermione laughed and stopped concentrating on where she was going. Bad mistake. Her foot caught the hem of her dress, and she fell over. Malfoy noticed and ran over to her.  
  
'You're such a klutz, Granger', he said, offering her a hand.  
  
Hermione laughed. It hardly mattered. It was all part of the fun. She stood up and nearly overbalanced. Malfoy grabbed hold of her shoulders and steadied her.  
  
'Easy . . . easy does it Granger,' he said.  
  
Hermione looked up and him and smiled. 'Thanks,' she said softly.  
  
'You're very welcome,' he replied, letting go of her.  
  
They walked back pretty much in silence, mainly because Hermione was being ultra-careful not to trip again. She was also feeling a very strange mixture of emotions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done! I feel so so glad. Sorry this takes a while to post. . . I've been a little busy with commitments and seeing friends and stuff. Go the holidays! I'm concerned this chapter's a bit rushed though. When you review (note my suggestive tone of lauguage) could you tell me if it was? Cheers 


	12. At St Mungos

Chapter 12: Visiting St. Mungo's  
  
Hey everyone. Just gotten back from the doctors. . . and I was finally allowed to post chapter 11 today.  
  
Anyhow, Reviews . . .  
  
*~*electra: Christmas pudding! Vile stuff! Yuck! Yuck! I have a friend who's family make mountains of it for Christmas. *shiver*. I hate anything with sultanas in it.  
  
*~*Bombshell: yes indeed you are loved. Riding the short bus, ay?  
  
*~*Amy: hmm. . . read the rest of my prologue for this chapter. I was trying to make Malfoy look as though he was becoming great friends with Hermione, and Hermione a little confused about what was happening between her and Malfoy.  
  
*~*paprika90: I think Canadians rock, despite what Americans I hear say. And your friend's a Beatles fan? We oughta meet.  
  
*~*sarah: American ay? Righto.  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: the power of love is a beautiful thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my video camera now! Muahahahahaha. I also own a huge debt to my father. Fun Fun Fun.  
  
OK, is Malfoy getting nice too quickly? Because electra was telling me that it seemed like he was, and I wish to check. Be honest. Because there will, very soon, be a part in the story where they will become a lot closer. You will inevitably find out.  
  
Right then. Let's begin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was a bit of a blur for Hermione. She woke up at around 7, dressed hurriedly, and ran down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. The Prefects that also were going home came and joined her. Susie and Edward, both looking very tired, kept bumping into each other, waking each other up for another few seconds. Hermione rolled her eyes at them both, who grinned sheepishly in reply.  
  
After breakfast they all caught Thestral-driven carriages towards Hogsmeade station, hopped onto the Hogswarts expressed (specially booked for said Prefects and Head), on their way to Kings Cross Station, where Hermione knew Harry, Ron and Ron's family would be there, ready to take her to the Burrow.  
  
Hermione stayed with Susie and Edward for the long journey, and the three of them practised Jinxing each other.  
  
'I don't care what you say Hermione,' said Edward, staggering back on his feet after Hermione had thrown a very basic, Hermione thought, curse at him. 'That wasn't a basic curse. Never aim your wand at someone who's ill. You'll give them a heart attack with your mere wand-pointing tactics.'  
  
'But it is easy,' said Hermione. 'You only have to announciate the word right-'  
  
'Oh admit it Granger. You're too smart for the rest of us,' said Susie, uncharacteristically referring to Hermione via. Her last name.  
  
'No I'm not. I just study my theory and -'  
  
'Do you think we're getting through to her Edward?'  
  
'Not really Susie.'  
  
The train began pulling up. Hermione just shook her head at them both, and began gathering her things.  
  
Heaving her trunk out of the train, she turned to her right and noticed all 9 Weasley, plus Harry, waiting there. She smiled at them all, and Harry and Ron ran towards her and captured her in an enormous embrace.  
  
'Ow . . . ow. . . please release me . . .' said Hermione.  
  
'Oh but we're so glad to SEE you,' replied Harry, letting Hermione go. Both he and Ron grabbed one side each of Hermiones trunk, and all three of them walked back over to the rest of the Weasleys.  
  
'So how was it Hermione? What did the nurse say? How was Christmas? Tell us everything.'  
  
'Umm.I'll tell you about the nurse later,' said Hermione, pointing towards Rons family. They both nodded.  
  
'Christmas was a ball though. Susie and Edward were being like Men In Black.  
  
'Did you dance?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yeah. With Malfoy.' Replied Hermione.  
  
Ron tripped over on Hermiones trunk. Harry and Hermione both pulled him back up.  
  
'You're mad, Hermione. He's evil!'  
  
'Yes Ron, but he's also my partner-in-Head. You think I WANTED to dance with him all evening?' Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. She didn't feel very comfortable about lying to him though.  
  
'Phew,' replied Ron. 'You're not mad then. Thank Merlin. I thought you were having a Kedua-related breakdown there.'  
  
'Oh honestly.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got back to the Burrow the trio rushed into Rons room and bolted the door.  
  
'So what say the nurse, Hermione?' asked Harry.  
  
'All right,' said Hermione seriously. She sat down on Rons bed and made the other two sit down as well.  
  
She told them about everything that happened at Dumbledores office. When she was done, the two of them looked at each other.  
  
'Wow, that's interesting,' said Ron. 'And my mother doesn't love you enough?'  
  
'No,' replied Hermione. 'She possibly loves Harry enough, but not me.'  
  
Harry blushed at that, but Hermione didn't mean it as anything flattering. Hermione didn't flatter. She only stated what was commonly believed to be true. What was commonly believed to be true, however, was often very flattering.  
  
'Hmm,' continued Ron. 'Well maybe when we go to see your family next Wednesday, they will have improved, and they'll recognise you. Maybe that will help cure you.'  
  
'Yeah,' agreed Harry. 'Maybe that will work.'  
  
'Let's hope so,' said Hermione, running her finger along her original scar, the one on her cheek, and looking out the window. Crookshanks was already becoming acquainted with the gnomes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: I'm trying to figure out what day that day would be. If it was Christmas Eve On Thursday. . . OK, we're up to Saturday)  
  
The next three days were somewhat uneventful. Or as uneventful as they could be with Fred and George staying there throughout the Christmas break. On Monday they spent the day at their shop, and every evening during dinner time you'd be a tester for the newest mixture they had created. At one point Mrs Weasley whalloped each of them because they'd slipped something in Ginny's soup to make her ears droop to enormous lengths and begin singing 'do your ears hang low, do they wobble too and fro, can you tie them in a knot, can you tie them in a bow . . .' while doing said actions.  
  
'I think,' Fred had said, rubbing the point where Mrs Weasley had hit him 'We need a touch more eye of salamander. The ears are getting tired easily.'  
  
Hermione had a ball, however. She was very sad that she'd only be here a grand total of a week before she had to go back to school. She was having so much fun in the different atmosphere the Weasley house presented. It made her forget her worries, blissfully, for a while.  
  
By the time Wednesday rolled around Hermione was feeling hyped up. She was going to be seeing her parents. For the first time in months. She could tell that everyone else in the house was feeling very excited for her too. Even Fred and George, who weren't going to be there, tried to release their excitement by slipping something in Charlies glass of orange juice that caused him to begin barking.  
  
Hermione had asked beforehand if Harry, Ron, Ginny and both the Weasley parents could join them. She'd wanted Ginny there because Ginny had helped with that attack last year, not to mention how much help she was in 5th year. She'd thought Ginny deserved to be there. Ginny herself seemed quite honoured Hermione thought her worthy to come. Harry and Ron of course had to be there. And Mr and Mrs Weasley were there for parental support. They had, as members of the Order, seen such dreadful things before. It was never a nice thing for someone to look at, and they didn't want the 4 children to experience it alone. Also, Mr Weasley had some business to attend to with the doctor who had brought in a muggle who had been severely injured with a charmed water glass.  
  
One by one, the leaving party chucked a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, and asked to be taken to St. Mungos. The fireplace, only too happy to oblige, took them there with not-so-great ease. When they'd all landed on the hospital floor Harry had to stop and breathe for a minute, and Ginny wasn't looking terribly peachy either. When both of them recovered, they consulted the information board, which told them Hermiones parents would be found on the 5th floor.  
  
They took an elevator up to the 5th floor, got out, and who did they see but Neville and his grandmother, walking towards the ward where they were going.  
  
'Hello Neville,' said Hermione quietly. She knew that yelling out 'Oi! Neville!' was perhaps not the best choice of action.  
  
Neville turned, and smiled at all of them. They ran to catch up with him.  
  
'Hi,' said Neville, looking relatively calm. 'Just get here?'  
  
'Yeah,' replied Hermione. She and Neville had never really talked about it, but they both knew it. They were on similar grounds now, with their parents. She wondered how poor Neville had coped all those years, with only his grandmother. It was sad to think that Neville had suffered through this with no-one. Hermione thought he was very brave to have been able to do that, and she knew that she wouldn't have been able to.  
  
'Me too,' Neville was saying. 'We were here on Monday as well. And last Friday. In October the staff found out that reading to my parents at night often helps them to be calm. I don't know if they found out anything about yours though. I have seen them. They look fairly happy.'  
  
'Thanks,' replied Hermione, opening the door into the ward.  
  
There were several strange people wandering around the place. They noticed half-heartedly that Professor Lockhart wasn't there, but his bed was. A nurse rushed up to them.  
  
'Hello. They didn't tell me anyone was coming.' A nurse who was tending to someone in a bed noticed them and walked over to them.  
  
'Yes, I think we forgot to inquire at reception,' said Mr Weasley somewhat sheepishly. 'We're here to see Mr and Mrs Granger.'  
  
'Oh yes. Come over here. I think they realise someone's coming,' said the nurse. She led them all to a far end of the room, where several private sections were. The nurse ducked into one, and Hermione heard some faint muttering. The thought she might have heard her mothers voice. The nurse re- appeared.  
  
'You can go in now, but no-one else may. It's a policy we have. No more then 1 person in the sealed section at a time,' they said.  
  
'OK,' replied Hermione, who hadn't realised that before. 'Do you guys want to get yourself a cup of tea from the canteen, or something?'  
  
'OK,' replied Harry. He went over to Hermione and gave her a hug. 'You'll be fine,' he whispered to her.  
  
'I hope so,' she whispered back. She was beginning to feel somewhat terrified.  
  
The other five people exited, and the nurse opened up the curtain. Hermione stepped inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sealed section looked like a regular hospital room. There was plenty of light, from a window on the side, a couple of chairs, and two beds.  
  
And lying on those beds were Hermiones parents. They each looked over at her, looking a little confused.  
  
'Hi mum,' said Hermione nervously. 'Hi dad.'  
  
Hermiones mother stepped out of the bed, walked over to Hermione slowly, and looked at her. 'I know you,' she said.  
  
'Yes,' replied Hermione. 'Yes, you do. I'm your daughter.'  
  
'Daughter?' said her mother. 'I don't know this word. Come though, sit with us. We'll tell you things. We haven't had anyone see us at all, except the horrible ladies in white.'  
  
'The nurses? But they look after you.'  
  
'They talk to us like we're babies,' replied her mother huffily. Hermione suddenly smiled at this. That was her mother! Her mother was always impatient to people who were looking after her. Hermione remembered one time where her mother had the flu, and Hermione had brought her a bowl of coup, and her mother had said 'Hermione, sweetie, don't fuss over me. Hermiones mother hated a fuss. And she seemed to even now. That was progress, right?  
  
'This is . . . um . . . what's your name?' Hermiones mother asked her. She was about to introduce Hermione to her father.  
  
'Er, it's Hermione.' She replied.  
  
'Hermione?' replied her father. 'I've heard that name before . . .'  
  
For the next hour and a half Hermiones parents talked to Hermione about things they'd done in the past, and wonderful adventures they'd led. Most of them weren't true, as far as Hermione could tell, but every now and then they'd talk about things she remembered.  
  
'I remember one time,' said her mother at one point. 'Where I went to a store with this little girl with bushy hair. She wanted a lolly pop but I wouldn't let her have one. The store person, I think, snuck the girl one for free. The girl thought I wouldn't notice.'  
  
So she did know about that, thought Hermione.  
  
When their hour and a half was up, all too soon, in Hermiones opinion, because she was having so much fun, the nurse came in.  
  
'You're going to have to leave now Hermione,' said the nurse. 'Visiting hours are over.'  
  
'All right,' replied Hermione sadly, hopping off the bed where she was sitting. She was about to leave the curtain when her mother said 'I remember you!'  
  
Hermione whipped around, as did the nurse. That was an unexpected thing for her to say. 'You . . . you do?'  
  
'Yes,' replied her mother. 'You were that girl that wanted the lollypop.'  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Her mother remembered that. She remembered it. She turned around and looked at Harry and Ron, who had heard it too, and were both looking at her, confused. Hermione turned around to face her mother again, and nodded, a tear leaking from her eye.  
  
'Come and visit me again,' said Hermiones mother. She came up to Hermiones ear and whispered 'I need to talk to someone other then these white ladies.'  
  
'OK,' said Hermione. 'I'll do my best.'  
  
Hermiones mother grinned, then walked back to her bed, beginning to sing a song. Hermione recognised the song she was singing. It was the one she use to sing to Hermione when she was a little girl. 'There are places I remember, all my life though some have changed . . .'  
  
Her mother remembered that song too!? Hermione was dazed. She walked towards Harry and Ron, who were both looking at her expectantly.  
  
'What was it like?' and Ron.  
  
'It was-'  
  
She was interrupted by the nurse, who walked out of the sealed section.  
  
'Hermione, you are destined for a career as a miracle worker. They're remembering all sorts of things now. You'll need to visit them again in a months time. This is remarkable. They evidently must have been very fond of you.' With that the nurse walked off again.  
  
'Yes,' replied Hermione silently, as she was led off by Harry and Ron. 'More then you know.'  
  
Hermione was on some kind of magical high for the rest of the day. She'd spoken to her parents. And her mum recognised her from a memory before! And she was singing! She could feel it in her heart: Her parents were going to get better.  
  
That night Hermione slept like a log, for the first real time since she'd gotten Kedua's syndrome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the week passed by in a very happy blur to Hermione, except for one time on Friday when Fred and George sheared off half her hair in her sleep. She woke up that morning to find Ginny staring at her.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'Look in the mirror Hermione,' said Ginny.  
  
Hermione look, and nearly fainted. She steadied herself and peered at this stranger that was looking back at her.  
  
'Who did this to me Ginny?' she asked. She couldn't believe it. Her hair now sat on her shoulder, and Fred and George had dome something to make it sort of straighter, without so much volume. Of course, she didn't know it was Fred and George though, until Ginny told her she had her suspicions.  
  
'They, err, did an all right job,' said Harry, who had just entered the room, Ron following close behind.  
  
Hermione poked at it. Funnily enough, it didn't really do anything. 'Maybe I'll get use to it,' she said.  
  
Before Hermione would possibly really have liked, she was back on the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, who had come to see her off. The both of them waved back, and Disapparated once the train was out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What say you all? Sorry this took me so long and the ending is a bit shonky. I dunno why I put the hair thing there. I just felt like it. Please review, and thanks! 


	13. Back at school again

Chapter 13: Back at school again  
  
Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for keeping up with the story so far. Here are the answers to your reviews:  
  
*~*Crippled Butterfly: ta for the compliment. Keep reading  
  
*~*Paprika90: ahh thank you. And yes, here be the next chapter.  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: yes you do think too much.  
  
*~*sarah: It's exciting isn't it. They don't realise she's their daughter, but they could see it was her from another memory they had. See what I mean?  
  
*~*ghypscee: I think I spelt it right. Anyway, thank you very much for everything you said. I've got a bit of a confidence problem (did you notice?). And yes, I'll keep up my work, I think I might actually finfish this fanfic. My first finished fanfic. I can see the sun over the horizon.  
  
*~*bombshell: will do. Sorry this took so long, by the way. School starting up again here in Aussie, and all of that. :S  
  
*~*coolcat411: Well I'm doing my best to have a bit more traditional Malfoy in here. Tell me what you think.  
  
*~*Serena: thank you. Sorry this took so long.  
  
*~*electra: yeah Malfoy's in here. I suppose when I post this I'll have to tell you, via something, that I've updated.  
  
I must warn you all, this chapter might be a little short. Depends on what I decide to do. We'll see what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I now own a hideous new diet that I have to do. I might have to ban myself from chocolate for another week, just while I'm getting started on it. I dunno. We'll see. The curses of being fat.  
  
OK, let's begin, shall we . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts was looking beautiful and sharp on the horizon, just like it always did. Hermione was feeling kind of excited. There were many really exciting new classes due to start the next day. Also, many new things for her and Malfoy to plan doing. She was trying vaguely to remember what holiday Malfoy had proposed a celebration to next. Valentines Day, she thought he said. Odd, because Malfoy wasn't really the Valentines Day type.  
  
They arrived, along with the rest of the school that were on the train, to the Great Hall in time for dinner. Just the way Ron liked it.  
  
Everyone that was in the school greatly welcomed the people who had just returned. After everyone had found seats in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled warmly at them all.  
  
'Nice to see those of you that are back are back nice and well, and everyone else is looking refreshed and ready for another term of learning. And now, dig in!'  
  
With that, the plates in front of them magically had food on them, and everyone began eating with gusto. Hermione smiled to herself. She was back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Hermione woke up reasonably early. Feeling refreshed, she put on her school uniform, and went straight down to the Great Hall, after rechecking her timetable. Potions first.  
  
She entered the door to the Great Hall, and noticed a lot of people were sitting at the Slytherin table. Interesting, she thought, narrowing her eyes at all of them.  
  
'Hey Granger!' yelled Pansy Parkinson. 'Go crying to your mother after the Ball. What happened? Didn't lose your glass slipper?'  
  
Several Gryffindors who were walking by heard what Pansy had just said, and turned to watch Hermione, and see what she was going to do.  
  
Hermione had her head in her hands. To an innocent bystander, one would have thought she was crying. She wasn't, however. She was laughing. What Pansy had said was so . . . so . . . STUPID. . .  
  
'Pansy,' said Hermione, looking up. 'That has to be the most ridiculously stupid, unwitty, and just plain pathetic thing I have ever heard anyone say in my life. I'm not even going to credit it with any sort of retaliation.'  
  
Pansy, after a moment, figured out what Hermione had said. By the time she had figured it out, however, Hermione had scarpered. She walked towards the Gryffindor table and gladly grabbed the toaster muffin that was in front of her. She was fully not in the mood for getting angry with the Slytherins this morning.  
  
15 minutes later Harry and Ron entered the building, wondering why Pansys' group was looking at them even more evilly then usual that morning. They took seats next to Hermione and enquired as to the presence of said evil stares.  
  
'Perhaps she thought you were a hideous monster or something. Given her stupidity, it wouldn't be very surprising,' replied Hermione.  
  
'. . . right.' Replied Harry, taking a bowl of porridge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later Hermione entered the Potions dungeon, to find it just as gloomy and depressing as it had always been. She sighed and took her regular seat, waiting for Malfoy to arrive, wondering whether or not Snape had marked their latest essay on fire-potions (a handy draught casing the drinker to create fireballs in his or her hand, to hurl at enemies. Hermione commented in her essay the potion would be helpful in the war against Voldemort.)  
  
Malfoy swaggered easily into the room a few moments later, looking his usual smug self. When he saw Hermione, however, his face broke out into a grin, and he made a beeline towards her.  
  
'What did you do?' was the first thing he asked.  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Hermione, confused.  
  
'What did you do to Pansy?' Malfoy continued. 'She couldn't stop bloody bitching about you for the whole of breakfast. Usually I can get her to stop bitching about you when I bring the topic of the latest issue of Dark Lord Destruction into the conversation. This morning I must have tried it, like, 5 times, and it didn't work. So come on, out with it.'  
  
'I merely stated a few things that, if not said then, would be said by someone else in a more hurtful way.'  
  
Malfoy gave her the sideways glance, whilst leaning across the table. Hermione grinned innocently. He shook his head and settled down into his seat.  
  
'Anyway, how were your holidays?' he asked.  
  
'Good,' she said. 'Very good.'  
  
'And your parents? How are they?'  
  
Hermione grinned from ear to ear at that question. 'Oh Malfoy,' she said in response. 'They're getting better! My mother. . . she almost recognised me! I talked to them for almost 2 hours! Mum remembered this song she use to sing to me and, oh, it was wonderful.'  
  
'Sounds like you were under some great Veela trance.' Replied Malfoy slyly.  
  
'It was very much like that,' replied Hermione earnestly.  
  
'All right, settle down, everybody.'  
  
Both of them whipped round in their seats to see Professor Snape walking coolly towards his desk. He looked around at them all slowly.  
  
'Well . . . I see none of you are sustaining any great injuries. . . pity.'  
  
Most non-Slytherin people glared at him then. The Slytherins knew they were generally appreciated and didn't find this necessary.  
  
'Anyway, to mainly make sure that your heads haven't turned to mush (as is very likely), I'm getting you all to make me an illusion potion. This potion, if brewed VERY precisely, will create an illusion in front of the drinkers eyes, and cause them to lose all sense of where they are. If anyone here is considering a career in the medical profession, this is a handy one to know about. The drinker gets the illusion that everything will be all right.'  
  
Don't you know it's gonna be, all right . . . thought Hermione to herself.  
  
'Ingredients in the cupboard, or with you, instructions on the board. You have an hour. To be tested within the last 10 minutes of class,' concluded Snape.  
  
Hermione began setting up the Cauldron while Malfoy got the ingredients. It was very convenient both of them were ace Potions students. It gave them a chance to talk a little bit more, rather then bite their tongues, furiously concentrating.  
  
'I was wondering,' said Hermione, tossing some short-stemmed rootgrass into the cauldron, causing it to light up and go bright orange (odd, because the grass was green), 'What was your proposition for the next Prefect-body-run celebration?'  
  
'Oh yes,' replied Malfoy, smiling. 'Valentines Day. Remember that disgusting thing Lockhart did for us in Second year, with all the pink and the funny gnome-like things with the love-poems. . . and the funny one the Weasley girl gave Potter. . .' he chuckled to himself. 'Good times.'  
  
Hermione pulled a face then, mainly because she hadn't thought it was that stupid, but also because she was counting the number of times she stirred. 'Yes, she said, placing the wooden spoon beside the cauldron. 'What about it? Surely you don't intend on doing something similar?'  
  
'Not exactly,' said Malfoy, chopping up an Albanian drop-lizards tail.  
  
'Well, what then?' asked Hermione, growing more curious.  
  
'OK, I had an idea, what we should do a mockery day.'  
  
'Mockery?'  
  
'Yeah. You know where you take something and you make it funny and stupid-'  
  
'I know what a mockery is Malfoy. What would we be mocking though?'  
  
'Well,' said Malfoy, throwing a Shrivelfig into the cauldron and causing the potion to explode. This gave him a thrill. Several other people were doing the same thing. The smoke had to be bright blue though. Some peoples' were tinging slightly purpley. Too much Shrivelfig skin, Hermione though silently.  
  
'Because it's Valentines Day,' said Malfoy, stirring the potion. 'We ought to mock love.'  
  
'How would we do that?' thought Hermione, thinking of a cartoon she once saw of Romeo and Juliet. The end part involved the messenger saying to Romeo 'That Juliet. Has a nice ass. Dead though,' and Romeo going 'FUXOR!! Well, she still might be a good lay. . .' Victors cousin from Australia, a muggle, had found it, and sent it to Victor, who had sent it to her. Hermione hoped that by mockery, malfoy didn't mean quite like that.'  
  
'That's what we need to figure out. We could start off by making all the decorations blue, or something like that, and having people dress up as famous couples in time, but having them mock the particular couple. Like, say they chose Romeo and Juliet. We could have them with a dagger pointed at Juliets heart, or something like that. Crude I know,' he added, seeing Hermiones facial expression, 'But it was just an example.'  
  
'Well,' said Hermione, 'It seems like a good idea. We ought to discuss it with the other Prefects.'  
  
'Will do,' said Malfoy. 'I'll organise for a meeting tomorrow evening.'  
  
'OK.' Hermione carefully ladled the potion into two drinking glasses. 'Anyway,' she said. 'You never told me how your Christmas holidays were, while I wasn't here.'  
  
'Fairly boring actually,' replied Malfoy. He was busy banishing the cauldron and spoon to where the sinks were. 'I walked around, read, wandered around some more. At one point I went to Hogsmeade. Found a beautiful lookout-'  
  
'Attention,' said Snape quietly, but not quietly enough for anyone to not hear. 'I trust all your potions are done. I'd now like you to test them. 5 minutes each, then your partner must give you an antidote. There's a spray can of it on all your benches. You spray two sprays into their mouths, and they'll be fine. Provided you've done the potion right.' Snape added the last part in such a way that several people got chills in their spines.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other then.  
  
'You wanna go first?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah yeah,' replied Malfoy, grabbing a glass and drinking it down.  
  
The next 5 minutes Hermione found very amusing. The effect of the potion was such: almost instantly after taking it, the drinker would get a sudden overwhelming illusion that everything was going to be all right, and that everybody loved them (in a platonic sense, of course). Hermione spent said 5 minutes keeping Malfoy sitting there, wishing that video cameras worked in Hogwarts campus so he could record Malfoy going 'La di da . . . everything's rosy, isn't it, Hermione?' The fact that he called her by her first name was, alone, an admirable feat. It was with a heavy heart the Hermione had to spray some of the antidote in his mouth 5 minutes later.  
  
'How do you feel?' she asked.  
  
'Um . . . good, I guess,' he said. 'Your turn.'  
  
Hermione took the other glass and drank. The potion tasted mainly like shrivelfig (a slightly acidic, lemon-y flavour. Not too bad if there's something sweeter with it).  
  
She then suddenly felt something similar to a wave of bliss. She looked around and saw hearts and flowers and rainbows. She smiled happily.  
  
'Wow, everything's so pretty,' she said to herself. She felt so relaxed. . . she'd never felt this good in a long time. Not since June, in fact. Hermione felt a hand push her back down into her seat.  
  
'Malfoy? Is that you?'  
  
'Yes, it's me.'  
  
'I want to tell everyone how much I love them. I think I'll go and do that -'  
  
'Oh no you don't,' Malfoy replied. 'You're staying right here.'  
  
'OK!' replied Hermione, not really caring. 'I love you too, you know Malfoy . . . or would you rather Draco? It doesn't matter. . . as long as you know I love you.'  
  
'You're weirding me out here Granger,' replied Malfoy, raising a singular eyebrow.  
  
Hermione giggled. 'Weirding out's fun, isn't it?' she asked.  
  
Malfoy picked up the spray can of antidote and was about to use it when Hermione saw it and said 'Hey look! Water!'  
  
'This is medicine Hermione,' Malfoy replied, squirting it into her mouth.  
  
Hermione then suddenly felt an ultimate snap back into reality. It wasn't painful, and Hermione still felt sort of light and airy, but she also felt a tad disappointed. That had been nice.  
  
'Welcome back,' said Malfoy coolly.  
  
'Thank you,' replied Hermione. She filled two little bottles with the potion, and gave them to Professor Snape, feeling slightly downhearted. She couldn't quite remember what she'd said. She didn't really think she wanted to know either.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That evening as Hermione was walking towards the dinner table, Malfoy approached her.  
  
'Can you talk to Susie, Edward and Portus? I've handled everyone else.'  
  
'Sure,' she replied. 'What time was it?'  
  
'5, I said to the others.'  
  
'All right. I'll do that. Did you check Quidditch schedules?'  
  
'Yes. Gryffindor are practising tonight.'  
  
'Ahh. OK.'  
  
Hermione walked past him and began heading back to her table.  
  
'The next math is Saturday, you see?' Malfoy yelled to her.  
  
'Who's playing?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.'  
  
'Oh.' Hermione sat down at Gryffindor table, thinking 'snap'.  
  
'Hey Hermione,' said Susie, taking a seat opposite her. She appeared slightly breathless.  
  
'Hi,' Hermione replied. 'What have you been doing?'  
  
'Racing each other,' replied Edward, sitting down opposite Susie. 'Susie beat me every bloody time, of course.'  
  
'I'm a natural Chaser, Edward. It runs in the Bellnak family. . . minus my father.'  
  
'I see,' replied Hermione. 'Anyway, are you both free tomorrow at 5?'  
  
Susie and Edward looked at each other. 'I guess. Why?' asked Edward.  
  
'Because Malfoy wants the Prefect body to have a meeting about Valentines Day.'  
  
'What?' asked Susie, nearly choking on her Pumpkin juice. 'You want to celebrate that ridiculous festival?'  
  
'That's the golden part,' said Hermione. 'It's a mockery day.'  
  
'Ooh!' said Susie, sounding thrilled. 'A mockery day is A-OK by me!'  
  
'As I knew it would be,' replied Hermione, who noticed Portus, then ran off to tell him about it as well.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, that would be all for this chapter everyone! I'm sorry it's so short, but it really was only a filler-in chapter for the next one. Chapter 14: Unexpected Events. A very serious chapter this one. Stay tuned.  
  
*realises shouldn't have built up such a climax, just in case chapter isn't a roaring success*  
  
And also, I wish to give a story a huge plug. My good friend on fictionpress.com, Rachael W, has just published a new story. I advise everyone to check it out. It's very very well written. 


	14. Unexpected Events

Chapter 14: Unexpected events  
  
Hello everyone! Thank you for taking an interest in this story so far! I know I'm somewhat unfaithful when it comes to making new chapters quickly, but I get very distracted. School started up again as well, which kind of mucks it up a bit.  
  
So, reviews:  
  
*~*Crippled Butterfly: I'll do as much as you recommend I should, and once again, thank you so much for your comment on how I'm pacing out the Hermione/Draco relationship thing.  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: yes, mockery day shall be good. I've really gotta think about it . . . make sure it isn't too lame and stuff like that. The potions experience was very much similar to an LSD experience, as described by George Harrison in Beatles Anthology. I think I did that well. Anyway, hope you like this next chapter.  
  
*~*coolcat411: Cool man! Yes, I hope I can manage to write up the mockery day well. What did you think of my Halloween?  
  
*~*Serena: Course I'll keep writing. And thank you so much for the compliment  
  
*~*Mickey Sky: lol! Yes, school torture is plentiful. My drama teacher is horrible (. Righto, well, keep reading. But don't let my writing distract you from your homework!  
  
*~*bombshell: hurrah! Keep a-reading  
  
*~*electra: I'll make sure I tell you :P  
  
if I missed anyone on the review thing I'm very sorry, but it's hard to remember everyone sometimes.  
  
OK dudes, just a warning. I have a new email address. It's gillay_mccartney1965@hotmail.com and I've tried about 3 times to change my address on fanfiction and it hasn't worked so far. I'll have to keep trying. Hopefully fanfiction will eventually figure it out.  
  
Disclaimer: Umm, I now own a series of really cool books for school, and a folder! Oh, the folder is so cool. It has all these pictures on it . . . it's so great. Oh, and a cat, which just walked across my desk. Aww. . .  
  
Right, let's get to it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Hermione woke up feeling somewhat excited. A meeting with the Prefects at Five o'clock was always fun.  
  
She bounded down the stairs and fell over on the last two. She had school shoes that were a little bit high on the heel, and she tended to trip on them a fair bit.  
  
'Ow!' she landed on her head.  
  
She heard feet running, and strong arms lifting her up. Harry and Ron looked at her, shaking their heads.  
  
'Honestly Hermione. Those shoes are a health hazard.'  
  
'Only if I'm being stupid with them on.' Replied Hermione, brushing herself off. 'What have we got first?'  
  
'Transfiguration, I think,' said Harry, pawing in his bag for his timetable.  
  
'Yeah, it's Tuesday,' replied Ron. 'Then afterwards it's Arithmancy, remember?'  
  
'Oh yeah.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Class that day was a somewhat uneventful affair, unless you count one point during transfiguration where Neville accidently misaimed his wand and turned half the class into money boxes. Ron was turned into one, and Harry and Hermione couldn't stop laughing for another 3 hours. Hermione spent all of arithmancy with her head in her text book, covering her face which turned red every time she remembered Ron with the porcelain eyes and the slot on his temple. . .  
  
At 3:30 Hermione sat down at a table and began her transfiguration homework, still chuckling slightly. By 4:55 she'd finished it. She packed up her books and began walking down to the meeting place. Susie and Edward caught her up on the way there.  
  
'Hi Hermione,' they said. 'We've got some brilliant ideas,' continued Susie.  
  
'Cool. Such as?'  
  
'OK. Imagine we all dress up like donkeys-'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'Kidding, kidding. We could have people jumping off buildings because someone mentioned Romeo and Juliet.'  
  
'No Susie, no,' replied both Hermione and Edward.  
  
'Rats. Well all right, how about this. The people can dress up as famous couples, or whatever, but have the men dressing up as the women, and vise versa. Make it an opposite day kind of thing?'  
  
Hermione and Edward eyed each other. 'I like that,' said Hermione. 'That could very much be the sort of thing Malfoy's looking for.'  
  
'How come you never call Malfoy by his first name?' asked Edward.  
  
Hermione shrugged. 'Don't want to. We have this thing going. He calls me Granger, I call him Malfoy. We feel funny calling each other Hermione and Draco. We never have before. Oh, we're here.'  
  
The three of them opened the door and entered the room, to see Malfoy there talking to the other Prefects. The three of them had been the last to arrive.  
  
'Took you long enough Granger,' said Malfoy, shaking his head. 'I was beginning to think I should call the guard.'  
  
'Ahh, but what?' asked Hermione. 'They don't take kindly to insults you know.'  
  
(A/N: That's just a line from a movie people. Neither of them have gone insane or anything.)  
  
'Has anybody here thought up anything so far?' asked Susie, taking a seat near Portus towards the back of the room.  
  
'Nada,' replied Malfoy. 'Other than we definitely need Grangers brain to think of something.'  
  
'Well, you're in luck then,' said Hermione. 'Except I didn't think of something. Susie did.'  
  
'Oh?' Malfoy looked at Susie with interest. 'What's the idea?'  
  
Susie told Malfoy her idea. Everyone listened with interest, and when Susie was done Malfoys face broke into a grin.  
  
'Brilliant,' he said. 'That's fantastic. The whole school would be in on that -'  
  
'Except a few of the teachers,' Hermione said, thinking of Professor Snape adourning a pink Cinderella gown.  
  
'It would only be the students I'm sure Granger,' replied Malfoy.  
  
'And how about,' Portus interrupted, clearly with an idea in his mind, 'anybody that wants to confess to some other person that they are in love with them or whatever, gives a message to the trusty helpers -'  
  
'I reckon we should hire some fairies for that,' said Hermione.  
  
'Whatever. And then the trusty helpers fly around to the classrooms and tell the people the message.'  
  
'Sounds stupid enough to work,' said Malfoy. Portus shot him an ugly look.  
  
'I reckon it'd be better if we just had every boy at the school bowing down in front of their crush and yelling out 'Oh I love you! Please be my boy/girl!' said Susie.  
  
Everyone laughed really hard and loudly at that. Hermione was in tears. So loudly were they laughing that they didn't hear someone knocking at the door. Edward picked up on the knocking eventually though, and went over to the door and opened it.  
  
There stood Professor McGonagall. She strode into the room and everybody looked up at her, confused as can be.  
  
'Sorry to disturb you all, I know you must be planning something really exciting, but Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you, Miss Granger.'  
  
Hermione looked around at the others, each was identical expressions of puzzlement. . . except for Malfoy, whos expression was more of worry. Hermione stood up and left the room, feeling very confused.  
  
As she walked to Professor Dumbledores office, a whole bunch of thoughts were colliding in her head. Things like: has something happened to Harry? Has he had another vision? Have I done something wrong? Professor Flitwick knows I was sick when that Charms assignment was due. . .  
  
She'd arrived at his office. She looked up nervously at the big door. With one last breath, she knocked on the door.  
  
'Miss Granger?' came Dumbledores quiet voice.  
  
'Yes,' she replied nervously.  
  
'Come right in.' Dumbledores tone was monotonous. This made Hermione all the more nervous as the door opened and she walked up to his office.  
  
She entered the huge room to find it identical to how she'd left it the last time she'd been, but it felt somehow more eerie. She was beginning to get a very, VERY bad feeling about this.  
  
'Please sit down Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore from his chair behind his desk. 'I have news.'  
  
'News? What about? The Dark Lord? Harry should be here too then. Where is he? Shouldn't we wait for hi-'  
  
'Neither Mr Potter nor Mr Weasley need to be here. This concerns you only at present.'  
  
Hermione was confused. 'What then? What news is there that's only of my concern?'  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione with apparent concentration. Perhaps he was trying to figure out what would be the best way to tell her the news. 'This is about your parents.'  
  
'My parents?' asked Hermione. 'What about them? They've been getting better, you know, Professor. Mum remembered me from a different memory she had of me. She'll be better real soon-'  
  
'No Hermione, she won't.' interrupted the Professor.  
  
Hermione was shocked 'Wh-what?'  
  
'Hermione, I wish I wasn't the one that had to tell you this, but you must know. Hermione, your mother died last night.'  
  
All of Hermiones nervousness vanished right there. She was now more confused then ever. What did Dumbledore mean? 'No . . . how . . .'  
  
'The doctors think,' replied Dumbledore, 'That her insanity peaked, and she couldn't handle it anymore, and she suicided. She wasn't killed magically.'  
  
Her confusion began to subside, and instead, pain began to slowly seep in. Horrible, unbearable, mourning pain. 'What about my dad?' she asked, in a surprisingly steady voice.  
  
'He's sane again,' replied Dumbledore. 'It often happens what when someone close to an insane person dies, he or she becomes sane again. He wishes to collect you straight away. I advise you go to your dormitory and pack your bags. Your father isn't sure how long he wants you there, so be prepared for a long stay.'  
  
Hermione nodded, but her mind was in a blur. She could only really concentrate on one thing: She's dead. Her mother was dead.  
  
'May I go and get ready?' she asked vaguely, standing up.  
  
'Certainly,' replied Dumbledore. 'You're dismissed. And Hermione?' Hermione stopped and looked at the Headmaster. 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
Hermione nodded, and walked out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Instead of going to her dormitory however, Hermione pulled out her little key, and asked it to take her to the Quiet Room. She arrived there 3 seconds later.  
  
The Quiet Room. Her safe haven, her peaceful spot. It seemed the only place to be. As soon as she got there, she walked slowly around, unable to really think, unable to really breathe. She couldn't believe this was happening. She tried to breathe, while thinking about what this all suddenly meant.  
  
Her mother had died. She wasn't alive, she wasn't breathing, she wasn't consciously aware of what was around her any more. She hasn't been consciously aware of what was around her for the past 6 months, but Hermione had always sort of known, inside, that her mother would one day get better, and everything would be all right again. Now that would never happen.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. Why hadn't she remembered that life wasn't a fairytale? Why was she always so sure that her mother would get better? Wasn't she smarter then that? Why hadn't it occurred to her?  
  
But why does it matter now? Would it have been less of a shock, if she'd remembered that?  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. This was all too much to bear. She wanted the pain to go. She wanted to tell her mother to not do this to her. She couldn't do this to her. She was getting better. Why didn't she see that maybe, with a little bit of hope, everything would be fine. This wasn't like her mother, sane or insane. Why did she do this?  
  
Hermione heard a noise, but chose to ignore it. More noises came, until eventually she saw something before her. She felt her shoulders being lifted, and was looking directly into Malfoys eyes.  
  
'What's happened, Granger?' he asked. His tone seemed slightly stern.  
  
Normally Hermione wouldn't have told him. She would have just said nothing, because she didn't feel close enough to Malfoy to tell him what was on her mind. She didn't want him to know that she was a weak person who thought these sorts of things.  
  
But she couldn't fight him any more. And she didn't want to fight him any more.  
  
'My mother . . .' she said. 'She died.'  
  
Malfoys face stopped being stern. It became sad, and sorry, for his friend, who was in agony. He held Hermione there, as she began to cry. And neither of their positions would change for the next half hour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron, meanwhile, were in the Common Room, playing exploding snap, feeling thoroughly bored.  
  
Then suddenly, right when the pack exploded, Harrys scar exploded . . . in pain. He gasped, pressing his hands to it, and closed his eyes . . .  
  
He was in a hallway, his shoes squeaking on the floor. What floors make shoes squeak? He entered a room, and approached a bed, seeing a woman lying there.  
  
'She'll die with you,' he heard himself speak, in a voice that wasn't at all his own. It was a woman, for one.  
  
He felt in his pocket and pulled out a blade, and with his other hand, held up the womans arm. Exposing her wrist, he lifted up the blade, and with a swooshing movement, struck the womans skin with it -  
  
Harry was back in the common room. He looked at Ron with wide-eyed horror.  
  
'Hermiones mother's been killed,' he said, not quite believing what he was saying, to Ron.  
  
'Wh-wh-what?' asked Ron. 'But . . . but why . . . but who . . .'  
  
But they both knew who.  
  
'Voldemort.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! THAT was an interesting chapter to write. I know it is the shortest chapter so far, but it's also the deepest, I think. Lengthening it any more would probably destroy the impact.  
  
So what do you all think? Please review and tell me, because I'm anxious to hear what your opinions are. 


	15. The Aftermath

Back at home  
  
Hey everyone. I've been getting responses to the last chapter, which is good. Means you aren't all thinking of eating me alive for doing something so cruel. Hehehe.  
  
OK, reviews . . . appreciate people that I'm doing this at near 10:00 at night and I'm quite tired but I don't want to go to bed.  
  
*~*Flutterling: Like, whoa, man. Hehe, sorry about it being a bit short. This next chappie should be long. I'm going to be explaining quite a bit, hopefully.  
  
*~*electra*27: yeah, they'll find us very strange. :P, anyway, yeah they say arse, mainly. Just . . . not butt. That's very American. Hope you did well with your basketball game.  
  
*~*princess-of-d-c: thank you. I hope you'll keep on reading, despite me being a little slow with the writing-ness.  
  
*~*Mickey Sky: thank you, and I am continuing  
  
*~*coolcat411: yes...expect the unexpected in this fic.  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: yes yes I'm updating, I'm updating!  
  
*~*bombshell: I refused to begin another chapter until you reviewed :P. and bugger, you know how to juggle. I am no longer special. There's a girl in my drama class who was juggling pens and I'm like 'just stop it Susie' and she kind of went 'sorry'. Hehehe.  
  
*~*illmtl: :P  
  
OK dudes, I have an idea. If you wanna keep reading my story as I update, you could, as you review, hit that little box thingy that says Author Alert. Because then you get a nice friendly email every time I update. It's so handy. I do it with all the stories I like.  
  
Oh, and adding on from that, if any of you have a cool story that you reckon I'll like, then tell me about them, because I'll gladly read them. I mean, you read mine, right? Try to use big words in your stories. I need to improve my vocabulary.  
  
Disclaimer: I own a lot of stress-related headaches at the moment. Hopefully this chapter will help me calm down.  
  
Right, I'm gonna start now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During dinner that night Harry and Ron were approached every now and then.  
  
'Is Hermione all right?' asked Seamus. 'We heard she hasn't been seen for a while.'  
  
'We're not entirely sure,' answered Harry truthfully. 'We haven't seen her either.'  
  
'Well,' continued Seamus '. . . where is she?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione flew out of the fireplace, her robes full of soot. She stood up and brushed the soot off half-heartedly. She was looking around, eyes scanning, trying to find what she was looking for.  
  
And she found it. A tall, middle-aged man, walking towards her, knowing who she was, for the first time in 6 months.  
  
Her father.  
  
Hermione sighed, not feeling the excitement that she should have felt at the sight of him, and walked towards him.  
  
He looked at her, surveying what she looked like, how tall she was, how she was standing, seeing if anything had changed.  
  
'Hi Dad.' She said.  
  
Hermiones father stared at her for a second, then smiled an enormous smile, held his arms out, and Hermione ran into them, and they shared their first (and much needed) father/daughter embrace in a long time. Too long a time.  
  
'Did you miss me?' he asked.  
  
'Very much,' replied Hermione, a mixture of sad and happy tears (let's call them emotional tears) streaming out of her eyes. 'I didn't know if you would ever be the same again.'  
  
'Well, I'm back,' he said. He held her by the shoulders and looked at her. 'That's one thing to be thankful for, I guess.'  
  
'Yeah,' replied Hermione.  
  
They turned and headed towards the subway, where they'd be taken back to their home in the outskirts of London, each of them, though enjoying the others company, wishing there was someone else there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Hogwarts Harry and Ron were getting just on the peak of nervousness when Professor McGonagall came up to them.  
  
'The Headmaster wishes to see you both about Miss Grangers whereabouts after dinner . . . Potter, what's wrong with your forehead?'  
  
'Oh, nothing, Professor,' said Harry, removing his hand from his painfully throbbing scar. 'We'll be at Professor Dumbledores office then. We're very keen to find out what's going on . . . as are all of the Gryffindors.'  
  
'Very well,' replied the professor. 'It might be a good idea for you to report this to Mr Malfoy as well, after you've heard it.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You'll find out,' replied the Professor, choosing that moment to walk away.  
  
'Interesting,' said Ron once the Professor had gone. 'Are you going to tell Dumbledore about your premonition?'  
  
'Well I'll have to, won't I?' replied Harry. 'I have a very bad feeling about this Ron. I definitely think Voldemort's responsible.'  
  
'Should we tell Hermione that, what we see her?'  
  
'No . . . I don't think we should. Not until she's recovered.'  
  
Ron shook his head. 'It's so awful that this had to happen to her.'  
  
'Yeah, it is. That's why we don't want Hermione knowing that we think Voldemort did it. She'd probably get herself killed trying to hunt him down or something like that.'  
  
'Hmm, yeah.'  
  
Within the next 15 minutes, Harry and Ron managed to excuse themselves, and saunter over to the Headmasters office. Ron knocked on the door.  
  
'Harry, Ron, is that you two?'  
  
'Yes Professor,' replied Harry.  
  
'Come on up. I have news.'  
  
The doorway opened and Harry and Ron climbed the spiral staircase up to the Headmasters office.  
  
They entered the room, noticing briefly that it was still the never-ceasing wonder and amazement it always was. They were much to eager to hear what the headmaster had to say about their friend to notice much however, and they quickly hurried over to Professor Dumbledores desk and sat down.  
  
'Harry,' began the professor. 'Did you have a vision. You seem to be fiddling with your scar.'  
  
Harry removed his hand from his forehead hastily. 'Uh, yes, I did Professor.'  
  
'I thought you might,' said the Professor.  
  
'You did?'  
  
'Yes. So you know that Hermione's mother died?'  
  
'Yes we do,' said Ron.  
  
'Is that all you know?'  
  
'Um . . . all that we know is fact any way,' replied Harry.  
  
'All right. The other things that were found out was she apparently killed herself, because she wasn't killed magically, and also, Hermione's gone to visit her father.'  
  
'Why her father?' asked Harry, curious.  
  
'Her father's sane again, and insisted he saw her. Often what happens is that when someone dear to them dies, a person who magically became insane will become sane again. That's the magic in love, so to speak.'  
  
Ron and Harry nodded slowly. So that's where Hermione was.  
  
'And we're not sure when she'll be returning to school. We're presuming, however, that it will be before the end of the week. Hermione, being Hermione, doesn't wish to miss out on much school work, or your upcoming Quidditch match.'  
  
Harrys head shot up from staring at his shoes. Why was Hermione thinking about the Quidditch match at a time like this. He tried arguing with the Headmaster:  
  
'She . . . she doesn't have to do that for us . . . not at this time. . .'  
  
'She doesn't, no. But she wanted to. It goes to show you both what a caring friend she is, doesn't it?'  
  
Both of them nodded, truly touched by Hermiones move.  
  
'Now, as for your vision, Harry. . .'  
  
'Um,' replied Harry, not quite sure he wanted to go into it. 'What about it?'  
  
'Well, were you inside someone else? Did you feel any kind of emotion. Did you see what happened? And I must urge you tell me the truth Harry, because it's very important, particularly for Hermiones sake.'  
  
Harry was about to ask why, but thought better of it. He figured it would be best to just answer as best and truthfully as he could.  
  
'I was a woman. I could tell from the way I spoke,' he said carefully.  
  
Ron, who hadn't heard the tale of his vision yet, was listening intently. 'Yes?'  
  
'And I was feeling . . . anger . . . madness . . . determination.'  
  
'Determination?'  
  
'Yeah. Like I knew I had to do something and nothing now would stop me. And I came to this bed, and saw Hermiones mum lying there. And I pulled out a blade of some sort, and brought it down . . . onto her wrist . . . and that's all I can remember.' Harry finished slurredly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was looking sharply at Harry, however. 'So Mrs Granger didn't kill herself?'  
  
'I highly doubt it, Professor,' replied Harry, his scar disagreeing with him.  
  
'Someone else killed her,' said Dumbledore slowly.  
  
'We're sure it's the doings of Lord Voldemort, Professor.'  
  
'And I won't disagree with you Mr Potter. But why would they hurt someone who mattered to Hermione . . . Hermione isn't Voldemorts main threat.'  
  
'Maybe,' said Ron, 'They thought it would be easier to kill off the Brains of us three, because of her illness and all.'  
  
'But she, whoever she is, didn't kill Hermione. She killed her mother.'  
  
'Well of course she couldn't kill Hermione directly. Anyone who catches Keduas is an extremely powerful force, not to be directly tampered with. But killing Hermione's mother could lead to Hermione killing herself, through her dreams.'  
  
'Ahh, I see,' said Harry.  
  
'What I don't get though,' said Ron. 'Is why they want to get rid of Hermione. Sure, she's smart, and has a powerful magical force, but I'm sure Harry does too. Why would they go to such lengths as killing others to try and get rid of Hermione?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione entered the hallway of her house, and smelt the slightly dusty air. She smiled sadly to herself. The smell of the house reminded her so much of her mother is was almost like she would come bustling out of the kitchen telling Hermione to hurry up with her essay because they were just about to have lunch. Mum and her lunches, Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Her Dad entered behind her.  
  
'How long were you here by yourself?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I actually haven't been in here since . . . well. . .'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'I think I'll take these up to my room' she sad quietly, lifting up the bag she'd brought with her and walking up the stairs.  
  
She entered her room and stared in wonder. She couldn't believe she hadn't been inside for 8 months. It looked exactly the same as she'd left it. Same neatly made-up bed, same desk inclusive of computer, same bookshelf, laden with books; same window, showing a view of the house opposite her own . . . and the same pictures.  
  
Hermione walked over to her desk, and had a look at some of the pictures she had there. There was one of her, Harry and Ron, all waving and smiling; one of Rons family; one of Crookshanks, one of her dad, holding up a dentists award he'd won; and one of her sitting in front of her two parents, all of them smiling, and, because it was taken in the muggle way, perfectly still.  
  
As Hermione sat there looking at it, she remembered something else she had. She rushed over to her bookshelf, and in the bottom counter there was a photo album. She yanked it out of the bookshelf and opened it up to the last page.  
  
And there she's stuck a series of photos she'd taken during the summer and developed at school, and stuck it in during her Christmas holidays in 6th year. They were of her and her parents, and were all moving. All of her mum and dad. Her mum and dad were smiling and waving enthusiastically. Hermione, who had been standing, slowly sank to sit on her bed, trying, in vain, to fight back her tears. She couldn't believe she'd never see her again.  
  
She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but didn't care, nor did she when she heard her door open. She couldn't shake off this horrible feeling. Something that had been plaguing her mind for a long, long time.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
Hermione turned to see her dad standing there, face etched in concern.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked back at the picture. She felt the extra weight on her bed as her father sat down next to her.  
  
Hermione closed the album slowly and sadly. 'It's all my fault,' she said.  
  
'What?' asked her father. 'Don't be ridicu—'  
  
'But it is. If I hadn't been a witch, none of this would have happened. And you wouldn't have gone insane, and I wouldn't have gotten this disease, and mum . . . mum wouldn't have gone.' The tears then fell.  
  
Her father, meanwhile, shook his head. 'When we first found out about you, your mother couldn't have been more proud. She was always so proud of you, and so am I.'  
  
'Yes,' replied Hermione. 'But if this hasn't happened, then she'd still be here.'  
  
'But if this hadn't happened,' said her dad, 'then all the other stuff you've done for the world wouldn't have happened either.'  
  
'But –'  
  
'But nothing. You've saved so many lives in all this time. You know your mother. Think about how disappointed she'd be if she knew you were being like this. Wishing that you weren't who you are. Being a witch is who you are, and that's all your mother ever wanted. And I know what she still wants.'  
  
Hermione turned to look at her father. 'What's that?'  
  
Her father looked at her intently. 'To beat this evil. You need to beat it . . . the world is counting on you.'  
  
Hermione looked back down on the cover of her photo album. Her mother had written on it 'To Hermione, memories to treasure'. She knew that her father was right. It was what her mother would have wanted her to do.  
  
'All right,' she said. 'I'll do it for her.'  
  
Her dad gave her a huge hug. 'That's my girl.'  
  
Hermione smiled at her dad. 'Thank you for being supportive of me.'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
The two of them sat there for a minute, before Hermione's father said. 'So . . . um . . . what's this disease you've got?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was the funeral. Hermione spent the day exchanging greetings to people who all said they were so sorry for her loss. She thanked them all immensely, and felt that by the end of the day she didn't have any tears left. She felt immensely empty, and couldn't wait to get back to the hustle and bustle of school. She found the atmosphere at home too miserable. Yet she also felt incredibly guilty of leaving her dad alone by himself.  
  
She did get some reassurance however. The evening after the funeral, as Hermione was eating some baklava her grandparents had given her (she was on her 4th slice and beginning to feel slightly sick), the door opened, and their next door neighbour, Mrs Hearthel, came in.  
  
'Hermione,' she said, looking at Hermione sitting at the table. 'You're going to get fat if you eat too much of that.'  
  
Hermione smiled and took another bite. 'How are you Mrs Hearthel?'  
  
'Better then you I'm thinking,' she said. 'But I hear you're going back to school tomorrow?'  
  
'Yeah. It's still term and I've missed a few days. I gotta keep up.'  
  
Mrs Hearthel shook her head. 'Always the studious kind, aren't you Herms? Anyway, I thought I'd just let you know that I'll be here for your dad. As will the rest of the neighbourhood. Don't you worry about that.'  
  
Hermione nodded to her. 'Thank you.'  
  
'No problem. Your dad's a fighter Hermione. He'll get through this just as well as you will.'  
  
Hermione wasn't quite sure if that was very encouraging, considering how much baklava she had eaten/was going to eat. Oh well, she thought, as long as Mrs hearthel has confidence.  
  
She smiled at Mrs Hearthel as she left the house. Sighing to herself, Hermione walked upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. She had to get to school very early tomorrow so she wouldn't miss any classes, and she figured she might as well avoid missing any more then she absolutely had to.  
  
As she got into bed, she dimly remembered that there was a Quidditch match on the weekend. She was returning back to school on tomorrow, Thursday. She wondered is Harry and Ron knew about what had happened. It would all have to wait till tomorrow, however, when Hermione was actually there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, I dunno HOW long that took, but I am so sorry it did take that long. I've been so busy trying to keep up in maths . . . and all my other subjects! :P. Anyway, provided some of you are still alive, please review! If only to abuse me for taking so long. 


	16. The shorttempered match

Chapter 16: The Short-Tempered Match  
  
Hello all! It's the 9th March now, but very close to the 10th March. I'm just writing this bit now so that it has written and I have actually started it. I will perhaps write some more on Friday or during the week or whatever.  
  
Anyway, reviews!  
  
*~*Flutterling: you reckon I should explain more about hermiones dad? That could be done...I'll see what I can do. And no, still no wild sex :P. Be patient you!  
  
*~*tomzgurl77: nothing sounds stupid in my review boards. Thank you for your encouragement! I'll keep writing. And yeah, don't you hate fast fics. 'hi. I love you. I love you too. Let's have wild sex in the bushes. Ok. End.' So STUPID! Anyway, yes.  
  
*~*electra*27: hehe yeah I get confused with stories too. This one is about Hermione getting keduas syndrome and her mother has just died. Savvy?  
  
*~*Little-Sailor-Girl: oh really? I'm sorry about that. In Australia you usually use ' instead of "most of the time, that's all. I'll try to bear your request in mind, but I don't promise anything.  
  
*~*coolcat411: I needed Hermiones father to have a bit of an empathic moment with his daughter after he 'woke up', that's all. And yes, there will be much malfoy/Hermione interaction this chapter, I assure you.  
  
*~*ILUVRONWEASLEY: my comp stuffs up, and I'm busy a lot more now, so I can't do that any more (. Oh well, I shall live.  
  
*~*Mickey Sky: certainly, I shall write more. And thank you. I wanted it to be a sad one.  
  
*~*bombshell: that's great. Here's your next chapter.  
  
OK people, I must warn you, I'm drugged up on a mixture of anxiety, because I'm about to go to a busy shift at my place of employment, and this very strange music I'm listening to. So so strange . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own a birthday . . . on the 14th . . . power to the people, power to the people, power to the people, power to the people at home. I love that song. And, um . . . hopefully then I will own many many new things. I love birthdays . . . I really do.  
  
OK, let's get to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning found Harry and Ron rushing down to the breakfast table, knowing that Hermione would be there fairly soon. Ron was all for offering nothing but empathy for their friend, but Harry's intentions were slightly different.  
  
'We need to discuss with her about how her mother really died.  
  
'Oh geez Harry, couldn't you cut her a bit of slack?' asked Ron. 'She doesn't need us harpooning on her at this time, does she?'  
  
'But—'  
  
'Come on Harry, we don't need to do this to her. We really don't. Not yet. Just give her a chance to feel a bit more normal, all right?'  
  
Harry sighed. He knew he would be really pushing it if he did question Hermione, and he really cared about her. But this was Voldemort they were talking about. He didn't exactly wait around for future victims to get their heads together before killing them. However, he gave in, because Ron evidently felt it was the right thing to do. He definitely didn't have a good feeling about himself as he agreed, however.  
  
'Thank you,' said Ron, dragging a plate of bacon towards him.  
  
As Harry and Ron began to eat, they heard footsteps, and Ginny running up to join both of them.  
  
'Been training hard?' Harry asked her, winking.  
  
'Tremendously,' replied Ginny, grinning. 'There's no need to worry though, Hufflepuff are a pushover. . . OW!' Ginny was just rapped on the head by a Hufflepuff friend of hers who was walking by.  
  
'Don't be so sure of that Ginny. You never should be. Relaxing is not an option.'  
  
'Uh-huh. When's Hermione coming back?'  
  
'In about 10 minutes,' said Ron.  
  
'I feel so sorry for her,' Ginny commented airily. 'Imagine if that happened to us Ron.'  
  
'Wouldn't be nice,' said Ron stiffly.  
  
'What have we got this morning, Ron?' asked Harry.  
  
'Um, I think it's Herbology. Yeah, then it's muggle studies. Remember?'  
  
'Oh yeah. Good-o.' Both of them were fairly faint-hearted. They were both waiting for Hermione, and that was really all either of them were focusing on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Now remember,' Hermiones father said to her, as Hermione was about to go through the fireplace. 'Don't worry about me.'  
  
'Hermione shook her head up at her father. 'How can you ask me to do that?' she replied to him.  
  
'Well, do your best. I'll see you at the summer holidays. In the meantime, write to me, all right?  
  
'OK,' said Hermione, giving her father one last hug good-bye.  
  
She then dug a handful of flew powder out of the pot that all the fireplaces were equipped with. She took a final deep breath. She'd become slightly nervous.  
  
'Gryffindor Common Room,' she said loudly and clearly, throwing the powder onto the fire.  
  
She was whisked away, and she emerged, slightly sick, a few moments later.  
  
Brushing the soot off her robes, she peered around. It was the common room, all right. She left her bags there and hurried down to the Great Hall, so's to meet Harry and Ron quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
Hermione whipped around from where she was looking, to find Harry and Ron sitting at the table. She rushed over to them and gave them both a bone- breaking embrace, which they gladly returned.  
  
'Oh Hermione, we're so sorry,' Harry murmured to her.  
  
Hermione smiled grimly. 'Be more worried for my father then for me,' she said.  
  
'I still don't actually understand how your father woke up.' Said Ron.  
  
'It's fairly simple,' replied Hermione. 'An insane person can often wake up if something sharp happens to them. The memories come flooding back in to them, or something like that. That's what happened to my dad.'  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. 'Seems a bit strange,' he said.  
  
Hermione shrugged. 'I won't focus on the details of it.'  
  
'Nor will we,' said Ron, nudging Harry.  
  
'Sure,' Harry replied airily. That plagued on his mind somehow. Surely can't happen with all insane people . . .  
  
Herbology wasn't really that eventful. Muggle studies, the next period, was. Hermione decided to go to the quiet room to catch up on some stuff, so she zoomed up there and sat down, only to find Malfoy sitting opposite her.  
  
'Hi,' she said, setting her books down. 'How've you been?'  
  
'Well enough. It's you I'm worried about. How'd it all go?'  
  
Hermione contemplated saying nothing, like she'd basically wanted to do for Harry and Ron. But for some reason, telling Maklfoy seemed more . . . right . . . then telling Harry and Ron. So she ended up telling him about the whole event, and exactly how she felt. Malfoy just sat there and listened, occasionally nodding and/or going 'I see'. By the time she was done, Hermione felt loads better about it all.  
  
'I'd suggest not worrying about your dad so much,' Malfoy said. 'Particularly if he has that Hearthel bird looking after him. Worry a bit more about yourself.' His face turned, if possible, more serious. 'How have the dreams been going?'  
  
Hermione smiled grimly to herself. 'I'm in constant pain. They're not stopping.'  
  
'Where's the pain worst?' asked Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sighed to herself, then removed the gloves she was wearing. Malfoy looked at Hermiones upturned wrists to see rather long red marks running down them.  
  
'You've been cutting yourself in your sleep!?' he asked, bewildered.  
  
Hermione nodded sadly. She rolled down the rocks she was wearing, to reveal similar marks. Malfoy gaped at them. Hermione could see him wanting to look at them more closely.  
  
'Go ahead,' she said.  
  
Malfoy slid off his chair and knelt in front of Hermiones leg. He ran his finger along wear the scars were. It felt cool, and sort of nice, to Hermione.  
  
'These aren't too bad,' Malfoy was saying. 'The ones on your wrist look worse. Can I see?'  
  
Hermione gave her wrists to him, and he looked at them.  
  
'I repaired them as best I could, but the scars stay. Look,' Hermione showed him her cheek, the place where she was first hurt. 'It won't go away.'  
  
'I'd say it will go away when you're healed,' he said, looking at her face. Hermione, for some reason, felt her face turning red. Malfoy noticed this too. 'You're blushing,' he said to her.  
  
Hermione looking down at her knees. 'Yes . . . must be the humiliation of being so weak,' she said.  
  
'Honestly Granger, you don't believe that. That's a really lame excuse for an excuse.'  
  
Malfoy got up again and stood before Hermione. Hermione found this even more intimidating.  
  
'Stop looking at me,' she said.  
  
'Why?' he asked.  
  
'Because . . . I feel uncomfortable.'  
  
'You look good uncomfortable.'  
  
'What? Not the time for flattery Malfoy.'  
  
'Who said I was flattering you?'  
  
'Just stop it!'  
  
'No. Watch this.'  
  
He drew himself to Hermiones eye level and just stared at her. Hermione was now the colour of a tomato, and some of her face had gone rather blotchy.  
  
'You're such a prick.' She said.  
  
'Aren't I though?' he said, grinning. Hermione turned away, and Malfoy stood up again.  
  
'I intimidate you, don't I Granger?'  
  
Hermione had never heard of something so absurd. 'No. Don't be ridiculous.'  
  
'Whatever,' he said, taking out his key. 'The bell's ringing soon Granger. And you've done no catching up. Tut-tut. What are your teachers going to say?' And with that, he vanished.  
  
Hermione sat there, completely lost. She couldn't understand how he could so so sensitive one minute, and a complete sarcastic, arrogant berk the next. It made no sense whatsoever.  
  
What made even less sense was why she was so embarrassed when Malfoy was looking at her. Was she intimidated by him, like he said? It was possible. But why would she be? There was no reason why.  
  
Or was there?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione went over to the Great Hall at dinner time, to discover Harry and Ron sitting there in their Quidditch robes, talking amiably. Hermione smiled to herself, and sat down next to Ron.  
  
'Things looking up for the Quidditch match then?' she asked.  
  
'Absolutely,' replied Harry. 'This one's in the bag. The Hufflepuff Seeker is looking a bit peaky, so it's possible he won't be able to play. It's in the bag for Gryffindor. Ron's in excellent form, as are Susie and Ginny.'  
  
'Excellent,' replied Hermione.  
  
'Yeah,' said Ron. 'Now the only thing we have to worry about is the Slytherins.'  
  
'Why are you worrying about them?' asked Hermione. 'They're not playing.'  
  
'No,' said Harry. 'But they're very keen to see Gryffindor lose, at all costs.'  
  
'Aren't they always?'  
  
'Yes, but they've had a lot more avengence since that Nikolas Lestrange came into the picture. Now that Malfoy isn't trying to make us Gryffindors miserable any more, Lestrange is now doing his worst. And he's a great deal more daring than Malfoy. He's willing to cheat. Charm bludgers and the like. We have to be careful.  
  
'Why isn't Malfoy trying to throttle you.'  
  
Ron looked at her then. 'Well surely you've noticed Hermione. He's obviously leeched off you or something like that. He doesn't want to do anything horrible any more. He actually wants to talk to non-Slytherin people. It's so great it's almost sickening.'  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. That was good news.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up on Saturday morning with strong feelings of nervousness. This was odd, because she wasn't playing. It was also somewhat logical, because after having been Harry and Ron's best friend for the past 6 years, she had a strong friendship bond with them, and was possibly feeling the nervousness for them.  
  
She went downstairs quickly, after changing into Gryffindor-supporting attire. She passed the Slytherin table to many hisses and sneers. That was odd. They didn't think she was a player or anything, did they? She sat down at the Gryffindor table, took out her wand, and quickly mended last nights cuts. These ones were on her stomach, and, for the first time, she didn't seem to be able to fix them. She just stayed there, not doing anything. She was considering going to see Madam Pomfrey when Harry and Ron entered, both having remaining pieces of toast thrown at them by the Slytherin table. At which point Portus, from the Hufflepuff table, went 'Will you guys knock it off! WE'RE the team they're playing against, not you! Act with a bit of decorum!' and sat back down again. Harry and Ron rushed over to the table.  
  
'They sneered at me,' said Hermione, as they sat down.  
  
'Honestly,' replied Harry, more to himself then to Hermione. 'Nikolas must have really worked on them. They weren't half that bad on the match day where we played THEM.'  
  
'Ahh don't worry about it,' said Ron, placing a hand on Harrys shoulder. 'We'll show them when we beat Hufflepuff. I've asked Madam Hooch specifically to guard the balls with her life, which she was only too happy to do, considering the time where Nikolas accidently ran into her with a broomstick when she said Gryffindor were likely winners of the cup.'  
  
'Now that's childish,' said Hermione.  
  
'Don't I know,' replied Ron, eating a piece of toast. Hermione noticed he was eating for the first time before a Quidditch match. He definitely wasn't doing it with his usual gusto however.  
  
Harry and Ron were about to leave when Nikolas walked past the table with Crabbe and Goyle, and the two thugs pushed Harry and Ron's heads into their empty cereal bowls, and walked away again. Ron levelled up immediately and took out his wand.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' yelled Hermione, and took Rons wand away from him. 'Don't be stupid. You'll get yourself into trouble.'  
  
'I've really had it with them,' Ron said, ears turning pink. 'You sure you can't work your charm on them too or something like that?'  
  
Hermione blushed, but pulled herself together. 'No. Now go down there and show them what you're made of. I'll be down there in a while.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione took a seat in the stands of the stadium and looked out at the field around her. It looked just the same as it always had. Green grass, the Great Lake overlooking it, the 6 hoops standing tall, ready to be offended/defended. It truly was a magnificent pitch. Hermione sat down and was soon joined by Parvati and Lavender. Parvati was holding something to Lavenders eye.  
  
'What's happened Lavender?' asked Hermione, getting out her wand.  
  
'She defended Harry and Ron to a Slytherin who was saying rude things about them,' explained Parvati, removing the ice pack from Lavenders eye and allowing Hermione to inspect it.  
  
'I see,' replied Hermione, muttering a chant. The swelling on Lavenders eye disappeared and she blinked. 'Ta,' she said.  
  
'Very brave of you to take a beating like that Lavender,' Hermione said.  
  
'I'm just sick of them. That bloody Nikolas Lestrange! He's in Muggle Studies with me, and spends the entire time talking about how all Muggle borns and people who like them should be smitten. Honestly, who does that?'  
  
'Yeah,' replied Hermione. 'It's a pickle.'  
  
A whistling noise distracted them, and they whipped around to see the players marching out onto the field. The Hufflepuffs, in yellow, looking fairly nervous, particularly the temporary Seeker, who was, though the right build for one, shaking so hard Hermione doubted he'd be able to control his direction when he was in the air.  
  
And the Gryffindors, looking magnificent in their scarlet, came marching out, Harry and Ron among them. They both noticed her and waved enthusiastically. Hermione grinned back. She really did find her friends quite tops.  
  
The captains, Harry and a Hufflepuff Hermione didn't really know that well, went and shook hands. Both smiled pleasantly at each other. Hermione found it a relief from the Gryffindor/Slytherin matches, whereby the handshake involved captains trying to break each others arms off.  
  
The whistle sounded, and all 14 players rose from the ground. Madam Hooch walked to the centre of the field with the ball, and threw it up in the air, and the game was off.  
  
Within 10 minutes the game was over, with Harry catching the snitch easily because the Hufflepuff Seeker nearly fainted at the start and had trouble pulling himself together for the rest of the extremely short match. It didn't stop the Gryffindors from being any less thrilled however, and Hermione was beside herself. She tore out of the bleachers and raced over to Harry and Ron, who grabbed her and hugged her mercilessly.  
  
'You guys will easily win this year!' she gasped. 'That was fabulous! I couldn't be happier for you!'  
  
'Yeah, and you need something happy in your life.'  
  
Hermione turned around to see Nikolas Lestrange smirking at her. She looked him square in the eye.  
  
'What do you mean by that?' she asked. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, slightly nervous.  
  
'I mean, you need something happy in your life, considering everything else that's been happening to you.'  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. 'Why? What else has been happening to me?'  
  
Nikolas folded his arms carefully. 'Why, everything. Your illness, your mothers death, your worry that no-one loves you –'  
  
Hermione gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands. 'How do you know about that?' she asked.  
  
'Everyone knows,' replied Nikolas. He took a step or two closer to her. 'And you know what? No-one cares. No-one cares about you. The world isn't going to be saved, and you will never find enough love again, now that your mother's gone. She'll never be back . . .'  
  
Nikolas pulled out his wand quickly and, before Hermione could stop him, yelled out 'insomniasta!' and Hermione fell immediately to the floor.  
  
'No!' cried Harry and Ron, sinking down to her and checking for signs that she was still alive. Harry glared at Nikolas. 'What did you do to her?'  
  
'Just gave her a little shut-eye,' replied Nikolas. And with that he took off, laughing his head off. Harry was about to run after him and let him have as many curses as he could muster, but Ron held him back.'  
  
'Harry, look.'  
  
Harry looked down and noticed blood trickling out of Hermiones neck.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione looked at the mirror, razorblade in hand. There was no point. It was worthless. There was no reason for her to live any more. She aimed the razor at her neck, and began slicing it open. She could feel the blood trickling down. She was in pain, but she couldn't stop . . .  
  
*~*  
  
'Hermione!' yelled Harry. 'Wake up! Wake up!'  
  
'Potter?' asked a voice before them. 'What's happening with Granger?'  
  
Harry looked up to see Malfoy standing over them. He knelt down and looked at Hermione curiously, and very worriedly.  
  
'That Lestrange kid. He did something to her. . . made her fall asleep . . . help me Malfoy, I can't wake her.'  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione walked into a field and yelled out, similar to how Amy Lee yells it out in the Evanescence song 'Tourniquet' 'I WANT TO DIE!!!!!!' And people began throwing things at her. She could feel them making contact with her head, and she hated it, but it was infinitely better then thinking about what she was going through . . .  
  
*~*  
  
'Granger?' said Malfoy, looking at her. Hermione didn't move, but Malfoy could see brusing on her. Malfoy knelt down and ran his hand through her hair. 'Wake up Granger,' he said. Then, before he realised what he was saying, 'I'll look after you.' Harry and Ron looked at him as if he were crazy, but what he'd said escaped their minds instantly when they saw Hermione waking up. Both of them threw their arms around her.  
  
'I'm all right, I'm all right . . .' she reassured them.  
  
'No, you're not,' both Harry and Ron replied instantly. 'You're coming with us to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey is going to fix these up.' And with that Harry lifted her up and he and Ron proceeded to the library. Hermione, who's head was throbbing in undescribable pain, looked up to see Malfoy standing there. He gave her a smile. Hermione sighed to herself, then closed her eyes and tried not to think about the pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, how was that? Very much a 'to be continued' chapter. Sorry it ended so abruptly. But I don't want it to get too long. That's all. Hope you liked it. Review to tell me that. 


	17. A new realisation

Chapter 17: A new realisation.  
  
OK, dudes! This might be the chapter you're all waiting for! The one where Hermione figures out that she's falling for Malfoy! Well, actually, it probably won't go to quite that extent. I'll have to see what happens. I'm trying to wake up old Mr. Muse so he can give me an idea or two.  
  
Anyhow, reviews!  
  
*~*ghypscee: thank you. It's really handy, believe me  
  
*~*electra: isn't it interesting though?  
  
*~*coolcat411: damn it! You're right! Take a look at what I say below these reviews ;)  
  
*~*littoxkigga: hiya! I shall read your story as soon as I can. And yes . . . Hermione is far from a mushy blob.  
  
*~*Serena: will do.  
  
*~*SweetCheeksDracoLover: *is blown away from enthusiasm of review*. Why thank you very much. I'm updating . . . now, in fact :P  
  
*~*bombshell: yeh I've noticed that. :P  
  
*~*amy: aww thank you. Keep reading!  
  
*~*Axisha: excellent. Hopefully you'll like this chapter then.  
  
Oh, by the way everyone, my friend brought this to my attention so I figured I might as well mention it. I have a bit of a problem where I don't write the same thing as I'm thinking. You should see what happens in Maths. The number might be 100, and I'll be thinking of writing down 100, then I'll suddenly write 55. Did that on a test. Stuffed up the question completely. Not good. Anyhow, I do that too while writing. And in case you haven't noticed, I do not beta my chapters. I have figured you guys would like the updates ASAP, and I do that. So some of the phrasing will be a little bit off, yes, and I'm sorry about that. I'll make an effort to beta in future but I'm lazy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own sore eyes and a watch.  
  
Right, think that's all the chit-chat from me. Let's get down to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione felt very lost by this whole affair. All she could really remember was Nikolas pointing a wand at her, her crying uncontrollably, and now, her being in a hospital bed. That's it.  
  
Harry and Ron had come and put her there, but they couldn't stay for long, because they had Quidditch-related matters to attend to. Hermione assured them that she'd be fine, and they didn't exactly hurry off. She could tell they were deeply concerned about her.  
  
Hell, SHE was deeply concerned about her.  
  
She couldn't quite remember what had happened in the dream, but she knew that she was now definitely, and had been for a while, inflicting the injuries on herself in her dreams. She pulled her bedclothes higher up, so they covered the marks on her neck. Why was she doing this to herself now? Was it because of her mother? Clearly, because now her sleep-self, or whatever you'd want to call it, wanted to clock off emotional pain as much as possible, and was using physical pain to do it.  
  
As for her awake self, well, Hermione was undoubtedly feeling the emotional pain. While in a deep trance, like when staring into the fire, or whatever, she had considered self harm to get rid of the emotional pain, but she could never bring herself to do it. She knew what a risk it was at. . .  
  
So maybe while she was asleep, Hermione was channelling someone deep inside her, who was game enough to try and block out the pain by doing this. . .  
  
And the awake Hermione was paying the price.  
  
She would have continued thinking about it, had Malfoy not come into the room then.  
  
'Hi,' she said.  
  
'Hey,' he said, sounding oddly empathic. He took a seat beside her bed. 'How're you doing?'  
  
'Not so bad,' Hermione lied, trying to sit up. Her bedcovers came away as she did this. Malfoy observed her carefully.  
  
'You are a far cry from 'not so bad'', he said, looking at the cuts at her neck, which Hermione had not been able to heal. It took up energy she just didn't have.  
  
'I've had worse then this before,' she said, trying not to make too big a deal out of it. Malfoy was obviously worried, and there was no point in making him more worried then he already was.  
  
'Well, I'm worried about you. (No duh!) If these cuts get any worse Granger, you'll be staying here for a lot longer then a few hours. You could also do other things that might affect your internal organs. Considering how powerful you are, I wouldn't put it past you. . . or rather your unconscious self.' He said it all without really looking at her. He was looking at her arms, which were laid out, so he could see them.  
  
'Those ones I managed to heal,' she said, way in front of him.  
  
'I know you did,' he said. 'Do you have any other ones that you haven't healed?'  
  
'Um . . . no.'  
  
'Don't lie to me Granger?'  
  
'What? I'm not!'  
  
'Yes you are. Tell me where!'  
  
'This really isn't any of your concern Malfoy.'  
  
'The hell it isn't! I'm very concerned about you.'  
  
'Why?' asked Hermione, startling Malfoy somewhat. 'Why are you so concerned about me? I don't know if even Harry and Ron are as concerned about me as you seem to be. Just tell me why.'  
  
Malfoy chose not to reply straight away. He just turned away. That way Hermione wouldn't see the completely confused expression on his face. He then turned back and said. 'Well, evidently they aren't, because I am the one who woke you.'  
  
'You . . . you what? No, that was Harry . . .'  
  
'Oh, Potter tried. He couldn't.'  
  
Hermione narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. 'You're pulling my leg.'  
  
'Am not! What happened was, I came over to see what was wrong with you, and Harry was trying to wake you. He couldn't. Then I had a go . . . and it worked.  
  
'Really? Well that's odd. What did you say?'  
  
Malfoy blushed slightly then. 'I don't remember,' he said.  
  
Hermione smiled subtly. 'Yes you do. You're blushing. You remember. What did you say?'  
  
'I . . . I asked you to wake up. . .'  
  
Hermione listened intently. 'Go on . . .'  
  
'I . . . I then promised . . . promised that I'd look after you.' Malfoy said. He then made his way toward the door, saying 'I'll come see you a bit later,' and turned around.  
  
'All right,' Hermione said quietly. 'They're on my stomach.'  
  
Malfoy turned back and looked at her. 'How bad are they?'  
  
Hermione took a while to respond. On the one hand, she didn't want to show signs of weakness. On the other, Malfoy had promised he'd look after her. . . couldn't hurt. . .  
  
'They hurt,' she said. She rested herself on the bed. 'A lot.'  
  
Malfoy walked slowly back towards her. She was trying hard not to cower. Malfoy had begun to make her nervous . . . very nervous.  
  
He reached her bed and looked at her skeptically (no, this isn't a spelling error). 'Can I see?'  
  
Hermione turned scarlet. It was an afternoon of blushing. 'Um . . . no. I'll leave that to the nurses.'  
  
Malfoy stood before her. He was very tall, Hermione noticed. His grey eyes weren't boring into her, like they tended to when he was annoyed with her or trying to figure out something about her. This time they were merely concerned. He seemed to have been like that a lot recently. Ever since her mother died, really. It was almost intoxicating having him look at her like that. The looked down slightly, at her hands.  
  
'I'll see you later then.' He said, face still slightly red. And with that, he left, hands deep in the pockets of his robes.  
  
(Authors note: I've been watching this DVD where the guys on it have these ¾ length coats. It looks so cool! Pity it's a fact that the Hogwarts robes are full length, or I'd have 'em ¾, just like the dudes in this DVD)  
  
Hermione stared up at the ceiling. A very nicely decorated ceiling it was, like most ceilings were designed back when the school was made. As Hermione looked up at it though, the ceiling was the last thing that interested her.  
  
She ran her hand along her neck, feeling the cuts there. It wasn't a pleasant thing to feel. It stung slightly as she felt it. Perhaps that was the magic the caused the cuts.  
  
She somehow switched from thinking about the cuts and what they meant, to what Malfoy had said about bringing her around from the sleep the Nikolas Lestrange had had her in.  
  
He'd promised he'd look after her? What a bizarre thing to promise. That's the kind of thing a mother or father promises, or a friend one's had for many years, like Harry or Ron . . .  
  
And yet, it seemed really good that Malfoy was promising this to her. It seemed more right. More right, perhaps, then it would have if Harry or Ron had promised it..  
  
But why was it that neither Harry or Ron would wake her? Was it because Malfoy had promised to look after her . . .  
  
Or was it because Malfoy was the one who said it?  
  
But that's bizarre. Malfoy's no different from Harry or Ron . . . he's a Slytherin and a deceitful bastard, but that's it . . .  
  
But then why is it that you feel so intimidated when Malfoy looked down at you just then. Because he's tall? Or maybe because of his eyes. Grey, like stones, but so much unlike stones when he truly cares about something . . .  
  
Or maybe it's because you feel something different for Malfoy then what you do for anybody else?  
  
But that's absurd! Why would I feel different for him then anyone else?  
  
Because of how he makes you feel? Different, doesn't he? Warm, inside. How he treats you? Remember when you turned to him after your mother died, and he stayed with you? And just now . . . he was worried about you, and he promised he's look after you. And you only woke up because of him. Also, he makes you nervous.  
  
(Another Authors Note, and I promise this is the last one for this chapter: My Maths teacher, for some unexplainable reason, makes me feel nervous. Possibly because of the time I was very upset about something and he realised I was upset before I fully realised I was. That creeped me out slightly. But I'm thinking Hermione feels this sort of nervousness, because Malfoy has a lot of empathy for her. See what I'm saying here?)  
  
So? Heaps of people make me feel those things . . .  
  
Hermione, you're falling for him.  
  
No, no I'm not!  
  
Oh stop being so strong and admit it! Ever since your mother died . . . before then, even! He warms you inside like no-one else can, and he cares for you like no-one else can, and you probably do the same to him. You're in love with him.  
  
Hermione tossed and turned for the next hour, having these thoughts flowing around her head. On the one hand, how could she be? A studious, respected Gryffindor falling for bad-boy Slytherin. . . it didn't make logical sense. On the other hand, since when has love made sense? And anyway, he wasn't really a bad-boy Slytherin any more. He was someone else. Someone much sweeter, more caring . . .  
  
Perhaps it wasn't so absurd after all.  
  
The nurse then bustled into the room, carrying a bottle and a glass.  
  
'I need you to take this potion,' the nurse said, pouring it out. 'It will repair any cuts you've got. It will still leave scars, but there's nothing we can do about that. Then I'll check you and you can go. OK?'  
  
Hermione nodded silently, and drank the potion. Not the most pleasant taste, but at least it was bearable.  
  
After Hermione drank it she looked at a mirror to the side of her bed, and noticed the cuts on her neck dramatically lessening, and the ones on her stomach were starting not to hurt any more.  
  
Hermione grinned to herself, and after the nurse had checked her, she changed back into her robes and got out of the wing, relieved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So where did Nikolas Lestrange run off to? The answer is the Owlery, to write a very long and complex note to his mother. To summarise, it said:  
  
I performed the curse on Miss Granger after reminding her forcefully of her mother. It worked like a charm. She fell asleep instantly and neither Potter nor his sidekick were able to wake her. Therefore no-one could wake her, because no-one cares for her more then those two. The damage she has done to herself is apparently not that bad, but that's fine. We want her to have a spectacular death after all, in the great battle.  
  
Cheers  
  
Nikolas tied the letter onto his trusty owl, an ebony black feathered creature, called Ebony, funnily enough, and watched him set off into the evening sky.  
  
A man and a woman awaited the letter. The woman with slightly matted black hair and haunting, dark eyes. The man, a lot shorter then the woman, slightly plump, with thin straggly blonde hair plastered onto his head, watery blue eyes keenly watching the owl fly on to the woman's shoulder.  
  
'Looks like my son has done it,' she said after reading it.  
  
'Done what?'  
  
'Could you be any more thick? He's found out the state of the Granger girl.'  
  
'Oh, right! And what state is that?'  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. She didn't know why her master had ordered this pathetic excuse for a miscreant to stay with her, but she wasn't pleased. 'She's weakening. Her mothers . . .' she coughed '. . . untimely death, seems to have shaken the girl somewhat. It won't be long now before we will be able to get rid of her.  
  
The man nodded, understanding slightly. One small thing was bugging him though. 'But why are we trying to get rid of the Granger girl?' he asked. 'Isn't it Potter we're after?'  
  
The woman threw up her hands in dismay. 'How many times do I have to tell you Pettigrew? The girl is powerful. Even though Potter is our main concern, getting rid of the girl would dramatically weaken his chances of winning this war. Everything has been going to plan. Her power enabled her to catch the disease, and it has become much worse ever since her mother passed on. She'll be reduced to something that is, if alive, helpless. How will Potter get around without those Brains of hers to help him?'  
  
The man nodded slowly, but something told him that they probably shouldn't bank on that working. It seemed a tad too farfetched. However, he knew that the other people were smarter than him, so they probably knew best.  
  
'When is the next attack?' he asked.  
  
'Valentines Day, in the evening' . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Monday morning. Hermione got herself down to breakfast slightly late. She'd had an exhausting nights sleep. Harry and Ron made room for her as she sat down.  
  
'Are you all right Hermione?' Harry ran a finger along her eyes, where there were slight bags. 'You look really tired.'  
  
Hermine closed her eyes, smiling slightly. She was fantasising about falling asleep and not getting any dreams. Something she hadn't achieved since her mother died.  
  
'I'll be OK,' she said. 'I think I should possibly ask the nurse staff for that potion of dreamless sleep.'  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. 'Apparantly that isn't effective for Kedua's syndrome. Harry and I were considering getting you some for Christmas. We asked the nurses for some and they said 'If you're thinking about getting that for Miss Granger, don't bother. It doesn't work.'  
  
'Rats,' she said, without having the energy to say that it was unfair or anything like that.  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione sadly. They both really wished they were able to help her. They were there for her, and she knew that (they kept reminding her), but there wasn't a lot they could do to actually improve her situation from where it was at the moment.  
  
And the main thing that bothered them was that Malfoy seemed to be able to help her more then they could, and they had no idea why.  
  
As the bell rang, Hermione realised that she actually had to learn today, thus meaning she'd have to drag herself to the Potions dungeon. She managed to heave herself off the Gryffindor bench and get herself to her bench in the Potions lab, before banging her head against the table and almost falling asleep. She was startled awake by someone banging a cauldron on the bench.  
  
'Yikes!' she yelled, jumping up.  
  
'Sorry Granger . . . did I wake you? I hate to be woken when it doesn't suit me.'  
  
Hermione brushed her hair out of her eyes. 'Shut up,' she said.  
  
Malfoy smiled at her. 'You missed a strand,' he said, removing it from its point of annoyance.  
  
Remembering what she'd been thinking about on Saturday, she blushed, hopefully not terribly noticeably, and drew her chair in so she was sitting in an upright position.  
  
Professor Snape entered the room and everyone else sat down. He walked over to his desk and looked up at them all.  
  
'As you all know, the NEWTS are coming ever-closer, and there are still two or three important Potions that we haven't covered yet, due to my focusing on more practical for life use potions. So we'll be swinging back towards NEWTS until the exams take place. And today, we'll be working on a healing draught, which, when drunk, can heal outer injuries. Testing it is optional, but if you have any outer injuries, like bruises or cuts, then you could try taking this, and seeing what happens.'  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy grimly as the ingredients were wand-waved onto the board.  
  
'Suppose I'll be the one we'll test it on,' she said. 'I got a few last night on my legs, and some bruises on my arms. That'll be enough.'  
  
'I meant to ask,' said Malfoy, looking into his bag for some mirkwood. 'Bad night's sleep?'  
  
'Yeah, it wasn't good. Better though, in terms of my illness.'  
  
'Was something else preventing you from sleeping?'  
  
'No,' Hermione lied. 'I just kept waking up. I was distracted and kept forgetting to do things. You now the feeling.'  
  
'Yeah,' Malfoy said slowly. 'I get it all the time.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry people, this one's ending a bit weirdly. I'll continue it in the next chapter. I'm trying not to panic too much. I gotta work 3 nights in a row starting tomorrow . . . this worries me somewhat.  
  
Anyroad! Give me a review, and be honest. 


	18. Preparing for Valentines Day

Chapter 18: Preparing For Valentines Day  
  
Hey guys! Thank you so much for supporting this fic so far. It really means a lot to me. We are definitely within the second half of it now, so yes, that's good. We're beginning to reach the section of the fic where all of the clues are going to fall into place, just like they do in the Harry Potter books.  
  
Sorry guys, but I'm not doing reviews this time. I'll do them next time though.  
  
OK, and also, sorry this chapter took a while. I really haven't been in the writing mood lately. That's just me, I guess. Anyway, this is a new chapter for you all.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own stuff, but no cool characters and such.  
  
Let's begin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Malfoy got to work on the Potion, neither of them talking much. Hermione was thinking about why she'd really had such a terrible time sleeping that night.  
  
She'd been thinking more about what she was thinking about on Saturday. She'd been getting dreams, some Keduas, and some not. The not ones were ones about her approaching Malfoy and telling him what she was beginning to feel for him. Malfoy would then say the same kind of thing back, and suddenly wild love-making would occur.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose. Ew, she thought to herself. She was still having trouble completely coming to grips with what she was feeling, and was hoping she'd be able to block it off all together. Malfoy had changed, yes, but there was no way he'd go for Hermione, a common muggle-born. No, he's probably already got a planned marriage to some Arabian pureblood beauty, as delicately evil as Malfoys own family.  
  
Malfoy accidently spilled some of the now-finished potion onto Hermiones hand.  
  
'Ooh, sorry Granger. Are you all ri—wow! Hey, look!'  
  
Hermione looked. She saw a cut she had on her palm slowly sealing itself shut right before her eyes. She stared, open-mouthed, at it. She then turned to face Malfoy, who was also staring at it.  
  
'It still leaves a scar,' Malfoy said, after a pause in conversation.  
  
'All the cuts I get leave scars. See?' Hermione pointed to the scar on her cheek, where her first injury related to Keduas syndrome occurred.  
  
'Right.'  
  
After another moment of silence, Malfoy said 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's use this on your other injuries.'  
  
'Wait,' said Hermione. 'Didn't Professor Snape say it should be drunk?'  
  
'Yes,' replied Malfoy. He waved his arm up in the air. 'Professor Snape! Come have a look at this!'  
  
Professor Snape lazily got off his chair and meandered over to Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
'I spilt some of this on a cut Hermione had on her wrist, and it healed. But you said it should be drunk.'  
  
Snape looked at Hermiones hand. He then raised his eyebrows. 'Interesting,' he said. 'That shouldn't happen.'  
  
He magicked himself a piece of parchment, and wrote it down. 'Ask me about this next lesson. I'll be able to tell you why that happened. For now, I suggest just doing it the regular way.'  
  
Snape then walked away, and Hermione and Malfoy were left to dazedly finish the potion.  
  
The bell rang, and Hermione and Malfoy quickly packed up and left. Malfoy looked over at Hermione and said 'We need to start preparing for Valentines Day, you know.'  
  
Hermione had forgotten about Valentines Day. She raised her eyebrows and said 'fair enough. What do we have to do?'  
  
'Well it would be great if you could figure out a spell that would have confetti continuously flying upwards in the great hall.'  
  
'Upwards?'  
  
'Yeah. It's an opposite-day, remember?'  
  
Hermione smiled dazily. 'Oh yeah . . .'  
  
Malfoy rapped Hermione on the head. 'Anyone at home?'  
  
'Quit it.' She said, feeling her face start to redden.  
  
'So yeah. Could you work that out as soon as possible?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Great.' With that, Malfoy turned around and swept off, Hermione gazing at a point above his head, not really thinking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy was walking along the corridor, at around lunchtime, when he suddenly ran into Harry and Ron.  
  
Well, suddenly, according to Malfoy. Harry and Ron had purposely ran into Malfoy, in order to catch him off his guard.  
  
'We need to talk to you,' said Harry.  
  
'Oh yeah?' asked Malfoy, raising his eyebrows sceptically. 'What about?'  
  
'Hermione.'  
  
Malfoys eyebrows immediately relaxed, and a faint look of concern appeared on his face. Harry and Ron noticed it though, and glanced at each other for a second.  
  
'What about her?'  
  
'We wanna know how we couldn't wake her up when that Nikolas bastard knocked her unconscious, but you were able to.'  
  
Malfoy shrugged, hands in his pockets. 'I dunno. I would have thought she'd wake up to either of you two, but she didn't.' He shrugged again. 'Maybe there's something about me that she needed then that she wasn't getting from either of you.'  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes. 'Are you saying you're better then us?' he asked.  
  
Malfoy sighed. 'No. I'm just saying that maybe in Grangers eyes, I'm different to you two. Not necessarily better or worse. Just different. And it was that difference she needed then. I really don't know.'  
  
Harry saw Rons mouth open to argue, and stepped on his foot to stop him. 'Fair enough . . . but Hermione's our friend and has been for longer then she has been yours. We've known her longer . . . we've cared for her longer . . . why couldn't we save her?'  
  
Malfoy looked directly into Harrys eyes then. 'Don't presume that, just because I haven't been her friend for as long, I don't care about her as much as you, Potter. Because I really care for her.'  
  
He paused and stepped up to Harry, so their faces were about 30cm apart.  
  
'More then you know.'  
  
And with that, he strode off, leaving Harry standing there, Ron slightly behind him, both in deep confusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Dumbledore was an honest man. He was never the sort of person who would do something behind someone elses back, unless he knew it would work out for the better. He heard gossip, but would only tell anybody else what he heard if he felt it relevant and necessary to know. He only did what he believed would turn something overall out for the better, and he respected EVERYBODY, whether they were the minister of magic or a house elf. Everybody except people or demonic creatures whose only intention in life was to hurt other lives, much more innocent then their own.  
  
So how was it, then, that he managed to find out what Malfoy was feeling, without Malfoy really knowing it himself?  
  
It was through no fault of his own. The whole thing started straight after Malfoy walked away from Harry and Ron, and he walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office and called out 'It's Draco Malfoy. I have things to discuss with you, Professor.'  
  
'Ahh right, Mr. Malfoy,' he replied. 'Come on in.'  
  
Malfoy whisked himself up the stairs and sat himself down opposite Professor Dumbledore's desk.  
  
'I won't keep you for too long, Professor.' He said. I need to ask your permission for the Heads and I to create a celebration for Valentines Day.'  
  
'Valentines Day?' asked the Professor, looking slightly bemused. 'You weren't thinking of doing anything like what happened five years ago, are you?'  
  
Malfoy remembered back to that memorable day with Professor Idiot (Lockhart) wearing his bright pink robes, and him laughing at Potter after the strange Cupid Helper thingy gave Harry a Valentine. Ahh, he thought to himself. Good times.  
  
'No, no, nothing like that. We were thinking of making it a more opposite day sort of thing. An idea one of the 5th Year Prefects thought up, and quite a good one, if I do say so myself.'  
  
'Fair enough Mr Malfoy,' replied the Professor. 'I agree to this. You and Miss Granger shall, I'm sure, do a very good job.'  
  
'Yes.' Said Malfoy. 'Granger is surely clever, isn't she?'  
  
Professor Dumbledore noticed a change in Malfoys expression when Hermione's name was mentioned. He raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
And that's when it happened.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was a very gifted man, but there was only one time he had ever become an empath before. A time 55 years ago, when Tom Riddle had approached him about the death of the young girl, Myrtle. As Tom walked away, Dumbledore suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of glee, of pride, of happiness. Happiness that Tom had succeeded in what he had wanted to do. It lasted for 10 seconds, and then it was over. A less steady man would have been extremely shaken. Dumbledore was only mildly puzzled, but at the same time grateful, because that was how he found out that Tom was the guilty one, as opposed to Hagrid, which is what everyone thought.  
  
Dumbledore had just not had the power back then to prevent the board from expelling him.  
  
And 55 years later, with Malfoy sitting there opposite him, Dumbledore felt a sudden wave of happiness, mixed with nervousness, mixed with awe. Dumbledore hadn't really felt an emotion quite like this for a long long time. But he recognised it.  
  
It couldn't be, but for some reason it was. Malfoy was feeling . . . love.  
  
10 seconds later it was gone. Dumbledore was pretty pleased at how he had hidden it, because Malfoy seemed none the wiser.  
  
'Indeed she is, Mr Malfoy,' he said to him. 'Now I must apologise for seeming just slightly rude, but I have remembered something that does rather urgently need to be done, and so I will have to ask you to leave. Thank you for coming, however.'  
  
'No problem sir,' replied Malfoy. He stood up and walked steadily over to the door.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up after he'd left, and steadily paced the room.  
  
So Mr Malfoy felt strong emotions for Miss Granger. Emotions that even he, perhaps, did not know about. Isn't that strange, considering how much they really hated each other before they became co-Head's of the school?  
  
Perhaps this all started when Miss Granger got sick . . .  
  
Of course! There we have it! Mr Malfoy is Miss Granger's cure!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day during free period, Hermione went in to the Quiet Room to practise the charm Malfoy had asked her to do. She'd had the idea of combining two charms; one that made the confetti and one that turned the stream of things the other way around, and was trying to figure out the best and most effective way of combining them. As always with creating a new spell, this took some effort.  
  
At one point Malfoy arrived to see her there hard at work.  
  
'How's it going?' he asked.  
  
'All right.' Hermione gave him a smile, before flicking her wand and saying 'confetreverto!' The room suddenly filled with this strange confetti flying upwards. Hermione grinned broadly.  
  
'Wow!' said Malfoy, looking at it all. You amaze me Granger.'  
  
'Oh I do, do I?'  
  
'Yes,' replied Malfoy. 'In many many ways.'  
  
Hermione grinned and blushed slightly.  
  
Malfoy stood up, stood before her, and bowed, before extending his hand. 'Care to dance?' he asked in an overly posh British accent.  
  
'With pleasure,' Hermione replied, taking his hand. 'Do you know how to waltz?'  
  
'Why young Miss Granger, I have been doing since the mellow age of five.'  
  
'Really? How so?'  
  
'It was required of my society to know how.'  
  
Hermione and Malfoy began then to dance the very graceful, moving dance. Hermione smiled up at him. 'You know your stuff, don't you?' she said.  
  
'This is kind of thrilling,' Hermione said, smiling.  
  
Malfoy grinned. 'That was always the idea of dancing, I think. A social experience. Perhaps a chance to show off your abilities; your strength; your ability to woo others.'  
  
'Yeah, I bet you wooed the others all the time when you were dancing it at 6.' Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Malfoy smiled again. 'Or perhaps to be wooed by someone.'  
  
'Why? Did you fall in love with a dancer when you were 6?' asked Hermione. 'Cute.'  
  
Malfoy grinned. 'We aren't allowed to love in my society, however. Or rather, we choose not to.'  
  
Malfoy lifted his arm so Hermione could twirl around it, and at one point he spun her around, then she spun back, him catching her and sort of leaning her back, in a graceful finale movement.  
  
'But I've always been a rebel,' Malfoy concluded.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'So you did fall in love with a dancing partner.'  
  
Malfoy ran a hand along the side of Hermiones face. 'I fell in love with many.'  
  
With that, he lifted Hermione up, so that they were both standing.  
  
'But they never returned my love.'  
  
'That's sad,' replied Hermione.  
  
'Not really,' said Malfoy. 'It taught me that to love is only to be hurt, because the one you love will hardly ever return your affection.'  
  
'That's not the nicest thing to say,' said Hermione.  
  
'But it's true. Surely you've loved someone before, and they've sort of shrugged at you and moved on.'  
  
Hermione shrugged, looking down at the ground and hoping her face wasn't turning red again. 'Maybe. But I think it will be worth it in the end.'  
  
'Are you in love with anyone at the moment Granger?'  
  
Hermione just shook her head at him then. 'That's personal, Malfoy.'  
  
Malfoy scoffed. 'Like that's ever stopped anyone before. Maybe you should tell me who it is, Granger . . . then we'll see if he returns his affections.'  
  
'I doubt he will,' said Hermione, slightly forlornly.  
  
'Well there you go,' he said, shrugging. 'Tell me if it's worth it, after Valentines Day.' And with that he vanished.  
  
Hermione sighed and flopped down on the sofa. It was really frustrating, trying to fight away this newfound love she seemed to be having for her Co- Head-of-School.  
  
But she wasn't entirely sure any more that she wanted to stop it any more. It wasn't as if she was giving up. It was more as if she didn't want to try and block something that was becoming so real, and blocking it would just make her lifeless, loveless.  
  
Malfoy asked if it was worth the pain. Hermione decided it was. Love was that emotion, that single emotion that led people to do the most spectacular, or the most stupid things. Love was what Hermione had felt for her mother. Her mother was gone now, and she felt terrible, aching, with grief. But she would rather that then having never known her and shared those experiences with her at all. And she knew that deep down she would get over it, and remember the good things about her mother, and laugh and be happy when she thought of her.  
  
But, despite her decision to not block out love, she wasn't sure at all whether she would ever feel happiness when it came to Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy was walking across the lawns of the school. It was something he did a lot, mainly because his father had always thought that one should have a clear mind before going to bed. This was a rare thing about his father Malfoy agreed with, so he would do it whenever he felt slightly tense, and something was plaguing his mind.  
  
He was looking at his hand; the one he'd used to touch Hermione's face just a while back. She'd felt warm . . . and quite soft; like she used some sort of exfoliating lotion.  
  
Malfoy shook his head to himself. He wasn't sure why he'd done that. He also wasn't sure why he'd told Hermione those things about his childhood, dancing the tango with ladies twice his age, and falling in love with quite a few of them, before realising they had boyfriends. That must have been why Malfoys never learn to love. It just brings pain and destruction to the world.  
  
He had a feeling he'd done it because Hermione had been telling him so much about herself, and he was just returning the favour. Made sense, after all. He trusted Hermione to keep his secrets, and he trusted her not to laugh at him. He presumed she trusted him to do that too. In fact, he was sure of it, with the way she looked at him and spoke to him. The way her face lit up when she smiled, and her eyes, soft brown in colour, smiled at him . . .  
  
Woah, he seemed to have lost track of himself there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bit of a silly yet serious note there I'm ending it with. Man, I got glasses a few days ago, and they're so strange! Anyway, review, oh please review! I swear I will answer the reviews next time! 


	19. Valentines Day

Chapter 19: Valentines Day  
  
Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzup, all my wonderful wonderful readers! Thank you once again you your continued reading of this fic! Be prepared for a chapter of great drama and angst-y confusion.  
  
OK, reviews! And I am doing them this time!!!  
  
Littoxkigga: yeah, sorry it took so long. Sorry this one is taking so long. I guess I haven't really been in the writing mood, ya know? So yeah, we'll see if I get more in the mood. And a girl at my school has glasses for that.  
  
electra: lol, yeah, I know you haven't updated (glares at electra). Anyhow, this would be the next chapter.  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver: Why thank you, thank you very much. I'm hoping you'll find this another fantabulous chapter.  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY: kawaii, eh? Nihongo wa benkyoushimasu ka? Anyhow, yay. Keep a-reading.  
  
tomzgurl77: Yup yup yup, I'm updating! Hope you like it.  
  
bombshell: hi! I was wondering where you'd got to! Thank you, and the T- shirt sounds hilarious!  
  
Creeky bush: thank you  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own a slightly annoying but very nice-looking pair of glasses now, allowing me to see the writing on this computer no matter how relaxed my eyes are, and my hair has red in it now . . . and my hair has red in it now . . . and lighter blonde . . . it's all good.  
  
And also my damn video camera won't convert pictures to the computer. It's ok . . . I'm calm . . .  
  
All righty, let's start this chapter!  
  
The morning of Valentines Day was one of great promise. Lavender Brown, who was up very early this day, drew apart the curtains to find a most dazzling sunrise occurring. She woke up everyone else in the dormitory, and they all opened their windows and had a look. Hermione was moved. She closed her eyes for a second and imagined herself dancing in the sunrise. Dancing the tango . . . with Malfoy . . .  
  
She slapped herself.  
  
Hermione got to the Breakfast table early, as Malfoy had asked her to do. He was there already, standing on a chair, waving his wand like nobody's business.  
  
'Accel Fortigo!' he was saying.  
  
Hermione looked tiredly up to him, blinked, smiled dazedly and said 'Less swish, more flick.'  
  
Malfoy looked down at her, narrowed his eyes slightly, then did as she said. The decorations began flocking around, doing themselves up, much more quickly. Malfoy could only stare.  
  
'How do you . . .'  
  
'Everybody! Be warned! The fun has arrived!' Susie had entered the room, carrying a large foghorn and wearing medieval-type dress. Edward came in after her and rushed over to Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
'I tried to stop her, I swear!'  
  
'Ask me later,' Hermione said to Malfoy. She took out her wand and uttered an incantation that immediately got Susie into her school uniform. Susie gaped at herself, then looked at Hermione sourly.  
  
'No fair. How come you know how to do that?'  
  
'I prepared myself,' said Hermione coolly, twirling her wand between her fingers.  
  
Susie stormed off jokingly, still carrying her foghorn and blowing a large amount of air into it every now and then, causing a loud noise and everyone to jump out of their skin.  
  
Malfoy smiled at Hermione from his chair. 'You really are something Granger.'  
  
Hermione bowed, then began waving her wand around the room. Confetti flew, streamers danced, the up-side down blue hearts glowed. It looked truly magnificent, and like Valentines Day, but somehow not like Valentines Day at the same time.  
  
'Such a pity it's a Friday, and we therefore have classes,' Malfoy commented airily at one point.  
  
'Nah,' replied Hermione. 'This is good. It means that they face the utter humiliation of a Transfigured teaspoon blowing a fog horn similar to Susies and dancing a song of love, prearranged for them by their loved ones.'  
  
'That reminds me . . .' said Malfoy. 'Let me know if this love of yours expresses his affections at all today, OK?'  
  
'I'm sure he won't,' said Hermione airily, 'But all right.'  
  
As breakfast went on, the students of the school gaped in wonder at the Valentines Day sight that met their eyes. Even some of the teachers couldn't help but be impressed, particularly Professor Flitwick, who probably recognised a lot of the Charms that Hermione had used. Hermione grinned to herself.  
  
Harry and Ron arrived at the Gryffindor table and took seats next to Hermione. Ron looked around and claimed he was going to go into Cardiac arrest.  
  
'That's your fault for eating all this fat for breakfast, isn't it?' Hermione said.  
  
Ron, who was piling eggs and bacon on to his plate, turned to her and went 'huh?'  
  
Hermione shook her head. 'Never mind.' Harry was giggling behind his pumpkin juice at Ron's stupidity.  
  
'What else do you have planned for today anyway, Hermione?'  
  
Hermione and Malfoy had worked out beforehand that the only people that were to know about the teaspoons transfigured in to little soldiers with embarrassing love messages and fog horns were the people who went up to them and asked to deliver them. They'd asked the Prefects to ask around about it during breakfast. Therefore, Hermione just smiled secretly at Ron and Harry and said 'You'll find out.'  
  
When breakfast was over Hermione and Malfoy and the rest of the Prefects stayed behind to prepare the final touches for the day.  
  
'How many did you guys get?' asked Malfoy.  
  
'Tonnes,' said Susie. She withdrew a container from her bag, and emptied out its contents. At least 100 messages were drawn there. Malfoy and Hermione grinned.  
  
'Excellent. Well we've got plenty of teaspoons,' said Hermione. She pointed her wand at a pile of teaspoons sitting on a nearby table and said to it 'Messluvibus!'  
  
The pile of teaspoons all stood up on their handle hands, and before the Heads very eyes, all instantly turned into little soldiers, each with a little foghorn.  
  
'Wow!' said Malfoy, gazing admiringly at Hermione. 'Nice work!'  
  
'Thank you,' said Hermione. 'It took me a while to nut this out. Now,' she turned to the soldiers. 'We have jobs for you all. Are you all ready to accept them?'  
  
The soldiers all answered with a blow of their fog horns.  
  
Excellent,' replied Hermione. 'We want you all to deliver these messages to various people in their classes. You must do it during class, where everyone is going to hear you, and announce the messages with many blowings of the foghorn. Do you understand?'  
  
More fog horns followed.  
  
'Susie, Edward, you guys stay here and help the soldiers with this. The rest of you, come with Granger and I. We need you to help us prepare for the lunchtime meal.  
  
So Susie and Edward began talking to the teaspoon soldiers, while everyone else walked down to the kitchens. Hermione tickled the pear on the bowl of fruit, and the door to the kitchens opened, and everyone entered.  
  
'Dobby!' called Hermione once she got in there. 'Dobby! Where are you?'  
  
Amongst the sea of house elves, little Dobby came out, wearing a great assortment of clothes and beaming explicitly.  
  
'Hello Miss Granger! Hello Miss! Dobby is so glad to see you!'  
  
'We're glad to see you too,' replied Hermione. 'Is it all right if Malfoy and the rest of the Prefects settle down here and work on these decorations we want to get ready? We might need your help.'  
  
'Tis always fine Miss!' squeaked Dobby, indicating a table for them all to sit upon. 'We have been preparing the lunch, Miss Granger. Do you wish to see?'  
  
'Sure', said Hermione. Dobby held her by the arm and dragged her over to the four long tables on which all food was placed before sent up to the identical tables above.  
  
And what a sight they were.  
  
The House elves had possibly gone a tad overboard with the red food colouring, because everything was brilliantly red or pink. Dark red beef with pink mashed potatoes, pink baked potatoes with pink tureens of butter, pink speghetti with red sauce, pink bread, and a very strange looking red drink that Hermione asked for a taste of. Dobby handed her an extra glass he had handy and she took a sip.  
  
'Wow! That's nice! What's in it?'  
  
'House elf secret miss,' said Dobby slightly slyly. 'Dobby is pleased to hear you like it, however.'  
  
'Hey Hermione?' asked Portus from the table where Malfoy was mapping out something for them. 'What are we doing this evening?'  
  
'Dance, drink some of this red sugar-y stuff, why?'  
  
'What time is the dance starting?'  
  
'About 7, I'd say. We'll have someone handing them the tickets and such.'  
  
'When does it end?'  
  
'About midnight, or when it feels like it.'  
  
'All right.'  
  
'Anyway,' Malfoy continued saying to them, 'Granger's handling the music . . .'  
  
At lunchtime the students began filing in to the Great Hall, some of them extremely red in the face. Hermione, who had been to second period Arithmancy, saw the class interrupted by 3 teaspoon soldiers, all of whom announced the messages in such an embarrassing manner, Hermione almost died of laughter, as did everyone in the class, short of those people who had gotten the messages.  
  
During lunch many people got slaps around the head. Harry and Ron approached the table in higher spirits then most.  
  
'Very amusing stuff happened during Trainsfiguration. Professor McGonagall wasn't too happy.'  
  
'Pity I couldn't be there,' said Hermione.  
  
'Yes,' replied Ron. 'I'm wondering if, Hermione, you know why there is no food on the tables?'  
  
Hermione grinned. 'I do know why that is. It will arrive in a minute or so. Malfoy has to give the word first.'  
  
And as if he'd read her mind, Hermione, along with everyone else, saw the great assortment of food magically appear at the table, and everyone stared. They couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
Hermione, seeming non-plussed, began helping herself to pink spaghetti.  
  
'Um, Hermione,' said Ron, who hadn't touched any of the food, and was merely staring at it.  
  
'Yes, Ron?' she asked, dishing herself some sauce.  
  
'It doesn't all have a strange bubblegum flavour, does it?'  
  
Hermione laughed, and shook her head. 'No. It's just food colouring. Go on, try it. The drink the house-elves made is brilliant.'  
  
Everyone began eating. After a few mouthfuls, Harry shook his head.  
  
'Honestly Hermione, I think you've gotten a bit too decked out.'  
  
Hermione grinned. 'Yeah, but you're enjoying it.'  
  
'Do you have anything ELSE planned?' Ron asked cautiously.  
  
'Just one more thing. You'll like it, I promise.'  
  
'OK,' said Ron, 'But it's gonna be hard to top pink food.'  
  
'Could all students please arrive at the Great Hall at 7 o'clock, and kindly make sure you walk in through the FRONT entrance. Thank you.'  
  
Malfoy pointed his wand to his throat, uttered 'Quietus' and his voice quietened. Hermione, standing next to him, smiled. Malfoy turned to her.  
  
'I cannot believe you managed to figure out how to create such a complex charm. All for a stupid Valentines Day treat.'  
  
'Yeah, well, they deserve it, don't they? The school year is no picnic.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess. But what about you, and me, and the Prefects? Surely we deserve a break too?'  
  
Hermione looked slightly exasperated, but said calmly 'That's why I perfected the charm.'  
  
'So when's it going on the entrance?'  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. It was 5:00. Lessons had been over for a few hours, and Hermione and Malfoy had gone down to the Great Hall for some last minute planning.  
  
'Hmm, I think I'll put it on now. I want you to check it out one more time.'  
  
Hermione stood before the door and waved her wand fancily over it, and then said, with a very strong, posh accent, 'Prefandressus Valentines Day'  
  
A huge white shine spurted from Hermione's wand, and it wrapped itself around the wooden door, slowly sinking in to the wood. Hermione and Malfoy watched it, slightly in awe of the brightness. When it was done the entrance looked just like it had looked before. Hermione and Malfoy knew better however.  
  
Malfoy turned and grinned at Hermione.  
  
'Ladies first,' he said, gesturing inside.  
  
Hermione grinned at him and stepped into the Great Hall. As soon as she did, tiny little white light erupted from the walls, and sprung down on her, enveloping her in white shimmers and light. In a transformation similar to Cinderella's, Hermione became enveloped in a dark blue gown with silver beading along it, blue high heels, and her hair was done up at the back, allowing some curls to fall out, and ornamented by blue flowers. Her make-up was perfect. She looked like a princess.  
  
She turned, her dress following her, and grinned at Malfoy.  
  
'Did it work?' she asked.  
  
Malfoy just stared. It was incredible, Hermione's genius and brains. He also considered slightly how beautiful her body was now that it wasn't encased in black robe material, but he quickly stopped thinking about that, and stepped into the room. The white lights flew around him too, enveloping him and changing him into a tux with shiny, polished shoes. He checked his cuffs and smiled at himself.  
  
'Looking very sharp Mr Malfoy,' said Hermione teasingly.  
  
'Glad you like it,' he said. The two of them looked at each other for a second, then broke away slightly awkwardly when Malfoy said 'We'd better get the last parts prepared and get out of here before anyone sees us in these get-ups.'  
  
'Right,' replied Hermione, feeling slightly embarrassed about nearly being caught staring at Malfoy, and also slightly sad that he'd broken eye contact with her.  
  
A few hours later people began arriving at the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione and Malfoy greeted them warmly, allowed them to pass through, then grinned delightedly at each other when they saw the transformations occur in front of their very eyes. It was magical. By 7:30 Hermione and Malfoy were able to enter themselvers, which they did, and Malfoy pointed his wand at his throat, uttered 'Sonorous' and spoke out throughout the Great Hall.  
  
'Welcome, everyone, to the Valentines Day dance! I am thrilled to see everyone managed to find dresses on such . . . short notice.' Everyone laughed at that. 'The reason we have chosen to dress everyone in Muggle attire is because we Prefects and Heads have decided no-one knows best how to express love like Muggles do, and we might as well show this. . . plus they really do make some excellent-looking clothes.' Everyone laughed again.  
  
'And so, without further ado, let's begin the celebrating!'  
  
Hermione waved her wand, and music magically began playing. Couples went out onto the dance floor and began having a good time. Hermione and Malfoy stayed near the entrance for a few minutes.  
  
'I think we're done it Granger.'  
  
'Yes,' said Hermione, smiling. 'I do believe we have.'  
  
They turned and smiled to each other. Malfoy held out his hand to Hermione. 'Fancy a dance?'  
  
Hermione mockingly grimaced at the hand being extended to her. She sighed. 'All right.'  
  
The two of them walked out on to the dance floor, linked arms, and began dancing to the medium paced dance. It was fun. Both of them were grinning and laughing, mainly as they stepped on to each others feet. The song ended, and a slow one came on.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. She'd read all the stupid pre-teen novels about what happens while slow dancing. She almost made a move to get out of it, but Malfoy said 'Just for a laugh, hey?'  
  
Hermione nodded, slightly numb, She was having trouble thinking, for some reason.  
  
About a minute in to the song Malfoy said something completely unexpected. 'You're hair is curly.'  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She was unsure if she'd heard him correctly. She compromised by saying 'Yes.'  
  
'It's not frizzy like usual, I mean.' Hermione realised at this point that Malfoy was playing with it. She remembered how in 6th year Harry had played with her hair a lot. She wondered why hair was something boys found so interesting.  
  
'No . . . I guess not. The spell is good.'  
  
Malfoy shook his head slightly. 'You don't need a spell to be beautiful to me, Granger.'  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. What was Malfoy saying? She was either in some fantastic dream or Malfoy was under some love potion. So she, sounding like some blonde bimbo that cared about her physical appearance, said 'Really?'  
  
Malfoy nodded. 'Yeah.'  
  
Hermione was floating. She was so happy . . . she just wanted to stay here, slowly swaying on the sport with Malfoy, for ever . . .  
  
'Insomniasta!'  
  
Hermione dropped straight into Malfoys arms. Malfoy, caught completely unawares, tripped slightly in the shock of the extra weight on him, but managed to straighten up fairly quickly. He sank quickly to the floor and looked closely to Hermione. She was evidently asleep, and the gashes appearing between her knuckles showed the dreams weren't exactly pleasant.  
  
Malfoy began shaking her, trying to get her to wake up quickly, eyes bulging at the quickly spreading cuts along her hand. He heard faint shouting, and stopped for a second to tune in. It was Potter. What was he saying?  
  
'That was just cowardly!'  
  
'I know,' said a horribly recognisable voice. 'But since when have I ever been fair?'  
  
Malfoy was suddenly very angry, stood up and turned, facing the woman of whom the voice belonged to.  
  
'Ahh, Draco. So nice to see you again.'  
  
'Wish I could say the same about you, Bellatrix,' replied Malfoy, getting out his wand.  
  
How was that guys? Please please PLEASE review!!!!! 


	20. After Valentines Day

Chapter 20: After Valentines Day  
  
Oh everyone, I am so sorry I am such a lazy slob. This chapter shouldn't take as long. What happened was a had a huge period of time where I didn't feel like writing at all, but now I'm on a writing craze again. Hopefully this will keep up for a few more chapters.  
  
Anyhow, reviews!  
  
littoxkigga: yeah I know, sorry. Here's another one. How'd I go this time?  
  
artemisgirl: ooh, you like Artemis Fowl? I love Artemis Fowl. Anyhow, don't worry, eventually they will get a chance. I'm getting somewhere with all these attacks, trust me. Anyhow, yes, I am here with another chapter.  
  
None: thanks. Not the most accurate typer.  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLover: oh thank you for being so enthusiastic. Means a lot to me. Keep reading.  
  
Lightning: crap. Try and assume which one is Malfoy and which is actually Hermione. Sorry about that. I really should be bothered to beta.  
  
bombshell: I always had a sneaking suspicion it was made of cheese. Excellent.  
  
xcharmedx: never fear. I assure you eventually there will be some more action. Patience, my pet.  
  
electra: thank you. Now UPDATE YOUR STORY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, shall never own anything, etc.  
  
I'm in love. It's a wonderful feeling, but also a sad one because said person would never return affection.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange eyed Malfoy with a mixture of disgust and faint curiosity. Malfoy eyed her back with deep loathing.  
  
'Tut tut Draco,' Bellatrix said slowly, 'Dancing with a Mudblood. Your father won't be happy about that.'  
  
Malfoy lowered his eyes dramatically, and green sparks shot from his wand. 'Don't call her that,' he said slowly and deeply.  
  
Bellatrix stepped closer to Malfoy, apparently not aware that the entire school was looking at the conversation that was ensuing between her and her boss's son.  
  
'I see we have a few feelings for the girl.'  
  
'So what if I do?' asked Malfoy, before really realising what he was saying.  
  
'Your father won't be happy,' the woman replied, eyeing Hermione, now violently shaking in her sleep. Nobody dared approach her and try to wake her. They were all just too frightened.  
  
Malfoy had, however, in some unexplainable way, gained complete control over the situation. He just looked Bellatrix straight in the eye and said 'I don't care.'  
  
Then he, with about 5 other voices, yelled out 'Stupefy!' and Bellatrix was knocked almost completely unconscious.  
  
In a matter of seconds people came flurrying over to the area where the Death Eater was lying. Malfoy quickly got away from the crowd and went back to where Hermione was lying. Harry and Ron were there too, urgently trying to wake her.  
  
'Malfoy! You have to do what you did before, and quickly! She's getting pale and clammy, and she seems beyond screaming.'  
  
Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. He knelt down, grabbed one of Hermiones hands, carrassed it with both of his own and said 'Granger, please, please wake up. You've got me. You'll always have me. I'll never, ever hurt you, and won't let anyone else ever hurt you. You can trust me.'  
  
Harry and Ron just goggled. Was this Malfoy they were hearing? They immediately decided to ask questions later, however, because Hermione had just woken up, and looked completely lost.  
  
'What happened?' she asked, looking around at Harry, Ron, Malfoy. Malfoy! She'd been dancing with him and suddenly she was here. . .  
  
'Potter, please get her to the Hospital Wing. Weasley, you should go with her. She needs her friends at the moment. I need a word with the Headmaster.'  
  
Harry and Ron were about to argue, but Malfoy said quickly to them 'Please do this? I'll answer any questions later. Just get her there for me?'  
  
Harry and Ron both felt so uncharacteristically sorry for him, they nodded, picked up Hermione, and got her out of the Great Hall, changing magically back into their school robes as they walked out of the door.  
  
Malfoy rushed straight over to where Bellatrix lay. Professor Dumbledore was kneeling there, eyeing her carefully. Malfoy made a slight noise and Dumbledore lifted his head.  
  
'Ahh, Mr Malfoy. Yes, I'd like a word. Minerva!' Professor McGonagall walked briskly over. 'Please see to it that the Ministry of Magic deals with this. . . woman, and try to get the proceeds of the evening back to normal. I must have a word with Mr Malfoy.'  
  
Professor McGonagall did as she was asked without complaint. Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore and Malfoy made hot foot out of the Great Hall, the door changing them back into regular attire quickly, as they headed up towards Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
They both entered it with a shout of the password from Dumbledore, and quickly walked up the stairs to the large, circular room where the Headmasters lived during their reign. Dumbledore sat down at his desk, took out a quill and parchment, and began writing hastily. Malfoy watched him. He didn't understand. What was he doing?  
  
'Mr Malfoy, please have a seat. I have to send this letter to the Minister as quickly as I can. I'll be with you in a minute.'  
  
Malfoy sat down and waited tensely. After about 5 minutes, Dumbledore had finished, and an owl called from the Owlery had come and taken the letter. Dumbledore rescrewed the cap of the ink bottle on, and turned to face him.  
  
'Mr Malfoy, I believe the time has come for you to understand the seriousness of the situation.'  
  
Malfoy was slightly insulted at that. Did the Professor think he was stupid or something? 'I fully understand the seriousness of this situation! Granger keeps collapsing and having dreams to such an extent that if she isn't woken up quickly enough, she'll kill herself in her sleep, and a whole bunch of Death Eaters seem to want to make this possible –'  
  
'I'm not underestimating you, Mr Malfoy,' interrupted Dumbledore calmly. 'But I do think it's time for you to understand exactly why the Death Eaters have been launching themselves at Hermione.'  
  
Malfoy relaxed slightly at that. He'd never really thought why they were doing it. He'd just presumed that they were doing it because she was friends with Potter and had a conveniently life-threatening disease. But the way Dumbledore was talking implied that there was more to it then that.  
  
'Why are they after Granger? Why not Potter? Isn't he the one who has proven he's a challenge to the Dark Lord?'  
  
'One would think that,' replied the Professor. 'But apparently the Dark side have been planning for a long time this sequence of events.'  
  
'Really? My father never mentioned anything.'  
  
'Didn't he? Remember when Miss Granger's parents were driven insane? How did your father react to that?'  
  
Malfoy tried to remember. He remembered a huge party being thrown, and his father, slightly drunk, bragging about how he helped with it all . . .  
  
But hang on? Why was a party being thrown? Parties weren't normally thrown for small matters as driving a few muggle insane. Why were they throwing it then . . .  
  
'Because they were Hermione's parents', said Dumbledore, as though he was reading Malfoys mind. 'And the Dark Side realised Hermione's potential ever since Harry's first year, when they saw how much she had helped Harry retrieve the Philosophers Stone.'  
  
Malfoy was trying to string all of this together, but it was hard. 'But, wait. . . it's Potter they want, isn't it? Why didn't they give Potter this illness . . .'  
  
'Because Harry wouldn't have gotten it. Harry is the one who will end up defeating Voldemort, yes. That's what the Prophecy says. The prophecy, however, didn't indicate how he was going to end up getting the knowledge and power to defeat Voldemort.'  
  
'Hermione,' said Malfoy, uncharacteristically using her first name.  
  
'That's right.' Replied Dumbledore. 'Luckily, we are a step or two ahead when it comes to the general need to defeating Voldemort. Harry will be prepared for it, when the time comes. The Order of the Phoenix are confident about that.  
  
'But we are not sure how we're going to be able to save Miss Granger.'  
  
Malfoy immediately came alert at that. 'What do you mean, you're not sure? Didn't you say you were going to try and find a cure for her?'  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. 'I was hoping you'd react like that. It means that we might, in fact, be able to cure her.'  
  
'But . . . what have I got to do with it?'  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly at Malfoy then. 'You're the cure, Draco. It's you who can save Miss Granger.'  
  
Malfoy just stared at the Professor then. The cure? HIM? But how? Why?  
  
'Me?' he asked.  
  
'Yes,' replied the Professor. 'You.'  
  
Malfoy shook his head, unable to quite believe it. 'But, how? What about Potter and Weasley? Her father? Or something like that . . .'  
  
'No. And I'll tell you why. You're different to all of them. You possess something special for Miss Granger, both in her heart and yours.'  
  
'Something special? Like what?'  
  
'Like love, Mr Malfoy.'  
  
'Lo . . . love? But . . . but Malfoys don't love. They just don't. How is it possible for me to . . .'  
  
'That's something I have been wondering myself, but it seems to have happened. Hermione needs love, Mr Malfoy. That is her main cure for Kedua's syndrome. A kind of love that her friends cannot give her. There has to be something unique, something special, something you have. An unexplainable something.'  
  
Malfoy shook his head. But he couldn't be. Hermione didn't fancy him, surely? And him fancying her seemed even more preposterous. Malfoys DO NOT fall in love. EVER!  
  
'That's all I can really say to you at the moment, Mr Malfoy,' Dumbledore was saying. 'But I think you're going to have to work this out for yourself, and I wish not to rush you, but Miss Grangers situation is getting desperate. It's becoming very hard for her to sleep at all, as one can tell by how easily she succumbs to being forced into sleep. Go and be with her now. Try and get her at least one peaceful night.'  
  
Malfoy stood up and left the office, in the strangest daze. He was still trying to absorb it all in.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Hermione was forced into a bed, and Harry and Ron were sitting down on said bed, and all three of their foreheads were wrinkled in confusion.  
  
'. . And he said 'You can trust me', and I woke up?' asked Hermione.  
  
'That's right,' replied Harry.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and examined the cuts on her hands. They looked painful, and in fact were painful. When she balled her hands into fists the skin stretched and the cuts threatened to split. It was so painful. However, the pain brought Hermiones mind into sharp focus. She was trying to remember the dream she'd had.  
  
She'd been in a bathroom. Not a typical one though. This one was made completely of cold, hard stainless steal, so it had an eerie silver-grey look. Hermione had been kneeling on the floor, and a hooded figure had been standing above her.  
  
'Please,' she remembered herself saying. 'Just kill me. Kill me now.'  
  
'No,' replied the hood slowly. 'I'll have fun with you first. Your hands are looking too white and pure for my liking,' and he took out a small and obviously very sharp knife, and began cutting in to Hermione's hand. She could see the blood flowing out, and trailing down her hand. She knew it was killing her, but she also appreciated the truly sad beauty that the tiny rivers of deep red created on her pale skin.  
  
Then, she'd remembered, the hooded figure had gone, and she'd gotten a strange sensation of being gripped by the shoulders and shaken. Then she'd obviously been woken up, because she couldn't remember any more of the dream.  
  
The door of the wing opened, and the three of them looked up to see Malfoy coming in, his usual cool stride evidently lost. He seemed panicked and worried, and kept running a hand through his hair.  
  
Hermione became very concerned. 'What is it Malfoy?'  
  
'I thought I'd come to check up on you,' he said. 'And to tell you what happened.'  
  
'Harry and Ron gave me a fairly accurate depiction, I think.'  
  
'OK.'  
  
'But none of us can figure out why you can wake me up, and Harry and Ron can't. We don't get what makes you so different from them.'  
  
Malfoy shook his head slightly, smiling grimly. 'I have no idea either.'  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, then Ron said 'Well, I think we should go Harry. Sleep on it. We'll come visit you tomorrow Hermione.' They both stood up and hugged her. She smiled at them. 'I'm so looking forward to another night in one of these beds.' She replied.  
  
The pair of them grinned and left, leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone. Hermione looked up at Malfoy with a small amount of sorrow in her eyes.  
  
'Where did you go? Why didn't you stay with me?'  
  
Malfoy didn't stop to consider Hermiones tone in that sentence. He said 'I had to go and see the Headmaster.'  
  
Hermione sighed. 'I hate this,' she said, randomly.  
  
Malfoy nodded, slightly taken aback. What had happened to the ever-so- strong-minded Hermione Granger he'd known? This wasn't normally Granger. Normally Granger would have been toughing it out, and she would never have proclaimed it unfair, or anything, like she was suggesting at that moment by saying that she hated what was happening. He decided to comment this to her. 'That's the first time I've heard you complain about this. It's strange to hear you be bitter about something that you can't help.'  
  
Hermione shook her head at the ceiling 'It's bugging the hell out of me.' Malfoy noticed huge bags under her eyes, and how droopy her eyes were. She was clearly lacking a good nights sleep. 'I just want to sleep, that's all.'  
  
Malfoy noticed her hand lying next to her, and traced the cuts along it with his finger. Hermione watched him doing it sadly.  
  
'It looked beautiful in the dream.'  
  
Malfoy looked at Hermione sharply, and said 'Never think self-harm is art, Granger.'  
  
'I don't,' replied Hermione. 'It looked beautiful, in the most horrible sort of way. A horrid beauty, you know?'  
  
'Yeah,' replied Malfoy, nodding. 'The same kind of beauty Bellatrix Lestrange was, before going to Azkaban. She was so beautiful, but in the most horrible way, because she's evil.'  
  
Hermione nodded. 'You have to be good and pure of heart, before being truly beautiful.'  
  
'Yeah,' said Malfoy. He took Hermiones damaged hand in his own. Hermione hoped he'd leave it there for a while. His hand was cool, and felt really nice against the cuts on her hand.  
  
'I should probably go,' said Malfoy after a while. He let go of Hermiones hand.  
  
Hermione suddenly did something both she and Malfoy thought very bizarre. She grabbed onto his hand, and said, in a pained voice. 'No, please, I need you here.'  
  
Malfoys eyes widened in slight bewilderment. He would normally have refused. But this time, he couldn't . . . he just couldn't refuse her. He couldn't refuse this 17-year-old girl, this muggle-born, who Malfoy was beginning to, despite her being the epitomy of what his father disliked, get very strong feelings for.  
  
'I'll stay for a while longer,' he said.  
  
'Thank you,' replied Hermione, awkwardly letting go of his hand. Malfoy picked up Hermiones hand in his own though, and continued tracing it with his finger.  
  
It was a strange sensation Malfoy was sending Hermione by doing this. A warm, fluttery sort of feeling, but not too much of one . . . it was almost not enough of the feeling, in fact, Hermione thought.  
  
'That feels nice,' she said quietly  
  
Malfoy said nothing. He leaned in to Hermiones face and ran his free hand along her face, while still holding her hand with his other one. Hermione closed her eyes as he did this. She fluttery feeling she was having intensified. Malfoy ran a hand along Hermiones first initial scar; the one on her cheek. He tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear, so none of it hid her face. Hermione, now almost asleep, sighed softly. Malfoy found he was enjoying himself immensely, just by being there for her, and having the power to make her look completely relaxed.  
  
'You're so beautiful,' he said softly.  
  
'Mmm-hmm,' Hermione replied, not really listening, but trying to savour what she was feeling; what Malfoy was making her feel.  
  
'I have to go now,' said Malfoy, even more quietly then before. 'I'll see you tomorrow, after you're released, OK?'  
  
Hermione didn't reply. She was already falling fast asleep.  
  
Malfoy crept quietly towards the door, and before leaving the hospital wing, turned and looked at her again. 'Here's to one dreamless night,' he said, and blew a kiss at her.  
  
And as Malfoy walked towards the Slytherin common room, he satisfied himself in believing that he was sure he'd seen Hermione smile slightly, right after he'd blown that kiss at her.  
  
Hey guys, sorry that took a while. There were some reviews I got whos replies aren't in this chapter. They'll be in the next one, I assure you  
  
See ya . . . oh, and keep the reviews coming! 


	21. A lesson in the Quiet Room

Chapter 21: Meaningful lesson in the Quiet Room  
  
Yo yo yo! Wassup everyone!  
  
Now unfortunately my internet doesn't really like me, so it's taking me a while to actually manage to post things.  
  
Anyhow, many reviews, from this chapter and last (again, so sorry to the people who reviewed the chapter before last but didn't get their reviews replied. That isn't my fault. It's the Internet's.  
  
iluvronweasley: ahh, no caps today? Hehe.. yes, I imagine Japanese would be a bit hard for one to learn if one lived in England. I, being Australian, do it as an elective. Here are a few words you might benefit from: kawaii = cute, baka = stupid, amai = sweet, tanoshii = fun, omoshiroi = interesting. And a basic sentence= kore wa omoshiroi desu. It means 'this is interesting. You can swap omoshiroi for any of those other words I gave you, though. Anyway, glad you're enjoying this.  
  
Flutterling: Ahh, Hermione's just a confused being, you see. Anyway, yeah, I tend to repeat certain words. Depends on the kinda mood I'm in, I think.  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLover: hiya. You reviewed Chapter 1 for some reason. Anyhow, thank you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am actually kinda sort of borrowing a scene here that I read from a slash fanfic I read. The slash was truly disgusting, but this scene I thought was truly beautiful, but it belongs not to me. It belongs to the Author of Phoenix Song. I'll also be mentioning a song, entitled 'All I've Got To Do' sadly, this song doesn't belong to me either.. it belongs, most probably, to Michael Jackson, who, even more sadly, bought it off who previously owned most words written by the incomparable Lennon/McCartney duo.  
  
Right, let's go right ahead.  
  
Hermione was asked to stay in the hospital until Sunday evening. She wasn't thrilled about this, but she did it anyway. When she was about to be released, she hearde the door of the hospital wing burst open, and a lot of commotion outside. Madam Pomfrey, who had been helping Hermione pack, left her side abruptly to see what was happening. Hermione continued packing, and it was only when Madam Pomfrey told her that some people wanted to see her, that she saw what it was.  
  
All seven players of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were being placed in beds, all able to walk just fine, but with massive amounts of burns, boils and scars all over their bodies. Hermione saw Harry and Ron, already in bed, and they both waved her over. She ran over to them and just stared.  
  
'Hi Hermione!' said Harry, very cheerfully considering his current state. 'Seems as though the Slytherins thought they'd sus us all out the weekend before our match against Ravenclaw.'  
  
'And you're not upset about this?' asked Hermione.  
  
'No,' replied Ron, lying on his bed with an evidently casual air. Ravenclaw are really shocking, and these boils get us a day off school, because the potion Madam Pomfrey needs to get rid of them takes a day to stew. Such a shame. We won't be out of here until 7pm tomorrow.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'All right. Well, believe me, guys, I'd stay with you, but I am truly sick of the hospital wing, so I am instead going to get out of here, and get homework done. See you later.'  
  
Hermione turned on her heel and left, while Harry and Ron shook their heads at her.  
  
'Mind you,' said Harry, 'I'd probably wanna get out of here pretty quickly as well, if I had to come here approximately once every month.'  
  
'We do though,' commented Ron. 'To visit her.'  
  
The next day Hermione dressed fairly quickly and got herself down to breakfast, feeling very lonely, but all the same very eager to finish the chapter in her Arithmancy book on Numerologically figuring out where Nifflers had hidden gold from unsuspecting Muggles. She buried her nose so deeply in her book it took Edward about 5 minutes to get her attention. He finally managed it by pouring a few drops of pumpkin juice down the back of her robes.  
  
'Ahh!'  
  
'Finally, I got your attention,'  
  
'Shut up,' Hermione said, marking her book and looking up at him. 'What's up? You OK?'  
  
'Yeah I'm fine,' replied Edward. 'Only, um . . you don't know where Susie is, do you? I've looked everywhere for her.'  
  
'Tried the hospital wing?'  
  
'What? What's wrong with her?'  
  
'Nothing major,' replied Hermione. 'Some Slytherins thought they'd try to sabotage the Gryffindor team a week before their match against Ravenclaw yesterday, and so they're all in the hospital wing today with scars and stuff on their faces.'  
  
'Ahh, OK,' Edward breathed a sigh of relief. 'That's good to hear.' He took a seat next to Hermione and began tucking into some toast.  
  
'How are you, anyway?' he asked her. 'I saw what happened on Friday night.'  
  
'Who didn't?' replied Hermione grimly.  
  
'It was scary, seeing you writhing like that. Everyone was terrified you were going to lose it. I'd never seen Susie look truly scared before. .' Edward trailed off, remembering it.  
  
Hermione placed a hand on Edwards shoulder. 'There are dark times ahead Edward. I doubt this is the end of them. We're in the middle of a war, and I doubt I'll, for one, be better, until the war is over.'  
  
Edward frowned at his plate. He was a smart kid, Edward, and he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, but he, along with everyone else in the school with an ounce of good blood in their bodies, was very scared about the war that seemed close to occurring, and was willing to hide completely.  
  
The bell rang at that point, and Hermione smiled down at Edward. 'But I know that it will be over soon, and we'll all live happily ever after.' And she got up and left.  
  
'Just liked the fairy tales say,' said Edward quietly, before moving off to Charms.  
  
Malfoy, who hadn't seen Hermione since Friday night, was slightly nervous about seeing her again. Once Hermione entered the room, waved eagerly to him, and ran over to join him, all nervous feeling left him, and he was simply happy to see her.  
  
'Hey,' he said to her, as she settled down. 'How are you feeling?'  
  
'I'm actually a bit frustrated,' she said.  
  
'Why?' he asked, eyeing her sceptically.  
  
'Well, I was working on some Charms homework last night, and for some reason, I can't, for the life of me, properly do a sun-causing charm. I can't cause sunlight to happen in a room. You know that one?'  
  
'Yes I do. I mastered it the day Flitwick taught it to us.'  
  
'Gee you're modest.'  
  
'Thank you. I can teach it to you if you like. Go to the Quiet Room tonight after lessons. What is your last lesson?'  
  
'Arithmancy.'  
  
'Ahh, right, well I don't take that, so I'll see you there at 4pm.'  
  
'All right. Thanks for that.'  
  
'No problem,' he replied, as Professor Snape walked in.  
  
Snape proceeded to set them one of the most difficult potions both Hermione and Malfoy had ever seen. This potion, Hermione thought to herself, reading the instructions, seemed more difficult then trying to get a scungeweasel to eat lettuce. And that was truly one of the most difficult things she'd ever done. She leaned over to Malfoy and whispered 'What does this potion do?'  
  
'It's a relaxant,' he said. 'One so intense that the person who takes it will appear dead for about 2 hours, unless revived by use of 'Enervate'. Only very very skilled potion makers can make true ones.'  
  
'True ones?'  
  
'Ones that cause the drinker to, despite ANY form of illness or condition they may have, such as your Kedua's, get a very good nights sleep.'  
  
'Well,' Hermione replied, shrugging, 'I haven't had too bad a nights sleep ever since the incident on Friday.'  
  
'That's good,' Malfoy replied encouragingly.  
  
'Yeah,' replied Hermione. 'It's bizarre though. I can't figure out how my sleep's gotten good suddenly.'  
  
Malfoys face tinged slightly pink, and he did his best to quickly hide it. He must have managed, because Hermione saw nothing.  
  
Hermione went straight to the quiet room after Arithmancy, and began waving her wand around, trying to get the charm to work.  
  
'Lumerosolem! LUMEROSOLEM!' (A/N: in the first movie, this is the incantation Hermione uses against Devils Snare. Unfortunately, the movies events contrast with the books, and because I treat the Harry Potter books pretty much like Bibles, I go by their bidding, and am thusly using this incantation because I thought it was a nice-sounding one.)  
  
'Get yourself worked up there Granger,' replied Malfoy, having just entered the room. 'It will help.'  
  
Hermione shook her head to herself. 'It's impossible. I'm doing the wand movements right and everything, but it just isn't working.'  
  
'There's a lot of emotion involved in this charm,' he replied. He took out his own wand, pointed it at the ceiling and said 'Lumerosolem!' causing a great shower of sunlight to cascade down upon both of them.  
  
' . . . bastard.' Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. 'It's easy once you get the right sort of emotion.'  
  
'What sort of emotion is that then?' she asked.  
  
Malfoy didn't reply straight away. Truth be told, what caused him to get the charm right was that he'd been thinking about Hermione at the time he'd cast it. He'd been thinking of how she made him feel, mainly during potions lessons, when they were joking and laughing together. It had made him feel good, and kind of strong, like he could do anything. Like he was, as the song said 'walking on sunshine'.  
  
'It's a happy feeling. A feeling like your walking on sunshine,' Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione grinned. 'Like the song?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Hermione shut her eyes for a moment, and tried to corner that sort of emotion. She found herself thinking of Malfoy, and the times they spent together, planning various events for the school, and the fun they'd had. Also, just how thinking about him made her feel so warm and tender inside. She was so blatantly in love she disgusted herself. But at least it would help her with her spell. She then waved her wand, and said 'Lumerosolem!'  
  
A small amount of light hit a spot about 6 feet to the left of where she was aiming.  
  
'Wave your wand a little less, and more to the right, if you were aiming for the book shelf,' Malfoy said casually.  
  
Hermione tried this, but forgot to think the same emotion, and the spell didn't work.  
  
Malfoy stood up and walked behind her, taking hold of her wrist. 'It's more like this,' he said, waving her wand for her. Hermione's eyes followed her hand moving, but she was slightly distracting by the close proximity Malfoy had placed himself to her.  
  
Malfoy wasn't moving, though. He said softly to her 'Try and think of that emotion again. It's what causes the sunlight, remember?'  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, feeling ever more slightly uneasy about the position she was in. Malfoy waved the wand for her, and she said 'Lumerosolem!' and a dim sunlight appeared near the bookshelf, and stayed there for a few seconds, before vanishing.  
  
'Excellent,' Malfoy breathed into her ear. He removed his hand from her wrist, and put it instead on her shoulder. 'Try again,' he pressed. 'Keep trying.'  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate on the emotion she was suppose to be feeling, but it was very hard. 'Lumerosolem!' she said again, trying to ignore that the person she was in love with was in such close proximity to her, and she was feeling an almost insane desire to whip around and cover his face with kisses, and completely mess up his hair in the intensity of it all. She knew he wouldn't like that.  
  
Malfoy, meanwhile, was beginning to play with Hermiones hair. He ran his fingers through it, and found it fascinating how it would bounce back to the stubborn curls that were in it. He amused himself by watching this.  
  
'Lumerosolem!' Hermione said again, and Malfoy saw the charm out of the corner of his eye. 'Getting better,' Malfoy replied, somewhat carelessly, tucking Hermiones hair behind her ear. He liked doing this. It exposed her neck, where quite a few scars from previous Keduas-related scars were. He ran his fingers along them, and he could feel Hermione shiver slightly. But she, being Hermione, pushed on still.  
  
'Lumerosolem!' she said again.  
  
Malfoy didn't see where that one was. He was too busy tracing. He felt Hermione sigh slightly, and lower her wand.  
  
'I can't do this with you doing that,' she said quietly.  
  
'Then maybe,' whispered Malfoy quietly in Hermiones ear, 'Stop doing it.'  
  
Hermiones wand fell slowly to the ground. She'd lost the battle of wits, and she didn't care at all. She felt her knees becoming weak, and she gripped the chair to the side of her, turning slightly so she was facing Malfoy more.  
  
Malfoy didn't notice. He ran his fingers through her hair again, and breathed her in. She smelt of vanilla, slightly. It was wonderful, he decided.  
  
Why am I doing this? He asked himself. Granted, it wasn't as if he was throwing her to the ground and basically raping her, but it was still exposing to her what he was feeling. And it was a forbidden thing to feel. Malfoys are never, ever suppose to love, particularly not muggle-borns. This went down in all kinds of books as a completely wrong thing to do.  
  
And yet . . . somehow . . . what he was doing felt absolutely right. It felt as though it was the right thing to do, and had to be done. He leaned down slightly towards Hermione and began gently nuzzling her neck with his lips, softly kissing the scars. And he could swear he could feel her shivering slightly as he did this. He reached her cheek, and it felt as though she was inviting him to keep going. She slowly slid her arms around him and took a step back.  
  
Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on whos side you're on), Hermiones leg caught the chair, and she tripped, falling onto the chair and unvoluntarily dragging Malfoy with her, so now he was on top of her. Hermione blushed like you wouldn't believe. Malfoy laughed at this.  
  
'What's so funny?' she asked, not seeing the humour.  
  
'You,' he replied, almost burying his nose in her hair 'You're so clumsy . . . but always at the right time.'  
  
Hermione was having trouble breathing, for some reason. Not a lot of trouble . . . an almost comfortable amount, actually. 'Why are you doing this?' she asked.  
  
She could feel, rather then see, Malfoy shaking his head slowly. 'I don't really know,' he said.  
  
'Maybe you should stop,' Hermione suggested lamely.  
  
'Maybe I should,' he replied, and he kept going. Hermione feigned annoyance at Malfoys failure to practise what he preached.  
  
'Will you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Hermione nodded slightly. 'Good.' She said.  
  
Malfoy was slightly surprised at Hermiones reaction. He lifted himself up slightly, so he was looking down at her. She looked back at him with a questioning expression on her face. 'What?' she asked.  
  
'Are you telling me,' he said mockingly 'That you want me to continue something that is a) distracting you from your homework, and b) showing that you have signs of weakness?'  
  
He lowered himself slightly again.  
  
'What weakness?' asked Hermione.  
  
'This weakness,' Hermione said, gesturing at her. 'You falling over, as well as being the seemingly submissive one.'  
  
'I am not submissive!'  
  
Malfoy grinned. 'You're nervous.'  
  
'How am I nervous? I'm not nervous.'  
  
'Yeah you are' Malfoy felt completely in control of the situation.  
  
'I'm not nervous. I don't get nervous.' The thing was, though, that Hermione always repeated herself, when she was nervous. 'You're not doing anything I—'  
  
Malfoy cut her off then, by taking her face in his hands, leaning down again, and kissing Hermione full well on the lips.  
  
Hermiones first reaction, as far as Malfoy could feel, was a tense one. She completely clammed up, as though trying to fight it. Trying to fight feeling any sort of pleasure or comfort out of it. Then she gave in, and began showing weakness, buried underneath all that strength she had shown during the months where she'd been sick. She gave in, slid her arms around him, and pulled him closer.  
  
Hermione was feeling all the usual stuff that came with pashing some guy you were in love with. All the mushy-gushy, oh-I-can't-believe-this-is- really-happening type stuff. But there was something else as well. She could feel a strange but strong build up of hurtful emotions, the pain she felt from all her beatings and bruisings she received in her dreams, leaving her. Leaving her along with all rational thoughts of 'Harry and Ron are going to kill you' and 'He was raised by death eaters', as she did what she was going with Malfoy on this Monday afternoon.  
  
They broke apart, and Malfoy looked at Hermione with certain smugness. Hermione, slightly out of breath, looked at him questioningly. 'What?' she asked again.  
  
'Do you still say you show no signs of weakness?' Malfoy asked.  
  
Hermione, despite her current relaxed state of mind, was still Hermione, and as witty as ever. 'Do you?' she asked, sitting up slightly, in order to make room for Malfoy to actually sit down.  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked.  
  
'Well you're the one who obviously couldn't resist. You started it. Raging hormones plaguing you I guess.'  
  
'I couldn't resist? You fully relaxed after I started doing it. I could have stopped at any time.'  
  
'Balls,' Hermione replied. 'You couldn't have stopped at all, you big bucket of testosterone.'  
  
Malfoy feigned sadness and defeat. Then he said suddenly 'You know what? You're right.'  
  
'I'm right?' Hermione asked quizzically. 'You're admitting the blatantly obvious. Are you sick?'  
  
'Yeah, I admit it. I can't resist you. You're too amazing for me to try.'  
  
Hermione widened her eyes, this time quite seriously. 'Really?'  
  
Malfoy nodded. 'Really. And . . . also . . .' He couldn't believe he was admitting this. He was a Malfoy. They never felt this. But he just couldn't hide it any more. 'I think I'm falling in love with you.'  
  
Hermione smiled, and pulled Malfoy closer to him, answering this statement with one he certainly didn't expect. 'I know I've fallen in love with you.'  
  
Malfoy sighed with relievedness, and was about to start off another gale of a snog-storm, but Hermione pulled back.  
  
'What?' Malfoy asked.  
  
'Just assure me,' said Hermione, twirling a lock of her hair innocently with her finger. 'That I never have to call you Draco.'  
  
Malfoy grinned. 'I'd rather admit you make me weak, Granger.'  
  
Hermione grinned. It had been a fantastic day. She began playing a similar song her mother use to love in her head, before Malfoy took her for his own again.  
  
The song went like this: Whenever I want you around, yeah, All I've got to do, If call you on the phone, And you'll come running home, Yeah that's all I've gotta go,  
  
And when I, I wanna kiss you yeah, All I've got to do, Is whisper in your ear, The words you long to hear, And I'll be kissing you,  
  
And the same goes for me, Whenever you want me at all, I'll be here yes I will, Whenever you call, You just gotta call on me, yeah, You just gotta call on me.  
  
OK, I have achieved two impossible things within this chapter. I have a) managed to write a kissing scene without blushing and making it sound hurried and wrong, and b) written an entire chapter in less than a day. I am good . . . tell me I'm good, people. The best, easiest, and most fun way to do this, is by reviewing. See you 'round! 


	22. Just A Little Game

Chapter 22: Just a little game.

Oh my gosh guys thank you SO much for all of your REVIEWS!!!! I haven't gotten this many reviews for a chapter EVER!!! And I fully intend to reply to every single one of them.

So, here are your answers:

bombshell: I couldn't remember if I replied to your review last time so I'll reply here now. Thank you so much and I am updating now, in fact.

:SweetCheeksDracoLover: Aww thank you so much. Keep on a-reading.

littoxkigga: I feel like a devious evil :D:D:D. Keep on reading

Bea: Thanks. I'm still writing it so you read it.

bombshell (again): Ahh thanks.. and yeah.. short blonde with weapon.. that's me with a hair brush or a teatowel.

Ellie: Thanks for the advice. I hope you'll find the story a bit more exciting as you read on.

regina-terrae: Well thank you for that assessment . . . perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr Potter or yourself into a pocket watch? :P. Keep reading.

ILUVRONWEASLEY: I had my Japanese exam today at school :P. Anyhow . . . yeah, romance scenes . . . the most beautiful scenes to read, but the hardest to write. I'm glad you think I did a good job . . . I was really nervous about it.

cocoacoffeebean: I love your name. It's so cute. Thanks too for your compliments on the kissing scene. They are SO HARD to write! Keep reading, please.

Becky: hehe, I know what you mean about sleeplessness thanks to reading fanfic, trust me. Thank you for the compliments. Sorry this took so long.

Frozenflames: awesome name man. Thank you for the feedback. I really appreciate it.

Trixie: thanks for that . . . and yeah, beta . . . I gotta do that.

riley: . . . roger that. I'm so sorry this wasn't very soon. Please don't kill me!

Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I was so busy with exams and things like that. Judging from your reviews, you seem to be dying to hear about the aftermath of the almighty admissions. It will be interesting, don't worry about that.

DISCLAIMER: Let's see . . . what do I own . . . I must establish that in this actual story, I do own Kedua's. That illness was made up completely by me. I also own a jar of Nutella I bought, unwisely, for myself. I shan't be doing that again.

Right . . . let's get cracking.

Hermione sat down at the dinner table, replaying a conversation that had taken place between her and Malfoy in her head:

FLASHBACK

'_Can other people find out?' asked Malfoy concernedly._

_Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him, pointing a wand at her hair, in order to make it look not quite so messed up. 'What do you think?' she asked._

_Malfoy smiled slightly. 'Yeah . . . I'm sure Potter and Weasley would do their nut.'_

'_Harry and Ron? Malfoy, that's the LEAST of my worries.'_

'_What?'_

'_Well, what about you? You have a family, an entire life, that fights against everything that I am. Part of the good side, muggle-born, personal friend of Harry Potter. If Harry and Ron found out, they'd yell, they'd scream, they'd carry on, but they'd get over it, for me. Your family would kill you.'_

_Malfoy nodded in recognition. 'Point taken. But Bellatrix is going to tell my father about me coming to your defence. The damage has already been done. He hasn't come after me yet, has he?'_

'_Bellatrix Lestrange is currently lying unconscious. I highly doubt your father is going to be able to get that information from her.'_

_Malfoy laughed slightly, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. 'What's so funny?'_

'_Listen to us,' he replied. 'We're arguing like an old married couple. I'd stop, except you're almost irresistible when you're slightly exasperated.'_

_Hermione blushed slightly. 'All right. Let's just settle this. We don't tell anyone, and leave it at that. OK?'_

'_Fine.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

'Hey Hermione,' Harry and Ron both said, sitting down next to her. 'Did you manage to figure out that spell?'

'Yeah. Malfoy gave me a real hand in it,' replied Hermione, doing, she thought, an excellent job at acting as though it was a perfectly normal activity, rather then her version of a countries ultimate revolution.

'Cool,' they replied, helping themselves to food.

'What about you two?' she asked, suddenly remembering that they'd returned from the hospital wing the night before, but had been ordered straight to bed, so she couldn't talk to them after returning from the quiet room.

'We're fine, fit and ready to tackle those Ravenclaws,' Ron replied. 'See the Slytherins? They're looking envious.'

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, and yes indeed, they were all looking daggers at the Gryffindor table. Susie, Hermione noticed, was being held back by Edward. Probably a good thing too, as Susie would probably knock half their blocks off before they hard a chance to realise what was happening.

'It's Tuesday, isn't it?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' Hermione replied.

'So we have 4 days to avoid their curses,' Ron said quietly to himself.

'If you want I can make sure they don't try to hurt you lot again, if you want,' Hermione replied.

'Can you?' asked Harry. 'How can you possibly do that?'

'I have my ways,' said Hermione secretly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly.

After dinner Hermione was about to walk over to the Common Room so she could work on some homework, but a hand caught her and dragged her out of everyone elses view.

'Hey Hermione.'

'Edward. Hi.'

'Hello. Um . . . I need to ask you something.'

'Sure. Go ahead.'

'OK. Well . . . I had a dream the other night. And you were in it. What happened was, I was discussing something with you, and you suddenly fainted, and you vanished.'

'Right . . .' Hermione was unsure as to where this was going. It seemed very dream-like. You can't apparate within Hogwarts . . .

'Well . . . I just need to ask you, that if that does actually happen . . . what should I do?'

Hermione found this a very strange question indeed. 'Well . . . you fetch Harry and Ron and perhaps Malfoy, since he's the only one who can wake me up, and tell them what happened, and anything you may have heard me say. Is that all right?'

'I suppose' replied Edward.

'Why do you ask this? Do you think your dream may come true?'

'It might. I've seen things like this before in my dreams.'

With that Edward left, with Hermione staring after him. Hermione headed up the stairs, slightly dazed. What a bizarre meeting.

After lessons Hermione went down to the Gryffindor Common Room, to find Ron and Harry staring at her upon entrance.

'What?' she asked. 'What is it?'

Harry and Ron both reclined their heads. Hermione followed their gaze and saw a tawny owl flying around in the common room.

'You got a letter,' said Ron. 'It's from your dad. Since when could he send mail via. Owl post?'

Hermione took the envelope from the owl, which flew back out of the window promptly, turned around and sighed. 'I'm sure he's had the time to learn a great deal of things about the wizarding world,' she answered Ron's question. She opened up the envelope and read the letter from her father.

Hello dear, 

How's it going down there? I hope you are enjoying yourself and you're not worrying too much about me. Mrs Heathel's been looking after me, so don't worry about that.

_Did you have a good Valentines Day? Was love good to you? Ahh, you don't need to tell me about that._

_Anyway, to business. I know you have your NEWT's coming up, but I was wondering if you could perhaps come down for the Easter break. I think we both need a little holiday, and I've discovered the perfect spot. I won't say too much more here. Just write a letter in response saying if you'll come down for the holidays or not._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Hermione read the letter through twice. She was very pleased to read that Mrs Heathel was looking after her. Hopefully she wasn't feeding him too much baklava.

'What's it say Hermione?'

'It says Dad wants me down for the Easter break.'

'Are you going to go?' asked Ron.

'Yeah . . . I think I should. I want to see him as well. See if he's just lying to me about being OK, and so forth.'

'Is he likely to lie?' asked Harry, appearing sceptical behind his glasses.

Hermione laughed. 'No. I just want to make sure, you know? Plus he says he has a special place to take me.'

'Sounds nice,' said Harry, smiling. Hermione grinned back.

At 5 o'clock Hermione went down to the quiet room, hoping to find Malfoy there. She wandered how he was going with keeping the secret. She saw him sitting down on the lounge, facing away from her, reading a book. Hermione grinned and crept up to him. He remained unaware of her presence.

'Boo!' she said, her face mere centimetres away from his.

Malfoy jumped out of the chair and faced Hermione, looking really pissed. 'Don't EVER do that again.'

Hermione pretended to be insulted. 'Like you've never abused my personal space before.'

Malfoy crossed his arms and smirked. 'Yeah, but you liked it.'

Hermione tried to retaliate, but couldn't. She gave up and hung her head slightly in mock shame.

'Q . . . E . . . D.' drawled Malfoy coolly.

Hermione pretended to be hurt. 'You're such a bully.'

'Well duh. I am a Malfoy, aren't I?'

'Clearly. So, what's been happening?'

Malfoy shrugged. 'Nothing really. I'm very bored. I came here and began reading up on Charms hoping you'd come in.

'Aww,' said Hermione. 'That's so sweet.'

'Don't get your hopes up Granger. I'm no gushing romantic.'

'Are too.' Hermione began walking carefully on the spot. She decided to have a little bit of fun. 'See, what's happened is you've fallen for someone completely below the Malfoy standards. The mere thought of this love brings tears to your eyes. You're a sap inside.'

Malfoy crossed his arms. 'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am not.'

'Fine.' Malfoy didn't have time to look triumphant before Hermione said 'Let's play a game to decide this.'

Malfoy wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. 'Play a game?'

'Yes. Ever heard of wagers?'

'Of course I've heard of wagers. But never for things like board games. And don't wagers always require money?'

'They don't have to in the muggle world.' Hermione waved her wand at a Wizard chess set, and it came over to where they were standing. 'Here's how it works,' she said. 'Before we play, we lay our bets and terms. Then we play. Whoever loses has to fulfil those terms that the winner originally laid.'

Malfoy furrowed his brow. 'What sort of terms?'

'Anything. You can bet money, things you own, homework favours, dares . . .'

'Dares?'

'Yeah. Like, I could say that if I win, you have to kiss one of those Slytherin boys on the check and tell them you love them.'

Malfoy pulled a face of repulsion, then reconsidered and broke into a mischievous grin. 'Could I make you do that?'

Hermione grimaced. 'You have to tell me that at first, and then win, but yes you could.'

Malfoy looked from Hermione to the chess board, then nodded. 'Seems fair. Let's play.'

Hermione and Malfoy sat down at opposite ends of the chess board, facing each other.

'OK,' said Hermione,' so here's the deal. If I win, you have to admit that you're a sappy romantic who cries at the end of Titanic.'

Malfoy shot Hermione a quizzical look. 'What's Titanic?'

'Never mind,' sighed Hermione, slightly exasperated.

Malfoy nodded. 'Seems fair. If I win . . .'

'Yes?' asked Hermione.

Malfoy raised his eyes to the ceiling, deep in thought. 'If I win, you have to admit that you love me.'

Hermione sighed. 'See? You're already admitting you're a romantic. I told you that last night. Remember? You couldn't unglue your lips from mine, then when you did, you said you reckoned –'

'I don't mean it like that,' Malfoy interrupted. 'I mean you have to make the first move this time. It can't be me.'

Hermione paused, thinking about it.

'You're one of the bravest people I know Granger. But you can also be insecure. So if I win, you have to make the first move. I'm not going to mind. Trust me.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I know you won't, you self-absorbed hormonal pervert.' She felt herself blushing at the idea of making the first move though. She wasn't sure if she could.

'All right,' Malfoy said then, rolling up his sleeves. 'Let's play.'

20 minutes later Hermione had her brow furrowed, trying to a) calm the Pawn that had last been flattened by Malfoy's Knight, and b) think up a good move. Malfoy had had her in check 3 times in the last 5 minutes.

'Are you considering moving yet Granger, or am I to merely sit here and watch my Knight gloat?'

'Shut up.' Hermione made her move, leant back to admire her handiwork, and immediately clapped her hand to her forehead. She'd chosen badly.

'Bad luck Granger,' replied Malfoy. He nudged his Knight again, and it rode forward and hacked Hermione's king'd head off with his sword. 'Checkmate.'

Hermione, in a fit of rage, waved her wand at the set and sent it flying across the room. Malfoy stared at the destruction wide-eyed.

'Ooh, touchy aren't we Granger?' asked Malfoy.

Hermone shook her head and sat down huffily. Something hit her in the head and she shook herself to realise it was a pillow. She jerked her head to see Malfoy sitting where he was before, smiling innocently.

'It's only a game Granger.'

Hermone shook her head at him in a mixture of irritation and defeat. Then she got an idea. She picked up the pillow and stood up, approaching Malfoy, who was still perched arrogantly on his chair, and began hitting him harshly.

'Oi!' he cried, trying to fight from Hermione's mad hitting. 'Stop it!' he batted the pillow back, and it burst open. Feathers flew everywhere. Both of them started laughing hysterically. Malfoy grabbed another pillow and began hitting Hermione back. Both were in hysterics, and began running all over the room, trying to dodge each other, and not succeeding.

Suddenly Malfoy tripped on the table leg and fell right over. Hermione stopped laughing right away, and instead knelt down beside him in shock.

'Are you all right? You fell right over. It looked painful.'

Then she realised that Malfoy was shaking from laughing still.

Hermione sighed, and whacked him one more time in the face with the pillow, spraying more feathers on him.

'Hey!' he cried, trying to wipe the feathers off his face. 'That wasn't fair. You were advantaged!'

Hermione smiled down at him, and removed the last few feathers from where they'd stuck to his hair. 'I think I like you better in the submissive position,' she said. With that, she placed a hand on his other side and pinned him down, so that he couldn't escape. He thrashed around for a while, then relaxed, knowing there was no hope.

'What's this? A Malfoy unable to escape?' Hermione smiled cheekily, knowing she had triumphed.

Malfoy shook his head silently, reached up and tucked a lock of Hermiones hair behind her head. 'What about this? Granger, defeating a pureblood Slytherin? I don't know Granger. I think you're in trouble. You need to be taught a lesson.'

Hermiones smile transformed into a grin. 'Who by? You? No way you'd have the heart. You love me too much.'

Malfoy reached up and wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck. 'Who said all punishment was terrible, Granger?'

Hermione pretended to think about it. 'Hmm . . . well, I think the teachers often try to make detention horrible.'

Malfoy grinned. 'You're on detention then Granger. Your detention tonight is to . . . what's the term used by you half-bloods?'

'I'll tell you.' With that, Hermione leaned down and kissed Malfoy like nothing else mattered. Malfoy returned the favour, but not with as much flare as he usually would. It was the first time he'd been in the submissive position, and he wanted to enjoy the ride, so to speak.

When Hermione finally lifted her head, Malfoy smiled slightly at her, raising his eyebrows.

'What?' asked Hermione, her eyes lit up and sparkling. Malfoy shook his head, and took advantage of Hermione's moment of weakness to sit up.

'You.'

'What about me?'

'You're amazing.'

Hermione flicked her hair back. 'I know.'

Malfoy raised his eyebrows again. 'What's this now? Granger becoming arrogant?'

Hermione stood up and began shaking the feathers off herself. 'I'm spending too much time with you,' she said.

'There's no such thing as spending too much time with a Malfoy,' he replied.

I'm sorry it took me, what, half a year to write this chappie. I was really stuck in a rut with this fic, and I've just written this as something to try and egg myself on a bit. I think I've got the inspiration to continue writing this now. So stay tuned!


End file.
